


Red and blue make purple

by FairyTailMember01



Series: Klance fusion universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Keith and Lance are a fusion, M/M, blue paladin matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 66,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailMember01/pseuds/FairyTailMember01
Summary: How much would the series change if Lance and Keith meet before the garrison and fell in love. And also became a fusion.This is the story of Klance the fusion as the red paladin of voltron.Join him and his friends adventure trough the universe and stop the evil galra empire.(Now cross posted on Wattpad)





	1. Introduction to the story

Okay before we go into this. 

I want you guys to know a few details that are diferent. The story will follow the canon of the netflix show with a few changes here and there with the only two major ones that are an essential part are that the fusion of Keith and Lance(Klance) is the red paladin and that Matt is the blue paladin.

And that klance's backstory is this:  
Lance and keith meet at the age of 6, Keith ended up living with the McClains. 2 years later they confess to eachother and fuse for the first time. Ever since that they have stayed fused all the way to the garrison but nobody knew. It's not because he was hiding it. He forgot. Same with lance's parents. They also forgot to tell the garrison this little fact. And the only thing that can un fuse him is fatal wounds(it doesnt matter how many its klance took when they un fuse Keith and Lance have no wounds on them.) And emotional turmoil.

Now that that is out of the way the story will start at the next chapter


	2. Episode 1: How it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ten thounsand years; the great warrior Voltron has made his great return to protect the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the time and fixed the spelling error I did. Enjoy!

"Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Now commencing descent into kerberos for reacue mission." Said calmly a young teen. Black-ish brown messy hair, ever so slightly taned skin, left eye and right both different in color. Left red, and right blue. Wearing a confidant smile he pilots the rescue ship.

"Um... Klance could you please keep this thing straight?" Asks a more bigger young man. The turbulence making him dizzy. "Don't worry about it Hunk, buddy. Like I told you that is all in your mind! Just close your eyes and empty your mind... Breath." Answers Klance.

Hunk does has he was adviced and it looked like it was working until another wave of turbulence makes vile rise up in his mouth. "Nope! Can't do it!"

"We picked up a distress beacon!" Says a glasses wearing boy. Klance's smile turned into an arrogant smirk.

"Understood. It's action time team! Pidge cordinates please!" Says Klance, who's voice is full of confidance.

"Copy" answers Pidge typing on the ship's computer.

"Guys I'm serious, I think I'm gonna barf for real!" Cries Hunk just barely holding it by a thread.

"You knoooooow this is k-kinda on you Hunk. We got a hydraulic stabilizer out." Says Klance with a forced smile and his red eyes was twitchy and his voice doe it sounded cheery you could hear annoyance in it. Something they know by now is a sign that he is annoyed or angry.

Hunk tried to hold it in to do his job but he couldn't. He could feel vile rising to his mouth. "Oh no"

"No Hunk! No! If you do this I'll buy you a burito, a taco AND a quesadilla!" Klance said trying to hold his optimistic smile but you could tell he was nervious from the sweat on his forehead.

"I lost contact. The shaking is interfering with our sensors." Pidge informed "Hunk are you even doing anything!" Finally snapped Klance growling.

"I'm trying bu- oh no..." Says Hunk as he gets up from his chair.

"Hunk no. No .n-" Tried to order Klance but was interupted by the sound of vomiting. "Uuuuuuhhh. Why... Just why? Asked Klance rubing the bridge of his nose as this was not the first time this happend.

He shakes his head and concentrates on the task at hand. "Ok I'm gonna see if I can land this thing". Pidge gives his two cents on that matter. "Yeah I dont thinks that's a good idea with our current state." He says concerned.

"Hey we wont know unless we try! So how about we let them know we are here." He answers cheerfully like a small child.

Pidge sighs knowing that there was no convincing him we he was like this. So he unbuckles and grabs the communicator.

"Attention lunar vesse-aaahh" another wave came out of no where making him fall and hit his head on the floor.

"Ohmygoshimsosorryidintmeanto! Hunk will you please do something about the shaking!" Yells klance finally lossing his cool and panicking. The only answer he got was more vomit.

"Okay that's it im landing this thing now! I think I see a good spot!" Growls an angry klance. "Klance no, we can't land like this!" As he ignores his team mate's advice he lands on the spot he saw.

"See? Everything is fi-" his smug speech was interupted by the sound of ice cracking and then more and more until they fell and crashed. They could hear a robotic voice say "simulation failed" it was even on the screen of the ship.

Pidge and klance look at eachother. "I told you so-" "Don't start."

They were out of the simulation room being barked at by their comander.

"Can any of you point out any of the mistakes thats these so-called cadets made?" Asked the comander And one by one students raised their hands and counted their mistakes.

"The engineer puked in the main gear box"

"The comm spec removed his safety harness"

"The pilot didn't listen"

"Correct and worst of all, the assigned leader lost control of his crew and panicked. Not to mention that they were arguing the whole time." Says the comander as he stares at them.

"I hope you learned something from this. The Galaxy Garrison was created for the purpose of turning young cadets like you into the next generation of astroexplores. Mistakes like these are what cost us the kerberos mission." Pidge was about to say something but was stopped by Klance putting his hand on his shoulder shaking his head no.

The comander noticed this and walked towards Klance.

"I hope I don't have to remind you that you're on thin ice here. If it weren't for high academics you would been kicked out for your lack of self control."

With that said they were aloud to leave so the next group of students could have a go at the simulation. Klance could feel his red eye twitch holding back the urge to puch the commander's pompous face.

* * *

 

It was now night, five minutes before curfew. All the cadets were heading for their rooms. All except two.

(Klance's casual outfit is this: blue jeans, black sneakers and a black shirt under a purple varsity jacked)

"We shouldn't be doing this." Comments the chubbier one of the two.

"You heard commander Iverson. We need to bond more as a team. So the plan is this. Get Pidge, go to town find the nearest icecream place and order some parfaits and chat." Hunk was gonna protest again but stops at the sound of parfaits. "Ok I'm in!"

They somehow managed to sneak around undetected reaching Pidge's dorm they stop as they see him leave.

"We're is he going?" Asked Hunk. "Only one way to find out!" answers an excited Klance They follow him all the way to the roof with Some gadgets laid around him.

Klance sneaks up on him and blows on his neek earning him a scream.

"Watcha doing guy?" Klance's voice was full of mischief.

"Oh. Klance, Hunk. It's nothing... Just looking at the... Stars?" Tried to lie pidge but Klance wasn't believing any of it.

"Soooo where did you get all this? Its looks really cool." That sentence put a smile Pidge's face. "Of course it is I made it all of this mysel-Hunk don't touch! With this I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar sistem." He replies smugly.

"All the way to Kerberos?" Hearing that question leave Klance's mouth makes Pidge turn around and look at his worried face.

"You kinda go off the deep end whenever anyone mentions it." Says the boy in purple trying not anger his teammate.

But resives no answer. Well except Hunk getting smack on the hand for touching the equipment again. "Pidge we are a team now. And that means trusting eachother. Could you be willing to give us that privilege?" Klance's sincere words convinced pidge. "Fine. The world as you know it is about to change... The Kerberos mission was not lost do to malfunction or-HUNK I SWEAR I WILL CHOP YOUR FINGERS OFF WITH A CLEAVER!!!" With the message resived Hunk distanced himself from the equipment. "So I have been scaning the system and picking up alien radio chatter."

The information gave mixed responses from the other two. "Whoa what?! Aliens?! Was Hunk's worried response and Klance's was a more excited: "Really! Showmeshowmeshowme!!!"

"Okay okay but shush... They keep repeating one word: voltron. Tonight is even crazier than usual"

Their conversation was interupted by alarms and emergency sirens.

**"attention students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation zulu niner."**

"what's going on? Is that a meteor? A very very big meteor? Hunk asks worried. Pidge takes out some binoculars and zooms in on it. "It's a ship." He states making klance jump like a kid.

"Letmeseeletmeseeletmeseeletmeseeletmesee!!!" He was basicaly screaming it into Pdge's ear. "Ugh fine here... What are you? Five?" He says being unable to believe that the guy who talked calmly to him was now acting like a little kid.

" cool! Thats definitely not one of our ships!" States the excited man child. "No. It's one of theirs. 

The ship or meteor finaly falls and lands near the desert and the galaxy garrison crew speeds towards it.

Pidge quickly packs up his stuff. "We have to go see that ship!" "Agreed!" Answered Klance and head off to check it out. "Sigh... good bye parfaits." Sighs Hunk as he runs after his teammates.

* * *

 

They reach the crash site on foot. Positioning themselves above a cliff. Klance observing the ship with the binoculars. "The ship actually looks kinda cool but all that purple makes it look gaudy. Which I find insulting sinse puple is MY color." He says disgusted.

"Hey look, I got the feed of the camera they have in there. One click and..." As he taps the final key on the keyboard the screen now shows the inside of the giant tent.

Showing two guys strapped to medical tables one had orange brown hair and the other one had black hair with a few white strans. Klance quickly recognised one of them.

"Nii-sama." He whispers. He then look at his friends to see they are giving him a weird look. "What did you say?" Asked pidge. "Nii-sama. It means big brother in japane." He states to which Hunk asks "You know japanese?" Klance answers "Just a little" as he put the tip of his thum and index finger close to touching. "Wait that is Shiro! The pilot of Kerberos mission!" Hunk states

Pidge looks at the screen again and recognized the other man next to Shiro whom was still unconscious. "Matt!" 

"Who?" Ask Hunk but gets no answer. Pidge quickly gets up and tries to run towards the tent but is stopped and hold in place by klance. "Where do you think you're going?" "IT'S MY BROTHER I HAVE TO HELP H-"

*slap*

"I know what your thinking but you can't just walts in there we need a plan" Klance's happy go lucky deminer was switched by a more serious attitude. It was almost scary. "Wait here I will be back as soon as I can." And he dashed out of there as fast as his legs could carry him. 

They waited for 5 minutes but for Pidge it felt like hours. "That's it I'm done waiting!" Hunk was about to grab him but then an explosion scared him into hiding behind his friend's smaller figure. "Is it the aliens?! Are they here?!"

Pidge quickly grabs the binoculars and sees the personal heading towards the explosions but then looks back to the tents. "No. A distraction. Look." Hands over the binoculars to Hunk to see Klance on a hover bike waving at them to come. "Man he is scary when he gets serious." States hunk as they slide doen the cliff. A statement that Pidge agrees with, that slap still stings

Klance casualy walks inside, beats the doctors to unconsciousness and runs towards the tables. He gets closer to Shiro a takes a good look at his face. Klance's cold deadly expression was replaced by a face similar to a kid's who's parent just came back from a long business trip. Simple happiness. He whispers: "Nii-sama"

The boy quickly takes out a knife from a pocket in his jacket ant cuts the bindings on both tables.

As he is grabing Shiro, Hunk and pidge run inside. Pidge looks at him with a smile holding back tears. Pidge managed to carry Matt while Klance and Hunk took Shiro. 

They place them both carefully on the bike. "Will this be able carry all of us?" Nerviously ask the glasses wearing boy to wich he is answered with "don't know until ya try. Just leave it to me!" Says a very enthusiastic Klance making Hunk and Pidge even more nervious.

"Listen I have plan and for it to work I need you guys to listen. When I say right we lean right, same for left. go it?" He says with his serious mode reactivated. 

And they ride as fast as they can. "Left!" The vans trying to follow them turn left to but ended crashing into eachother. They go up reaching a cliff. "Right!" He says "Are you insane!" Ask both Pidge and a scared Hunk "Trust me on this, I got it!" He says with pride driping from his voice. They lean and make it across but they still have van on their tail.

Pidge could see. A big smile of excitement on his purple jacket friend. The only thing in front of them was a huge cliff "No you're no-" "Yup! Don't worry I got th-" Pidge interups "STOP SAYING THAT ITS JUST MAKING IT WORSE!"

The jump and start falling. "Like I said I got this." He sets the bike to glide mode to land safely and just keeps driving.

Klance looks back at his friends. "Told ya I had i-" "Shut up!" Interupted Pidge tired of that specific set of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and update as soon as I can but it won't be verry consistent as I have college to attend. Hope you liked it. Leave a kudo and coment if you did! :)


	3. Episode 2: The defender has returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The destiny of these five human will now be changed forever, as they venture into the great void of space and face the dangers together.
> 
> (This is the chapter were we meet the lions! Hope you guys are a exited!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS HERE!!! 
> 
> the lions will have voices. And I choosed some eglish dub voice actors from some animes that I love:  
> Black-Satsuki Kiryuin-Carrie Keranen
> 
> Red-Ryuko Matoi-Erica Mendez
> 
> Blue-Marinette-Dupain Cheng-Cristina Vee
> 
> Green-Lucy Heartfilia-Cherami Leigh
> 
> Yellow-Makoto Nanaya-Cindy Robinson
> 
> SPOILERS END!!!

After they manage to shake the Garrison off their tail in the desert they headed to the spot to hide.

What is the spot you ask?

It's this small cabin near the desert that Klance found a few months ago. Klance, Hunk and Pidge used it as a hang out when they are on break. But now it was their hideout. Shiro and Matt woke up and were given new clothes as Klance said that "Those prison robes are a tacky fashion disaster."

(Shiro is wearing the same outfit he has on the canon show and Matt has his old hair cut shown in flashbacks. Not wearing his glasses. Wearing a dark blue hodie with the inside, the two strings and cuffs of the hoodie in orange. Matching sweatpants, and turquoise shirt and shoes and a pair of headphones on his neck.)

Now a few hours top after their getaway.

Shiro is out side looking at the landscape and his new arm. Not noticing a smaller figure wrapping their arms on the organic arm. "It's great to have you back nii-sama!" He nuzzles his check on Shiro's arm. He un tangles his arm and rubs his head like how a dad does to his son. "It's good to BE back."

"Sssoooooooooooo!... Space hu?... Finally got to meet aliens. And can hardly remember it hu?" "Basicaly" answered the older one of the two. "But that's kinda weird isn't? Matt remembers everything but you don't?" Says klance with his serious mode activated. "Maybe it's better that way." He says stroking the white strans of hair. He shakes his head and smiles at the purple boy.

"Come on lets go inside with the others."

Inside the cabin Pidge and Matt were talking nerd language  and Hunk was munching on the snacks from the mini fridge that Pidge had installed when they found the cabin. As Matt saw that Shiro entered he almost frozed in place. "Oh... Hey feeling alright?" He asks his former-fellow prisoner. "As good an amnesiac can be I guess." Answers Shiro scratching tha back of his head slightly embarrassed.

"So, how do you guys like your new threads?" Asks Klance wanting to hear their opinions. "Were did tou get these anyway?"asked Matt. ""Oh while I was getting the explosives for my plan I also went into Nii-sama's room and took some of his clothes for him, what your wearing is my old track suit. Is it comfy?" answered The purple boy nonchalantly. "Is it to big?" 

"On the contrary it's almost my size." Answered Matt. "This frabric is actualy pretty comfy." "It's gotta be. I paid like 30 bucks for it" klance says with a goofy smile

Pidge coughs to get everyone's atention. "So what are gonna do now? As much as I love the spot we can't stay here forever and we're basicaly fugitives from the Garrison" that statement left everyone silent in tought well except for one. "Come on let's not worry about that now. Let's just rest for today and make up a plan for tomorrow! I mean yesterday we just finished a rescue mission so lets make today a resting day." Was Klance's optimistic and enthusiastic response. Shiro puts his hand on Klance's shoulder. "Klance is right, we haven't had any time to rest since we got here so lets just rest for now"

Pidge walked towards his brother and takes off his glasses. "Here Matt these are your's."  Pidge extended his arm to give the glasses to his brother. "Nah you can keep em. After spending an entire year without my glasses I learned to see fine without them." Matt takes them and puts them back on Pidge.

Klance giggles at them. "You guys are such a cute pair of brothers!" Shriek Klance 

"Actually w-" Matt was going to correct him when saw pidge behind klance making an x with his arms and shaking his head no. "We are really close, that's for sure." He said slightly nervious.

* * *

 

Suprisingly everyone agreed because he was right. They just got here last night and got like 4 hours of sleeps at best. So everyone desided to rest for the day. 

Nothing eventful happend all day. Night fell and everyone feel a sleep.

_Matt opens his eyes and finds himself standing in a blue void_

(you know that purple place were Shiro and Zarkon fought for dominion of the black lion? Well imagine that place but in blue instead of purple.) _  
_

**_"Find me... Please... You have to find me..."_ ** _a voice calls out from all directions it sounded hurt, wounded and weak._

_"Who are you! WHERE are you!" The boy looks at every direction but sees nothing but blue space dust everywhere_

**_"Voltron... The universe needs it..."_ **

_Matt starts running straight trying to follow the voice now that it was coming from infront of him now but he can't keep up with it._

* * *

 

"NO WAIT DONT GO!!!" Yells Matt at the top of his lungs waking everybody up. Hunk got scared and started to run around in circles as his vision was till blurry and crashed face first into a wall, while Pidge Klance and Shiro rush towards Matt.

Shiro grabs Matt by the shoulders and hold him. "What's wrong was it a nightmare?" Matt tries to breathe and finally calms down. "I-I-I n-no... No I'm fine I just..." He couldn't put any words together his mind was running at high speed and his heart was beating like crazy.

Hunk comes with a mug on his hand and givez it to Matt. "Here. It's tea." The orange head drinks it and finally calms down. 

"What happened?" asked pidge worried for his brother.

Matt drinks the last of the tea in the mug and inhales deeply. "A dream. I don't think it can even be classified as a dream. It felt so real. It was a voice. It told me to-" He rubs his temples and

**"Please find me..."**

"Its her again!" The boy exclaimes looking up. Pidge looks confused. "What? Who?" "The voice in my dream! She was calling me to find her.. To find voltron!" As he spoke he could feel a strong force pulling him somewhere. He walk out of the cabin looking at the horizon. "I dont think it's a dream."

"Matt you know how crazy that sound right?" Asks Pidge, but then Klance goes to Matt "Where do you think is coming from?" "I dont know exactly but I feel a strong presence pulling me towards the mountains" He says as he points to said mountains.

"I think my hover bike can takes us there,come on!" Klance excitedly runs towards his bike along with Matt. He puts the keys in and waves to the others. "Come on you guys lets go!

"Okay but im not leaving without probitions." Hunk quickly raids the mini fridge and takes all the snacks and puts them in pidge's back pack.

Pidge looks at shiro. "What should we do?"

"Hey I have been taken by aliens already. I'm gonna keep my mind open." With that said both of them go to the rest of the group.

* * *

 

They make it to the mountains witout any issues.

They followed Matt whom has been following the voice.

Their destination was a cave. Said cave was covered in what looked to be tribal markings of a lion.

"Whoa! So cool!" Says klance with shaking like a kid in an amusement park. 

Pidge walked towards on of the carvings. "Who made these? They look really old and ancient."

Shiro goes to his former fellow cellmate. "Can you still hear the voice?" "No. Ever sinse we entered it stoped talking. Even the force that was pulling me stopped." Matt says disappointed, he goes to one of the carvings. It looked like a lion with a stick figure inside it, the tip of his fingers touches it and all of a sudden all the carvings start to glow blue and the cave starts to shake. 

And even before they could panic the floor caved in. They are taken by a stream as if it were a water slide. They end up landing on a small puddle of water. Miraculously no one got hurt.

Matt is the first to get up.

 **"you found me"** the voice finally speaks again.

The boy gasps aa he see what the voice was all along. A huge blue mechanical lion. 

"Is this it?" askes an astonished Pidge. "Is this the voltron?!"

"I think it is." Is his brother's answer.

They all start walking towards it with Matt in the lead.

Klance's serious mode activates. "A forcefiled is sorounding it."

 **"I have waited for so long. Waited... So... Long..."** Her voice sounded just like in the dream. Sad and hurt.

Matt wanting to reashure it answers. "Its okay. Sorry for making you wait."

Matt touches the forcefield. It light up before banishing. The leon's eyes light up. Sending images directly to the team's brains. Imagies of five mechanical lions that fused into a knight.

"Whoa" was the only word to escape the mouth of the team.

Matt turns to the others. "You all saw that too right?"

"Voltron is a robot! Voltron is huge,huge awesome robot!" Yells hunk

"And this thing is only a part of it! Wonder where the rest of them are." Ads Pidge just as astonished.

Klance shaking being unable to hold the excitement anymore and starts hoping. "This is incredible!!! Completely incredible!!!"

Shiro walk a few teps forward to get a good look the lion. "So this is what they been looking for."

The lion lowers it head towards them. Hunk and Pidge think its gonna eat them hide behind Klance and Matt.

 **"I would appreciate it if you would not call me an "it" my name is Blue."** The lion says still retaining it's calm voice but the sadness in its tone is gone. It almost sounds glad. Mabye even happy.

it or "she" opens her mouth and the lower jaw turns into a ramp.

Matt walks up the ramp but stops mid way and looks at his team. "Blue doesnt like  being called an it." He says as a matter a fact-ly. "Come on she wants us to get in"

Inside was what appeared to be a cockpit for the lion or Blue as she calls herself

"Okay guys I feel like I need to point out, just so that we're all aware. That right now we're inside a futuristic alien cat head that identifies as female and calls herself blue." States Hunk,even makimg cat ears with his hands on his head to make it clear.

As Matt is observing the buttons and the two levers, all of a sudden he feels an energy going from the tip of his toes to the top of his head and hears a loud purring. He lets out a gasp. Klance pokes his shoulder. "What she say now."

"She din't say anything more like..."all of sudden he knew what each button and lever did. "Information." He finishes with a smirk.

Lady Blue smashes her way out of the cave. Both man and machine were so in zinc. Their minds linked up almost as if they were one. They were so focused Matt could baeely hear Pidge and Hunk's scream, Klance's laughter or even Shiro's grunting.

"This is... Amazing. I'm not moving her but at the same time I am, but at the same time she's moving me but not aswell! It beyond words!!!" Says the boy awed by the whole experience.

"Can you ask her to slow down or you slow her down?! Hunk barely says tring to hold in vomit. Keith could feel his left eye twitch. "Hunk if you barf on her I wont forgive!"

Pidge managed to get to the front and grabs his brother's shoulder "could you tell us were your girlfriend is taking us?"

**"I detect an enemy ship approaching the planet."**

"Should we go attack it?" Matt says ignoring everyone else.

**"I'm afraid destroying it by myself would a dificult task."**

Matt looks back to the others. "Blue says there is an alien ship approaching earth and she's not strong enough to do it by herself." 

Hunk interuptes. "What if we give it- I mean HER to them?! Mabye they will leave us alone. I mean she's the reason they're even here... Sorry miss, nothing personal" 

"You don't understand" everyone looks at shiro. "These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. And there is no bargaing with them. They wont stop until everything is dead." The adult's words leave a strong impact on the three youngsters on-board. "Okay bad idea." Says hunk.

"Hey!" Shiro speaks up. "The aliens are not after earth they're after the lion.  If you can get their atention and start chasing us they will leave earth alone. For now atleast." Matt processes Shiro's suggestion. "Yeah I think that could work. Let's go blue!"

They leave the atmosphere just as the alien ship arrives. Hunk looks at it scared. "Holly cow that's an actual alien ship!" Klance look at unimpressed "meh".

Everyone on the lion looks at him wearing a face that just says "really?" "What?! Shure its menacing but all that overuse of purple makes it look gaudy" says the purple boy. He moves over to the front. "AND BY THE WAY PURPLE IS MYYYYY COLOR YA MORONS!!!" He yells at the ship as if they could hear him.

The ship starts firing lasers. Blue just barely dodging.

Pidge tries to hold on to the pilot chair. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Hey have some faith in me. If not, have some on our lady here." Matt look at pidge, his eyes full of determination and will power. 

Klance puts his hand on the seat aswell. "This may be crazy, but we wont know unless we try! And I beileve in you AND in blue!"

With that said blue went savage on the ship firing a laser from its mouth and clawing and scratching it. Now that they had their full atention they dash away from earth. The ship turned around and was catching up to them.

Hunk yelps. "Oh no!" Pidge grabs his brother's arms "What do we do? They're gaining on us." Klance's serious activities. "Hey. Their not even shooting at us." Hunk sighs exasperated. "Okay, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good? I am not on-board with this idea guys."

Klance looks at the side of the screen and aws at what he sees. "Look! Where at edge of the solar sistem! Look its Kerberos! LookatitLookatitlookatitlookatitlookatit!!!"

Hunk and Pidge do but Shiro and Matt try not to look at it.

Pidge in similar astonishment. "It takes months for our ships to get out this far. We got here in five seconds!"

All of a sudden some kind of portal opens.

 **"I know to you it may look dangerous but let me reassure you that it's safe."** Matt nod at her words. "Listen Blue wants us to go trough it." 

"But... Where does it go? Asks Pidge slightly scared. "I don't know." Answer his brother just as scared, he looks at his friend. "Shiro. What do you think we should do?"

"Whatever's happening, Blue knows more than we do. And if you and Klance say you trust her, then so will I. But this has to be a unanimous desicion because we are a team now." Shiro's decisiveness impacts everyone. No words needed to be said.

They all hold on to the pilot chair as Blue dashes into the portal lossing the enemy ship as it closes behind them.

 After being shaken by alot of turbulence they finaly make it to the other side.

Klance is the first to get up. "That... Was... AMAZING!!! let's do it again." He ends up being slaped on the back of the head. "This isn't an amusement park ride idiot." Pidge states starting to get tired of his friends childish tone. "I'm sorry blue!" Hunk finally hurls what he's been holding the entire time. "Like really sorry." Pidge fixes his glasses. "I'm just surprised it took this long." Klance laughs agreeing with him.

They all get up a see their soroundings.

"I don't recognize any of these constellations." Informs Shiro the designated leader. "We must be a long, long way from earth."

 **"See that planet over there?... That... Is my home... I welcome you to it."** explains blue maintaining her calm and soothing voice.

Klance pokes the pilot. "What dis she say" he asks.

"Well the summary is... She is welcoming us into her home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you desided to not red the notes with the spoiler tag let me tall ya now that you read the chapter.
> 
> Has you can see I gave blue a voice. I even went to pick english dub voice actor for the lions. These:  
> Black-Satsuki Kiryuin-Carrie Keranen
> 
> Red-Ryuko Matoi-Erica Mendez
> 
> Blue-Marinette-Dupain Cheng-Cristina Vee
> 
> Green-Lucy Heartfilia-Cherami Leigh
> 
> Yellow-Makoto Nanaya-Cindy Robinson
> 
>  -
> 
> The reason this chapter is so long is beacuse I wated to fit the entire first episode into one chapter but the episode is almost two hours long!!! and its almost 10pm and my fingers are killing me plus Im hungry.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chaper! Leave kudos and coment if you did!
> 
> Will try to update soon.


	4. Not a new chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !

I had it all ready to post but something happend and it just deleted it self.

Im crying in frustation. My whole Saturday wasted. I feel like punching someone in the face.

I need to calm down. 

And when I do I will try to get the new chapter on next Saturday.

Thank you for being patient.

Im gonna go puch something now bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	5. Episode 3: New encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally reached Arus. And one by one the lions are gonna be collected for the new generatjon of Voltron paladins.
> 
> (Allura and Coran finally make their appearance.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you remember the voice actors choosen for the lions. 
> 
> Have fun and enjoy the story.
> 
> Let me tell ya. I strated to write this chapter at 7:00am and finished it at 3:00am at night.
> 
> Whom ever said that being a writer was easy they thought wrong

As they head to the planet that Blue told them to, Blue starts to shake as they enter the atmosphere of said planet.

"Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious wormhole? Why are we even listening to her!" Asks Hunk nervious. "Hey at least we got away from that alien warship." States Matt just as nervious trying to keep it steady.

Klance raises his arm as if it were a classroom. "Doesn't Blue also count as an alien warship?" He asks leaving everyone else dumbfounded. Technically he was right, up until now Matt saw her as a companion and the others as a robo lion.

Shiro shakes his head and takes control of the situation. "Alright look, no one is happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get trough this we've got to do it together." 

"So what do we do now?" Ads Pidge.

"First we find out where we are headed. Matt, is Blue saying anything else?" Asks the leader of the group to wich Matt shakes his head no. "I'm sorry she's not speaking anymore." "Mabye she is low on batteries?" Ads Hunk. "Mabye? I mean she IS a machi-"

Their conversation is interupted by a sound. The kind of squeaky sound that air makes when it escapes from a ballon. "Do you hear that." Says shiro on full alert. "Yeah. It's, uh... It's kind of a high pitched squeal?" Says the chubbier member of the group

They couldn't see where the sound was coming from until it got louder. It was a fart. They look the back of the room and see klance with his face as red as a tomato. The stench reaching their noses in a flash.

"AGH! KLANCE!" They all yell in unison. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold it in!" He says his words muffled by hands covering his face.

Matt turns back to the screen. "Hey guys! Look, a castle!"

 

 

Indeed there was a castle but it didn't look like any castle on earth or the ones in fairytales. It was all white and blue and metallic. Lighting up as they got closer or to be more precise. As Blue got closer.

The engine dies down as they finally land.

"Keep your guard up." Commanded the leader of the group. Matt looks at his cellmate in concern. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Matt we've been captured by aliens wonce already. Im not gonna let ut happen a second time." Says the japanese man. Especially now that there were kids in this now.

They get off blue and walk towards the giant gates of the castle.

"Ugh! Don't we're gonna have to open that ourselves!" Groans klance annoyed.

Blue roars, the gates light up, and opens. Klance look at her with glittering eyes. "Blue you're the best!" They walk inside the futuristic castle. The light on the roof scans them making the light turn on. Leading them down a hallway following the lid up lights going downstairs to what appears to be a basement. The room was circular with a control console in the center and some circular doors on the floor sorounding the console.

Klance serious mode activities. He as both his hands on his pockets not showing that he has his knife on his left hand. "What is this place anyway?" Pidge inspects the console. "I think its some kind of control room." The console turns on by itself making one of the doors on the floor open making a small chamber big enough for one person rise. The glass dark but a silhouette of a person could be seen and a second one rises too.

Hunk cowards behind the console. "Are these guys dead?"

As if to answer his question the chamber light up and the glass dissolves into shiny particles. Revealing a woman. Tan skin, silver hair, blue eyes, pointy elf ears and pink markings on her cheeks. Wearing a sky blue princess dress and a dark blue cape and a golden headband crown with a blue gem in the middle.

She gasps and yells: "Father!" She was about to fall but was caught by Klance before she fell to the floor. She regains her balance and opens her eyes. The girl and Klance were looking at eachother in the eyes. Klance's serious mode still active. "Hey are you okay. Hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine but who are you? Where am I?" She answers still a little disoriented.

"I... I dont know. Your guess is as good as mine." Klance says not shure what to tell her. She look at him again and starts pulling his ears.

He screams in pain and backs away from her. "What the heck was that for?!" He screams shocked at her action. "Your ears. They look hideous." She says as simple as day. "This is not how you make a first impression!!!" Klance growls back at her, his left eye twitching.

The girl swiftly dashes to him, knocks him on the floor and puts him in a headlock. "Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my castle?"

Matt runs to her, raises his hands to show he was no threat. "It was Blue! She told us to come here!" She releases the purple boy in shock. "How do you have Blue? What happened to her paladin?... What are you all doing here? Unless...?" She looked as if she already had the pieces of the puzzle in place and she didn't like what she saw. "How long has it been?"

Shiro approaches her calmly. "We don't know what your talking about. Why don't tou tell us who you are? Mabye we can help."

"I am princess Allura of Altea." She says regaining her posture. "I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep." She walks to the console and activates it creating a holographic  screen floating infront of her. "Okay, so that's how it works." Notes Pidge observing how the machine functions.

The second pod opens revealing a middle aged man with orange hair and a bushy mustache. He looks around and screams. "Enemy combatants!" He jumps and comes in for a dive kick but klance back flips out of the way. The old man stumbles a little. "Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old "sleep chamber knees"." He says trying to sound tough. "Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this,wrap you up like so and... one,two,three! Sleepy time." He states even doing the move on thin air.

"Oh yeah! Well, before you did that, I would have already..." Klance joined in making a bunch fake karate poses. "Done that!" He finishes snaping his fingers like a getto girl.

"Ah really? How could you do that when I've already come at you with this!?"

"Well I would have already countered with this!"

"Ha! Doesn't matter you wouldn't be able to block this!

"No way, cause I would have knock you out with this!"

"Wow these guys are good." Says Hunk observing the battle. Matt taps Pidge's shoulder to get his attention. "Is he allways this energetic?" Pidge fixes his glasses. "You have no idea. If his enthusiasm could be used as an energy source it could power ten solar sistems." He looks at Matt. "And no I'm not joking."

Allura finishes typing on the console. "It can't be." She Backs away in disbelief. "We've been asleep for 10,000 years." Almost as if where yesterday. She remembers seeing the bloody battle. Seeing her father for the last time. Him telling her. "I love you Allura."

"Platet Altea and all the planets in our solar system have been destroyed" she turn around to her fellow altean. "Coran, father is gone. Our entire civilization." She feels anger rushing to her head. "Zarkon."

Hearing that word, Matt starts to sweat bullets as he looks at Shiro whom is probably having another panic attack like he did in their cell. He rushes towards him shaking him by the shoulders. "Shiro! Shiro look at me! Look at me!" Shiro finaly calms down before it could even cause a scene. "Zarkon." Are the only words that escape Shiro's lips.

"He was the king of the galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people." Explains the princess with venom driping driping from her voice.

Shiro walks up to her. "I remember now I-no! We, were his prisoners." He says, Matt looking away shaking. "He's still alive? Impossible!" The princess Exclaimed, Matt approaches her too. "We can't explain it, but it's true and he's searching for a super weapon called voltron."

"He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can stop him, and that is exactly why we must find it before he does." States Allura.

* * *

 

After coran heard Hunk stomach growl he went to get food. What he came back with was a floating tray of what appeared to be green jelly. "Princess you must eat. It's been 10,000 years." "I'm not hungry." She says ignoring him.

"Wow, 10,000 years. If mi mamá found me napping for that long she would throw her chancla at me!" Klance says Shrivering at the though of it.

 "I haven't eaten since I ate the snack at the mountain and I'm starving." Mentions Hunk munching on the goo. "Would've killed ya to leave us some?" Asks pidge still annoyed that he ate the granola bar he called dibs on. "Plus you barfed on Blue." Ads the older brother. "Hey! I said I was sorry!" Hunk says guilty.

"I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place." Shiro says in praise but it does not raises the mood of the two alteans if not worsen it.

"Yes, it was... but now it's gone and we're the last alteans alive." Says the mustached man the wound still hurting, making the princess cry on his shoulder.

She hears a sound from her pod to find the altean equivalent of earth mice, they were four in total.

"Looks like we're not the last after all." She says.

One was greenish yellow and was fatter than the others. It look calm. 

The smallest one was blue, it appeared to be the youngest.

Another one was a pinkish purple in color, it looked energetic.

And the last one's fur was a blueish gray. It looked angry.

All of a sudden red lights and sirens started to blare.

"A galra battleship has set it's tracker to us'" informs Coran. Allura walks towards the console with the mice on her shoulder. "How did they find us?" She ask.

Klance gasps. "What if they heard my hurtful but truthful comment?!" Matt walks towards him. "No, it's probably my fault. They must of put a tracker on Blue and I didn't notice." He says guilty.

"Stow it cadets! This is no time to place blame, it's time to work as a team." Says the team leader. "How long before they arrive?" 

"At their speed? Oh, well, carry the two... I'd say probably a couple of days." Informs the mustached man counting with his fingers.

"Good. Let them come! By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together we will destroy Zarkon's empire." Says allura. Hunk burps more loudly than he meant to. "Sorry food goo" he says embarrassed.

Klance whispers. "Awkward." As if to add salt to the wound.

Shiro steps up and asks. "Princess there are five of these lions, how are we gonna find the rest?"

* * *

 

They are taken  to another room. It looked like a ship control room. In the center was a platform, above was a crystal, Allura standing on the platform made the crystal make a pillar of light with allura inside charging energy.

"King alfor connected the lions to Allura's life force. She alone is the key to the lions' whereabouts." Informs coran explaining the process.

After she charged enough energy she releases a bunch of blue light particles almost like a laser light show in a planetarium.

Pidge give them a further inspection. "These are coordinates. The black lion seems to be in the same place as the blue lion."

"Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage." Says coran like a crazy old man(wich technically he is). "Verry observant." Also complements Allura. "That's beacuse Black is in the castle."

"To keep her out of Zarkon's hands, king alfor locked her inside the castle. She will only awaken when all five are reunited." Informs the mustached man.

"As you must know by now, the lions doe they are machine, they have a soul and personality of their own. It's a magical bond. Your soul and the lion's become so linked they are almost one. It's like meeting a part of you, you never knew about. A pilot and their lion are the two sides of the same coin and the same side simultaneously. Its a mystical bond that no sciene in the universe can explain." Starts to explain the princess to the humans.

"The black lion. She forms the head of voltron. She is a figure of great authority and power. She will only follow those who have a strong will. Someone with the strength to lead their men into battle fearlessly with no hesitation. Shiro, she is your lion."

"The green lion. She forms the left arm of voltron. She is the personification of curiosity itself. She will only follow those who share her views. Someone who can think outside the box and open minded enough to approach the unknown. Pidge she is your lion."

"The blue lion. She forms the right leg of voltron. She is the most trusting of the five and a pure maiden at heart. She only follows those who are able to adap to the any situation and maintain a strong sense of hope in their hearts. Matt, blue as already choosen, make her proud of her decision."

"The yellow lion. She forms the right leg of voltron. She's a kind and caring soul. She follows those who are able to put the happiness and well-being of others above their own. Someone who can make smiles in the darkess of times. Hunk she is your lion."

"The red lion. She forms the right arm of voltron. She a temperamental being and the pickiest when it comes to choosing a partner. She will only follow those who let their emotion speak for their actions. Someone of a pure heart full of raw emotion. Klance she is your."

"Cool!"

"But I haven't been able to locate Red yet."

"Aw man!"

Allura giggles at the future red paladin's childishness. "Don't worry I will find her son. It's been 10,000 years so the castle may need some work." Coran speaks up. "Don't worry will find her soon. They don't call me the coranic for nothing... its beacuse it sounds like mechanic. Coranic, mechanic." Coran's joke earn him a laugh from the purple boy.

The five holograms of the lions start to move and merge into a robotic knight.

"When all five lions and all five pilots' hearts beat as one in harmony, ten hearts, ten souls, they become Voltron. Representing strength, hope, knowledge, kindness and valor. The defender of the universe."

The hologram fades and the black screens turn on showing the outside.

"Wait. Ok, we're going to be in there and flying lions. Got that part. How does mine turn into a leg? Is this gonna be long trip? Cause i have to pee. Do you people pee?" Hunk says fast, the peeing coment earn a laugh from klance.

Shiro steps up and lets his voice be heard. "We don't have much time. Pidge and I will go after Green, Matt take hunk and go get yellow and Klance I need you to stay here." He orders. "What! Nii-sama! Can't I go with you and Pidge!" Whines klance. Shiro puts his hand on his shoulder. "You are needed here. If Allura finds Red got get her ok." After all the years he has known this boy he knows how to get him to listen.

"UGH! Fine! But I'm gonna sulk in the corner like an emo chick on prom night." He goes and does as he said and goes to a corner.

The princess opens two wormholes to the destination s of the other two lions. Shiro and pidge are given a pod with the coordinates and Matt takes hunk on Yellow.

They are warned that they have two hours to find them or be stranded on the said planets. They only reashurens they get is that Coran said is that thry were peaceful planets.

* * *

 

Shiro and pidge land with no problems. Walking around the forest of the planet with a digital map from the pod. They reach a river and find a lion shaped canoe. Without any warning an alien was by their side scaring the two humans. "Oh. Its just a sloth. An alien sloth." It waves at them to get in the canoe. "Should we?" Asks Pidge to the older man. "Hey like I told you I'm gonna keep an an open mind. I've been taken by aliens and were here because we followed a voice in your brother's head. This is nothing." Was his response. Pidge fixes his glasses. "Touche."

They get on and go down a calm stream showing a pretty view of the flora, even being greeted by pokemon looking creatures. They go through a tunnel and at the other side were more beautiful flora and fauna.

"I know the princess said she is supposed to be my lion, but what if she's wrong? Probably not wrong. She's a princess, but I'm not a pilot. I didn't even get to do the simulation, Klance allways hoged it all the time. But what if I do something wrong and she won't let me pilot her! Or I break something! Or I make her so mad she eats me!" Exaggerates Pidge pulling his hair.

"Your rambling. Listen... your and Matt's father is the smartest man I ever met, he allways said: if you get to worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great." Shiro's words work in lifting the glasses wearing boy's spirit. they finaly arrive at their destination. Just a couple feet away is some kind of stairs covered in vines, green carvings like the ones in the cave they found blue appeared leading towards it.

Shiro looks at at him. "Go. Be great."  His words give pidge the spirit to run up the stairs and climb the vines.

At the top he finds nothing. "There's nothing here. Unless..." He looks down and sees the green lions eyes glowing.  **"How ingenuitve of you. I just met you and I already like you."** Her voice wasn't shy like Blue's it sounded like someone who allways speaks their mind With the guts to back it up. "Green I can already tell this is the gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship." Pidge jumps down the vine and into the mechanical lion.

Shiro still waiting at the bottom hears a grumbling from the top and sees Green shred her way out of the vines. He smiles proud of his combrad.

* * *

 

With Matt and Hunk on the other planet they are dodging laser blasts from enemy ships. "I thought coran said these planets are peaceful!" Yells Hunk in fear holding on to the pilot seat. "Mabye peaceful Means something else in altean?!" Also yells Matt in trying not get hit.

**"I can confirm that it doesn't. The galra simply got here first before us."** Says Blue ignoring the fact that Hunk can't hear her. "It doesn't matter, Hunk do you have the coordinates?" Hunk pulls out another digital map. "According to the coordinates we are right on top of Yellow. She must be in that mine over there." Be says pointing at the mines. "Okay then, I will get you close to it and drop you of."

"What! No! I can't do this! I don't want to do this. I dint even ask to be-" "Hunk listen. I know your scared. So am I. Believe it or not so is Shiro, K-Pidge too and I'm shure Klance is scared aswell. But we've been choosen for something greater than us. Like Shiro said we are a team now. Which means we look after eachother too. So trust me when I say that I will cover you. Now. Are you ready?"

Matt's words have a deep effect on Hunk his features no longer have fear in them but courage. "Ok I'm ready." Matt nods and pressed the eject button, Hunk rolls on the ground like a ball and stops in a platform taking him deeper into the mines. Repeating "I can do this!" Like a mantra keeping him motivated. Inside the mines the carvings that resemble the ones on earth start to glow in yellow making a trail for him to follow. There he runs into a stone wall, luckily there was a drill near. "Ok Hunk, time to save the universe with your friends!" After a while he finaly makes it to Yellow.

**"Glad to finaly meet ya! Now how about we kick some tail!"** she says full of energy.

Blue and Matt do their best to fight but there were just to many, they end up being shot down into the grown. Red lights blaring meaning that the lion was sufering major damage. "Blue I'm sorry I failed you."

**"No. Im the one who should apologize."** the two prepare for the final blow, but all of a sudden the yellow lion bursts out from the ground taking the hits. "Hunk you saved me!"

"Actually I wanted to dodge it but she insisted. Apparently what she lacks in speed she makes up for it in defense."

**"Dang straight! I could take 3 meteors and there wouldn't be a scratch on me. Want me to show!"** she asks energetically. "No need I'll take your word for it." Hunk says nervously. "What did she say." 

"You don't wanna know."

"Paladins hurry! I cant keep the wormholes open much longer!" Says the princess

"You heard her lets go!" Says Matt making blue get up.

"Hey wait for me!" Yells hunk.

They miraculously managed to make it in time before it closed.

* * *

 

The two re enter the comand room rubbing their sore bodies. They enter to see klance hoping around excitedly. 

"What's up with him?" Asks Matt to his younger brother. Pidge rubs the bridge of his nose annoyed. "He wouldn't say why until everyone was here."

Klance stops hoping but is till shaking. "Allura found Red!" He almost yells.

"But the bad news is that is on that Galra battleship that is headed to Arus" ads coran. "Which is good sinse this is Arus!" Klance speaks up again, unable to see the problem.

Shiro steps up surprised by the news. "They're here already?"

"Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting is more of an art than science." Admits Coran just as unefected as Klance. 

Their conversation is interupted by trasmition from the galra.  _"princess Allura, this comander Sendak of the galra empire. I come in behalf of emperor Zarkon, lord of the known universe. I am here to confiscate the lions. Turn them over to me or I will destroy this planet."_ With that the transmission cuts.

"alright, let's not panic" says Shiro trying to maintain the calm. "Not panic?" Interups Hunk. "The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship towards us. We only have four lions."

"Technically only three working lions." Ads Pidge.

"Yes, thank you pidge. Three working lions and a castle that's 10,000 years old."

"Actually it's 10,600 years old. You see it was build by my grandfather-" Coran was going to explain but is interupted by Hunk."thanks Coran. Thank you for that. See?! Now is the perfect time to panic!"

"Wait! This castle has a particle barrier we can active." Says the princess speaking up. "But it won't be able to hold Sendak's ion cannon forever. Galra technology must have advanced sinse we fought them last." Ads the mustached man.

"Panic now" asks the chubby teen to the leader. "No. We just got to figure out a plan and quickly."

"Mabye we should escape to Make a better plan?" Says Matt with Hunk noding his head agreeing with him.

"But we can't just abandon Arus. The galra will just keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them." Ads Pidge 

"Mabye if we run Sendak might leave the planet alone chasing us. Like they did on earth." Says Hunk wanting convince the others to run.

Suddenly a strong high pitched whistle can be heard all over the room. The whistler was klance. "Look I don't want to abandon Arus. Mabye running is the correct plan or mabye fighting is. Or even giving them the lions is. But I refuse to just surrender without atleast fighting back first. We won't know unless we try." His words having a deep effect on all the of them giving them the motivation to fight.

Shiro puts his hand on his shoulder proudly and looks at Allura. "Princess Allura, these are your lions. You have dealt with the galra before. You know What we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action."

"I... I don't know." She responds the words effects fading. Coran walks up to her. "Perhaps your father could help."

"My father?" She asks confused.

Coran takes Allura to another room. It was big and empty. With some kind of device on the center of the floor of the room.

"Coran what is this?"

"King Alfor knew there was a chance he might never see you again. So he had his memories. His very being stored in this computer. For you." Informs the mustached man.

As Allura got close to it the machine turned on. The room turned into a beautiful landscape. Clear blue skies, fertile green grass and gorgeous pink flowers. And the machine showing a hologram of her father.

"Father." She wispers as runs towards him. "Father it is so good to see you."

"Allura my only child. How I missed your face." His voice doe it sounded mechanical, it felt so real as it echoed throughout the room.

"I'm so frightened." She says as tears fall of her checks, kneeling next to the unit making the hologram. "A galra ship is set to attack, and I don't know what to do. Please father. I need your help."

"I would do anything to take this burden from you." The king tries to comfort his daughter.

"I don't know if we should run to preserve what we have or to fight and risk it all." The princess says as more tears falls. "I want to fight. But the paladins of old are gone. I know what you would do father."

"I scattered the lions of Voltron to keep them safe. Out of Zarkon's reach. You urge me to keep them and fight. But for the greater good of protecting the universe, I choose to hide them."

"I think I understand. Now."

"No, daughter.you were right. I made a terrible mistake one that cost the universe countless lives. Forming Voltron is the only way to stop Zarkon. You must be willing to sacrifice everything to assemble the lions and correct my error."

* * *

 

Allura comes back wearing a diferent outfit. It was somekind of white and pink  space suit, with black and blue. Her hair stiled into a bun.

"You five paladins were brought here for a reason. Your souls and the lions were ment to be together. Only you will they allow permission to pilot them. You. And you alone. We must fight. And keep fighting until we have defeated Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope." She walks up to Klance and puts her hands on his shoulder. " klance I was moved by your speech. I too wish to fight." 

Klance grabs one of her hands warmly. "Yeah! I want to fight by your side too!"

Shiro ads his hand. "I'm with you."

And so does Matt. "Same here."

Then pidge. "So will I."

And finaly hunk. "I want to help to."

* * *

 

They're taken to another room. The lights are turned on showwing five glass cases. Each with an armor of diferent color. Black, blue,red,green, yellow. "These are the suits of armor of the paladins of voltron."  They each check the armor that belonged to them. Looking at them with awed at their desing.

"Princes are you shure about this? They aren't exactly the best and the brightest the universe has to offer." Ask coran to his princess. "No. But they're all we've got." She answers her adviser.

"Boys. Time to suit up." 

"Yeah!"

As they were putting on the armor it felt like they were destined to wear them their whole life. It fit so perfectly. Even hunk's who's seemed to a zise too small for him.

Allura opens a case on the table revealing 4 altean gadgets.  They looked like handles with nothing attached to them.

"The bayard is the traditional weapon of the paladins of voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each paladin." The four bayards float to the paladin who's color matches with color of the armor.

Hunk gets an energy canon.

Matt gets a bo staff.

Klance a bayonet.

and Pidge an angular kata.

Allura walks to Shiro. "Shiro, I'm afraid your Bayard was lost with it's paladin."

"Gues I'll have to make do." Says Shiro with no problem.

* * *

 

They head back to the comand room showing blueprints of the enemy ship.

"You will have to retrieve Red from Sendak's ship." Starts Allura with the briefing.

"That's a really big ship, how are we gonna find Red?" Asks Klance. Matt steps up. "It's not really a matter of us but a matter a you." He says. Klance raises his right eyebrow in confusion. "Matt's right. Once you get close you will feel a presence pulling you, the voice helps too." Ads hunk but it only makes Klance even more confused.

Pidge sighs in frustration. "If you hear a girl's voice, follow it." Klance blinks a couple of times. "OH! Now I get it."

"Of course you do." Says the green paladin exasperated.

* * *

 

This is the plan they brainstormed together. They take Yellow and Blue and pretend to be giving them up, then when they least expect it. Start attack and if posible take down the ion canon. Use Green to sneak in from the back. Get Red. Get out. Done.

* * *

 

 Klance Shiro and Pidge managed to sneak in successfully. As they were walking through the hallways Shiro has another episode. Klance rushes towsrds him. "Nii-sama! Are you ok!" Shiro shakes his head finally calming down. "It's ok. I've been here before. After we were taken by the galra cruiser off kerberos, they brought us here." Pidge quickly walks to him.

"Does that mean my dad could be here!" Pidge exclaims. Klance could see what Pidge was planing. "Then you two go and get the prisoners I can find Red by miself." He smiles with pidge smiling back at him.

Shiro puts his hand on his shoulder worried. "Are you shure about this?"

"Hey you of all people should know how tough I am." He says playfully punching him the chest.

Pidge and shiro take left corridor, but before they could run. "Wait!" Klance quickly jumps and puts his arms around Shiro's neck. "Please come back." He wispers to his big brother. His nii-sama. Shiro could have sworn he heard a sob in there. How did Klance cope with his disappearance?

And with that they separate.

* * *

 

Klance keep getting lost that he desided to do the following: play spin the bottle with his bayonet and go the way the blade pointed. As stupid as it sounded it actually lead him to Red. Her voice helped too.

Klance finally reached the room she was in. "Finally found you. Come on let's go." He touches the particle barrier but nothing happend. "Come on! Your sisters are waiting for you!" Still no response. "Red. Red. Red... redredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDRED!!!" Even after that still nothing.

"Hu. That usually works." Klance says completely out of ideas. All of a sudden galra drones start shooting him. He defends himself with the shield on the gauntlet of the armor. "Are.you. serious right now!"

* * *

 

Shiro keeps looking back from where the came from in worry. Pidge caught notice of this. "Hey, don't worry about him. Idiots like him don't die young." His statement earn a chuckle from the Japanese man. "It's not that. Im worried because he tends to bottle up his emotions." 

Pidge stops in his tracks. "Klance. Klance of all people bottles up his emotions? I find that hard to believe."

"Not all ofhis emotions just the negative ones. Like: anger, sadness or frustration. And everyone has a boiling point and when he reaches his it's not pretty." Now that pidge thought about it he does remember that one time where klance went completely ballistic on a kid at the garrison.

* * *

 

"I WILL MAKE SCRAP METAL OUT OF YOU! YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF TRASH!!!" Klance screams at the top of his lungs firing his bayonet like a mad man. His eyes were wide open. His left and right became a darker color. From red to crimson and from blue to a deep sea blue. This was a sign that he was completely and absolutely livid. "I WAS TAKEN FROM MY HOME IN A GIANT ROBO-LION! AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! NOT TO MENTION HOW IM FIGHTING A WAR! TO WHICH I DIDN'T SING UP FOR YOU KNOW! AND THIS?! YOU WANNA GO CRAZY?! I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY!!!" He yells louder than ever before. He slams his fist on the panel he was taking cover behind. Opening the airlocks sending all the drones into the void of outer space. The red paladin was holding on to the panel presing buttons at random. "Okay in retrospect this was kind of a bad ide-AAAAAHHH!" He screams as he too is send out into space. 

But in the fraction of a fraction of a second. Red comes to life and saves her paladin.

**"THAT! Was pretty daring. But I think it would be better if you refrain from doing that again. If my memory is correct you organics cant breathe in space."** Her voice cocky fiting for a delinquent.

"Ok. How abot we blow up some ships instead?" He asks his lion excited

**"Get out of my head!"** says red just as if not more exited.

* * *

 

The mision was successful, they were able to get Red back, destroyed the ion canon and even managed to save the prisoners thank to Shiro unlocking some kind of power in his arm. But unfortunately Matt and Pidge's father was not there.

They were now in another room, a giant obsidian door. Behind it the black lion slumbered. The awaken four stand before it with their paladins infront of them in a one knee praying position so was Shiro in front of the door. The four lions roar in harmony the sound echoing throughout the room until it reached the door. 

It opens revealing the Black the black lion.

**"So you you are the one who will be my new paladin. You are lacking in many traits, but at the same time I see room for potential. Very well. Let us ride. I shall destroy all whom you view as an enemy in our quest for protecting the universe as I was born to do."** She roars to confirm her starement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seems like I skipped some parts its because they were exactly the same as the canon show. Wich meant that I dint have to write it if you have been watching the show its also because it wasnt important. If I skip a scene or two is because of these reasons.


	6. Episode 4: Ten souls, ten hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All five lions are finally together. Now the problem is... How do you make voltron again?

" **So you you are the one who will be my new paladin. You are lacking in many traits, but at the same time I see room for potential. Very well. Let us ride. I shall destroy all whom you view as an enemy in our quest for protecting the universe as I was born to do."** She roars to confirm her starement.

* * *

Allura and Coran celebrate as the screen shows that all lions are awake. But their celebration is cut short when alarms start to blare. The screen now showing Sendak's ship entering the atmosphere. 

"Oh, quiznak!" Yells coran. Allura starts to tinker with the castle's controls. "Sendak has entered the arusian atmosphere. We need voltron now!" She orders.

Each paladin enter their lion's cockpit.

"Ready for some action?" Asks Shiro.  **"Aw! How my fangs hunger for the heat of battle."** Shiro smilesat his lion's fighting spirit.

"Ready to make some explosions?!" Asks Klance twitchy from the excitement.  **"Yeah! And let's make them big ones at that!"** Klance nods in agreement. 

"Are you ready." Matt asks mentally preparing himself.  **"Yes. I am shure we will win."** Matt smiles seeing that Blue was becoming more outspoken.

"Shall we show these guys who's boss?" Pidge asks.  **"Of course we will! What other option is there?"** Pidge really liked the sass in Green's voice.

"We can do this! We can do this!" Hunk repeats his mantra from before pumping him up for the fight.  **"yeah we can!"** Yellow cheers alongside her paladin.

With all ten of them ready they rush to the battle field. A barrage of lasers attacking the castle is halted by a barrier.

"Sir! The ion cannon is ready to fire." A galra soldier informs. Sendak smiles at the news. "Good. Fire!" The blast hits the barrier but still managed to survive it. The blast was so powerful the shockwave made the castle shake, leaving everyone groaning in pain, even the lions.

Hunk regains his balance and sees the ship with the scaning function of the cockpit. The ion cannon was repaired. "Man, those galra guys repair things fast."  **"Man! All that hard work for nothing!"** says Yellow irritated.

"The barrier gets weaker with every blast. Once that shield goes down the castle will be defenseless." Informs coran trought the communicators in the helmets. Allura struggles to keep the barrier active. " I can give you cover with the castle's defenses for a while, but you must form voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!"

Hunk sighs. "Jeez, no pressure." "Right?" Ads Klance.

The cannon fires a second time nearly destroying the particle barrier creating an even stronger shockwave. Shiro managed to hold his ground. "Listen up team voltron! The only we're going to succeed is to give it all you've got! This looks bad but we can do this!"  **"This fight may look dificult. But you only lose if you admit defeat."** "are you with me?" Shiro's words of strength and Black's words of authority give the team their second wind. 

They all nod in agreement. "I'm nodding. Is everyone else nodding?" Hunk asks

"I did!" Says Klance with his childish tone as if they weren't in the middle of a live or death situation.

"Yup." Says Pidge not caring anymore.  **"well that killed the mod."** says Green annoyed, Pidge agreeing with her.

"Uh... So did I?" Says Matt feeling awkward now.

"Good. Let's go!" And with that said they follow the leader's lead.

They all dash at out of the barrier. "Hey! I have a question! How are we gonna do that?" Asks The red paladin nonchalantly. "Good question. Does anyone have an idea on how to form voltron?" Shiro says trying to keep the momentum 

"Uuummm... I don't see a combine into a giant robot button anywhere on my dash board." Says the yellow paladin not knowing what to do. "Wait!" Speaks up Matt. "Didn't Allura said something of our hearts merging?" 

"Did she mean it in a metaphorical or literal sense? Cause she wasn't very clear about that." Says the red paladin confused. **"It's both."** Says Red. With a voice that says: I don't care. "Wait how does that work?" He asks his lion.

"What did she say!" Yells Pidge trying not to get hit. "She said its bot-OUCH! Hunk what the heck!" He was going to explain but then Yellow crashed into him. "Sorry I tought it would work!" Apologies Hunk.

 **"No, Red we're supose to be in harmony with eachother."** Says Blue as a matter of matter factly

 **"Weren't we basicaly glued to eachother"** Says yellow confused. "Wait you don't know?!" Asks Hunk to his lion very confused as he only heared Yellow's part.

"Wait can someone please tell what the other lions are saying! I can only hear Green!" Yells Pidge in frustation. 

 **"What you SHOULD be doing is follow my directions like you should allways do."** Says black starting to get annoyed with her sister. They were more obedient in the past.

Their talk is interupted by more enemy fire.

Pidge groans in frustration. "UGH! This is ridiculous! We can't comunicate like this!"

"Yeah, right?! We can speak with eachother, the lions can speak to eachother but we can only talk to our respective partners!" Says klance feeling his left eye twitching.

"Trying to dodge these guys isn't helping either." Ads Matt.

For now they desided to take out the cannon fodder. But it looked like no matter how many they took out more just keeped on coming.

 _"Quickly paladins! Our energy levels are low!"_ Says the pincess with urgency

"Uh! Guys! Guys I have an idea!" Yells klance on the com. "What if we synchronize with eachother?"

"What?" Say Pidge, Hunk and Matt in unison.

"No really I'm serious! Mabye if we move in zinc like as if it were a dance!"

"I think that could work. Let's give it a shoot." Says Shiro willing to try anything at this moment.  "Shiro your the leader here, be the conductor." Says Matt willing to try it too.

They all start running right next to eachother. Black in the middle, Red and Green to the left and Blue and Yellow to the right. They start to jump and hop and spin at the same time do avoid attacks. They crash into eachother a few times but they quickly found a beat they could all follow. They don't even notice when the lions start to glow with energy.

It looked like They were about to make it when from out of no where they are shoot down by a ship.

"Aw man we were so close." Whines Hunk rubbing his sore neck. "We can't use this tactic here, we're too sorounded." Ads Pidge

Shiro regains his posture. "Let's try to fly in formation and try it again. It will give us more room to work with. Take off on my cue. One... two... three... Voltron!"

They all start to fly upwards at top speed. "Hey, I'm starting to feel something!" Says the blue paladin. "I do too. It's like we're all being pulled in the same direction!" Ads the chubbier paladin. "Yay! It's working, it's working it's working!" Says the klance like an exited child.

"Uh. Guys, I think I know why. Look up." Says shiro, it was actually Sendak's ship's tractor beam. "Does that mean it's still working?" Asks Klance not seeing the big picture. "No it doesn't." Growls Pidge in frustation at him. How can this guy be so smart that he made a tactic that they almost made Voltron but so stupid as to not  see the obvious.

"Sendak's ship is sucking us in like a black hole" says Matt scared, afraid he'll end up a prisoner again.

 **"How dare you! I will tear you apart for this!"** Swears Black struggling against the tractor beam.

 **"Dammit! I just woke up! Im not going back to sleep again."** Red growls furious at the tought.

 **"This is humiliating."** Are the only words to escape Green's mouth.

 **"What! No! It can't end like this!"** Yellow says as she tries to break free.

 **"I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough."** Blue laments.

Sendak observes from the ship as the beam sucks in the lions into the ship. "Send a report to emperor Zarkon, the day is ours." He says triumphly

The ion cannon next shot finally breaks the partivle barrier. "Oh no." Whispers shiro in shock.

"I don't care what you say Shiro. I'm panicking now!" Cries the yellow paladin in fear

"It can't end here, can it?!" Asks Pidge unable to belive this.

"No!no, no, no, no!" Yells Matt feeling a panic attack coming.

"Yada! Yada! Yada! YADA!" Screams klance.

(Yada: it means to refuse to do something in japanese.)

Klance's eyes darken and are completely wide open, full of raging fury. "There is. No way. That I'm! Leting you stupid color thieves get away with this!" He musters enough power for Red to tackle Black out of the tractor beam.

Shiro regains control of Black and shoots down the tractor beam releasing the others.

"Listen team! We can do this. We simply have to believe in both ourselves and eachother. We are the ten warriors who will save the universe." The black paladin's words. Fill the other paladins with the determination to keep fighting.

"Yeah! We have to fight! We won't know unless we try!" Red regains her energy

"I just found my family again! I'm not going to lose it twice!" Green can feel her eneegy returning

"I don't plan on giving up just yet!" Blue starts to feel energy overflowing inside her.

"I want to do my best too! Even if I'm scared!" Yellow can feel her energy returning to her.

"We are the universe's only hope!" Starts shiro. "with strength!" Say both Shiro and Black in unison

"With hope!" Matt and Blue

"With kindness!" Hunk and Yellow

"With valor!" Klance and Red

"With knowledge!" Pidge and Green.

"We are Voltron!" all ten of them say together, the five lions tart to glow again. And a huge flash covers the entire battlefield.

(The regular voltron transformation scene they re-use in every episode.)

The ion cannon misses and hits a mountain behind the castle. Allura zooms in with the screen of the comand room. There was a figure but it was covered in the smoke, it clears up revealing voltron finaly formed.

"Voltron." Says comander Sendak scared of the new enemy on the field.

"I can't believe it!" Says Matt astonished. "We formed Voltron!" Ads Pidge.

"Guys look I'm a leg!" Says Hunk completely thrilled. "And I'm an arm! Someone high five me!" Says Klance just as excited.

"Alright team! Let's get that cannon!" Orders Shiro.

They rip out the canon from the ship and shove the red arm inside it shooting an energy beam making the front of the ship explode. And they don't stop there , now blowing up the rest of it. The galra soldiers managed to escape unseen.

* * *

They are now separated outside infront of the castle gates. They all take off their helmets a shake off the sweat. Congratulating eachother and the lions.

Allura and Coran rush to them.

"Great work paladins!" She congratulates 

"Thanks Allura. Can't believe we actually did it." says Matt still dumbfounded that they survived.

Klance gives him a strong hug. "Of course we did! It's because we had eachother to fight with." Shiro puts his hand proudly on his shoulder. "Precisely. And klance I think your suffocating him."

Klance lets go of him. "Omygoshimsosorryididntmeanto!" He rambles quickly. Matt coughes a little. "Don't worry I will survive." He says jokingly. "But how did we do it?" He then asks. 

Klance spreads his arms in excitement. "Don't you see we were synchronized!" His statement only makes the others more confused. Pidge who is fluent in speaking stupid desides to translate.

"What he means is that our emotions and feeling were so in zinc that we basicaly became one, not just the five of us, all ten of us." He says as he turns to the lions.

Matt notices a sad look on Pidge's face. "Hey kat-pidge. Don't worry we WILL find dad sonner or later. I promise." Pidge looks at his brother with a happy smile with tears running doen his face. They give eachother a strong hug

"We won the battle. But the war has only just begun and I'm afraid that Zarkon will not stop until he has these lions. But I have faith you will keep them safe, just as they keep you safe." Informs Allura starting with worry but then changed to optimism. "Good thing you paladins know what your doing. Because your going to have to form Voltron again and again." Ads coran just as optimistic.

"Totally. Wait, what?" Says hunk without thinking. Then rhe information finally reached him making dread rise in his stomach.  **"Oh calm down we've already done it. I'm shure we can xo it again!"** Yellow's energetic response works only a little in lifting her pilot's mood. "We kinda barely managed to survive this one." Ads Matt just as nervious as his chubbier companion.

"Well you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them!" Says coran dramatically. "It's not going to be easy being the defenders of the universe."

"No way! I'm shure we can do it again. We totally can!" Is Klance's energetic response.

 Klance is a literal ball of sunshine. His positivety infecting the others. Shiro smiles. "Defenders of the universe hu? That's got a nice ring to it."

They all turn around to the five lions with the confidence to win this war.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume that by now you guys already know Matt and Klance's roles in the team:  
> Shito, Hunk and Pidge keep their roles as the leader, cowardly lion and smart one roles
> 
> Matt is the harmonizing factor of the team and Klance the motivational factor.
> 
> Also I have dare for you readers! How many traits of Keith and lance can you spot in lance?


	7. Episode 5: Together we stand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the eneny is gone, it's time for some training!
> 
> This goes well as you imagine... Bad.

 

The sun started to rise over Arus, everyone was peacefully resting in their new rooms in the castle, except for pidge who fell asleep watching over the prisoners they rescued with his robo pet Rober.

And without any warning the alarms start to blare waking everybody up. 

"Everybody up! Zarkon is attacking!" They hear Allura yell from the intercom.

Hunk and Matt fall on the floor from the unexpected awakening and rush to the comand room still in their pajamas. 

"The castle's about to be destroyed!"

Shiro was doing push up in his armor. The minute the alarms turn on he grabs his helmet and also heads to the comand room, same with Pidge wearing his casual clothes.

"Go, go, go! We need votron now!" She keeps yelling. "Hurry we can't survive much longer!" The screens were in window mode with the particle barrier active. Nothing was happening outside.

Allura and coran were still waiting for their paladins. Even after putting up a show they still aren't here yet. "You've got to sell it a little bit more." Explains the mustached man taking the mic. He clears his throat.

"Oh no! Allura is dead! Aw, it's horrible! Her head fell off!" He yells with a tone that one could easily tell it was fake. "Wait! What? Her severed head is trying to speak to me! What is it Allura's head? What are your final words?!"

"Coran." She says done pretending as the paladins finaly made it to the comand room. "Oh yes princess I'm listening!" Says the crazy old man not knowing they are behind him. "It's over." She says trying to get him to quit it.

"Oh! I know! If only Voltron had been formed!" He keeps talking overdramaticly. He turns around and finally sees the others. "Oh! Time!" He tops the timer he was holding.

Half the team looks at the alteans like as if they were a weird comedy skit and the other half still a bit sleepy.

"I guess this isn't an actual attack." Asks shiro still a bit confused.

"And it's a good thing it wasn't because it took you... Coran?" The princess starts to says disappointed and looks at her advisor for the time. "75 degrees... Oh. Sorry. No, this a meat thermometer." He start serious and then laughts at his own error.

Allura sighs in annoyance. "However long it was, it was too long. You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon." She says like a general would to rookies in the military. "Look at you! Only Shiro is in uniform. Matt, pidge, Hunk, where are your bayards? And where is Klance?"

* * *

 

They all go to the room that belonged to the red paladin that was now Klance's. There find klance a tangled mess. Drooling and snoring loudly, one leg in the air his arms tangled on the torso with the blanket. He then changed position to face down, the head to the side and his rear in the air, and so he continues to change position in bed fully asleep.

Coran pulls on his mustache. "Oh my! He's more wiggly than a wild waltorisic!" He exclaimes. Allura groans in frustation. "Can someone please! Wake him up."

"Hold on, I got it." Shiro approaches his fellow paladin. Kneels down and pinches his nose not letting him inhale. Unable to breath he wakes up scared flailing his arms and legs. "Who! What! Where! Why!" He yells and falls on the floor, his blurry vision becomes clear and sees his teammates. "What? Take a picture it will last longer." He says still a little disoriented.

* * *

 

With the red paladin awake and the others out of their pajamas they return to the comand room.

"Coran and I have been up for hours getting the castle back in order. We had to run a test on the alarms, and we desided to test you as well. Guess wich one of you failed."

"Hey" says hunk still yawning. "You got to sleep for 10,000 years man. Monday night I was on earth. Now I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird castle. That. Is a lot to process in, uh... I don't know. What day is today?" Rants the chubby teen but gets confused trying to recount the days they've spent here.

"It's the third quintant of the spicolian movement. Hump day!" Explains the wacky mustached man. "It's a lot to process." Concludes Hunk.

"You must understand the stakes of our mission." She explains more calmly. She actives the map. "Over the last 10,000 years, the castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations." One by one the blue dots, each a planet in the universe beging to change color from blue to red meaning a distress beacon is active, almost all of them turned red. "So we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe." She turns the map showing more planets. These have yet to be taken over by the galra. "Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable."

Unknown to the rest Klance started to shake with fear. He has a flash of two boys entering a house, one had white skin and black neck length hair. The other appeared to be of latino heritage with beautiful blue eyes. They enter what appears to be the latino boy's house, his big family happily celebrating a birthday party for the white boy.

The flash now over, Klance shaking of terror is switched by a one of rage. "As if I'll let them near." he whispers with the killing intent of a territorial beast. His words are unheard by his allies.

"Oh no." Says the yellow paladin in worry.

"Exactly." Affirms the princess. "Our mission is to free all those planets. Coran and I are getting the castle to leave Arus. During that time you must learn to form voltron. So we can beging to fight Zarkon." She ads.

Shiro turns around to his team. "The princess is right. Let's go to the lions start training." Comand the black paladin.

"Wait. But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the galra ship." Says Pidge impatiently. His brother puts his hand on his shoulder. "Pidge they will still be there when we get back you can talk to them then." He says with a tone only an older sibling can comand.

"He's right number five. I have you ranked by height, okay? The prisoners need to remain in the cryo-replenishers until tomorrow." Ads the Coran.

"That's right. Now, go to the lions." Ads the princess

Pidge is still unwilling but summits.

Each of them go to a door and down an elivator, shiro going down through a panel at the front of the room. As they go down their clothes are instantly switched with their paladin armor.

They then slide down a hallway going down on a line holding on to handle bars as if they were sip-lining. The hallway and the lights are of matching color with their paladin. They each then land on what looked like to be a small ship for one person. They looked like they could be used for races.

They dash through a second hallway until reaching a platfrom taking them up to the the hanger of their lions.

The small ships enters trought the chest of the lion as the paladin is taken to the cockpit in the head. The chair of the ship being the chair for the cockpit.

They exchange greetings with their lions and fly out in front of the bridge that lead to the castle.

All except for yellow. Hunk fingers slipped from the handlebars and had to slide down. When he made it down, the ship's sensors thought he was in and dashed without him. And to make matters worse or hilarious. Yellow was sleeping with her barrier active. Hunk could hear snooring and it was definitely Yellow's voice.

* * *

 

"Should one of us go get him?" Asks Matt a bit worried. **"Mabye he got stuck?"** Says Blue just as worried for her sister.

**"20 balmera crystal shards says he did."** Says Red not really caring. **"40, Yellow overslept. Again."** Says Green.

Yellow Finally makes it. "Sorry we're late. Yellow wouldn't wake up." Hunk says sorry. **"Hey nobody told me that we would be waking up this early!"** Says yellow trying to defend herself.

"But seriously can't we park like a little closer to the bridge?" Asks Hunk as he finally lands. **"I know right! That allways bugged me!"** Exclaims Red. She waits for Hunk's reply. **"Oh yeah, that's right you can't hear me."**

With all five lions present they form a line. Black in the middle, Red and Blue to the right and Green and Yellow to the left.

Shiro coughs to get everyone's atention both paladin and lion. "Alright guys. Let's just fly in tight formation until we are totally in sync like before."

Allura contacts them through the comunicators on the cockpits. "Remember that you are not five pilots, but ten souls. Maintain harmony and form voltron."

"Yeah!" All ten cheer in unison and start to fly in formation. But nothinf happens. Everytime they try again they yell yeah, each attempt failling and moral falling quickly until the hype became boredom.

"Whoo" says weakly the yellow paladin. "Am I the only who's still pretending to be excited?"

"I'm not" says pidge

"Yeah me too." Ads Matt

" the moment's passed." Includes Klance bored.

"Clearly this isn't working. Let's set down for a little bit." Says Shiro disappointed.

"Uh! Uh! Uh!" Says Klance raising his arm even doe no one can see him. "What if we try to literally build voltron like jenga!" He says with his usual childish tone.

"I'm willing to try anything, I say we try it." Says the Blue paladin giving his two cents.

"Pidge, Hunk. What do you guys say?" Shiro asks his other teammates.

"If you guys want to I guess." Answers Pidge. "Okay" is Hunk's response.

* * *

 

Green and Blue stand next to eachother, Red on top of them to the side. Black with her back legs on Blue and Green's rear and the front ones on Red's back and Yellow on Black's back.

"Hunk. What are you doing?" Asks the black paladin.

"What do you mean?" He answers not seeing what's wrong with his position in the pyramid. "Your supose to be the leg over here." Explains the leader.

"What? No, no, no. I'm pretty sure that when we did it last time I was the head, right? That's what Yellow said." Says the chubby teen. **"Yup we definitely were."** Affirms the lion.

Black roars angrily and shakes Yellow off her. **"Never do that again! I'm the head here!"** She says not liking that her position of power is threatened. Yellow just nods in fear. "Shiro what the heck?!" Says Hunk surprised. "I'm sorry it was Black. She REALLY didn't like that." He answers  ashamed even tough he didn't do anything.

"Ok but I get head next time." Says Hunk, but then Black lets out a big roar everyone could tell that was a definite no. "You know what I'll be the leg!" He says now scared. **"Yeah! Legs are important too!"** Says his lion just as scared.

They try again. This time with Blue and Yellow on the bottom, Red and Green in the middle and Black at the top.

"Okay. Arms and legs... And I'll for the head." The leader breaths in calmly. "Feel the bond with your lion. Channel your energy into forming Voltron. Focus. Focus.

Arus' version of a tumble weed rolls by. Nothing happend.

"Is everyone bonding and focusing?" Shiro asks as nothing was happening.

"I am. Or atleast I think I am." Says Matt now unsure.

Klance groans like a kid throwing a tantrum. "Why isn't it working?! It was so easy before!"

"Ladies?" Asks the black paladin to the lions. They growl in a low tone meaning no.

"Okay, okay, let's take a break." Shiro says tired.

Allura contacts them. "Sorry to interupt but I may be able to help. Yesterday you weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle." She informs

"Yeah." Agrees Pidge.

"I think so." Ads Matt.

"You're right." Says Shiro.

"Hmmm." Hums Klance trying to remember.

"Perfect." She says glad they agree with her. "Because I need to run a diagnostic test on all of the castle's defenses." She explains activating them as she talks. "This should help."

The barrier particle activates and laser start to shot at the team.

They all start to run scared trying not to get hit by lasers.

"Allura what the heck?! Have you gone insane?!" Yells Klance. **"You're lucky you're in that castle!"** Threats Red wishing she could hear her right now.

"Running a diagnostic test on the castle defenses and inspiring you!" Says the princess as if she wasn't committing attempted murder. "I believe in you paladins! Let fear be your guide! Form voltron!"

"This is completely messed up!" Says Matt panicking. **"Don't worry. I will do my best to protect you."** Blue says, her voice still quiet an shy but it had courage in it too. Her words and her tone calm him down, giving him courage too. "Thanks. So will I." Says the blue paladin, now having a more tight grip on the control, now trying to not get hit for his lion's sake.

"Please stop! Please! Have mercy on us! Says Hunk bawling his eyes out. "You think Zarkon is going to have mercy on you?" She asks not seing the problem with this. **"She has a point."** Says Yellow. "You're not helping." Cries out her paladin.

"He's probably on his way to destroy us all." Ads the princess. She set it to auto lock mode and leaves the room.

* * *

 

At the galra headquarters a general informs to the emperor that he had to abandon the mission or risk losing half of his crew. The emperor says that if they were strong they would survive and how weakness an infection that needs to be removed or it would spread.

Zarkon's words leave the general shocked as he is taken sway by droids.

"What have you and your druids come up with to capture Voltron?" He asks to Haggar the witch. His most trusted and most loyal servant.

"I have been working on perfecting something. Something that will strike fear into the hearts of any who stand against it." She informs with a raspy voice fiting of her tittle as a witch. "Voltron may have surprised Sendak, but he will not be able to overcome my creation." She says with pride.

* * *

 

The lions were put in their hangars to rest and the paladins rest on the couch of the break room groaning in pain.

"Are we at full power on condencer number five yet?" Asks the princess checking the status of the castle with Coran as they enter the break room. "No, still just at 84%." Answers her advisor disappointed.

Allura looks up and sees the team. "You did it! You formed voltron." She exclaims.

"Nope." Says Klance struggling to talk with his body hurting so much. "The lasers and the barrier went down. We needed a break." He explains tired.

"What?" The princess asks not liking the sound of any of that.

"Oh, right. Sorry princess." Says coran slightly embarrassed. "I had to turn off the castle's defenses to test the fire suppressors."

Shiro also enters the room. "What are you guys doing here? We're not taking a break." He inform with comand but not as scary as Black would.

"Shiro's right. You should be training." Ads the princess just as commanding.

"We've BEEN training." Hunk says tired. "When are we going back to earth?"

"I'm not going back until I find dad." Says pidge looking at his brother. "Yeah." Says Matt agreeing with his younger sibling. "Plus I don't I can leave Blue after all this."

"Guys there won't be an earth if we don't figure out how to fight Zarkon." Shiro interrupts.

"Ugh! But hoooooooowwwww?!" Says Klance still sluggish whining like a little kid crawling his way to Shiro, even climing him to hang from his shoulder. "We can't fight if can't even form voltron" he whines poking Shiro's cheek.

"Well I'm not surprised." Says Coran joining the conversation. "You know, the original paladins fought hundreds of battles together, side by side. They were like a pack of yalmors linked at the ears." He even stretches his ears to prove a point.

"Hu?! But I thought we were already like that!" Whines Klance even more slowly slipping off Shiro.

"During the last attack , your survival instincts forced you to work as a team. But that will only take you so far." Informs the royal advisor. "You'll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron and beating Zarkon. You should try working out on the training deck."

Klance instantly gets up full of energy his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Did you say a training deck."

* * *

 

Haggar enter a cell with a big inmate inside chained to the wall. "I think I have the opportunity you've been waiting for." She informs the inmate. "How would you like to get your revenge against the champion?" She asks him. He doesn't say anything but his one good eye you could tell it was a yes from the gleam in it and its wicked sharp toothed mouth.

* * *

 

The paladins are taken a big room with enough space for running and any other form of exercise.

Coran clears his throat. "Two, two, one, two." Checking the mic.

"Okay listen up guys. The paladin's code demands you put your team member's safety above your own."

They are standing in the middle of the room back to back with a little distance from eachother.

"A swarm of drones is about to attack. Its up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team." Coran informs as metalic balls start to soround them. The five activate the shields on their gauntlets and start to block the laser shots from the drones.

Hunk scared ducks instead of blocking it accidentally hiting Pidge in the back. A hole opens up under his feet and falls meaning he's out.

"Protect your teammates or no one will be there to protect you!" Exclaimes Coran but it doesn't help.

Hunk gets shot and also falls down a hole.

Shiro, Matt and Klance get close to eachother back to back and it looked like it was working and then Coran increased the difficulty and klance gets hit, they were too fast and just like that so does Matt quickly followed by Shiro.

Matt is now the only one in the room. There was a holographic maze that soon became invisible.

"To form voltron you must trust Each other. This ancient paladin maze will teach you that trust. Your teammate can see the walls But you cannot. So listen carefully. If you touch you'll get a slight shock." Says Coran has he tells the instruction.

"Gez like I'm not under enough pressure already." Says Matt nervious as he puts on his helmet. "So who's my guide?"

"It's me!" Matt hears Klance's voice and gets even more nervious. Its not he didn't trust the purple boy it's that until now he appears to a bit of a lose cannon from time to time.

"Take two steps forward." He tells his companion with confidence

"Okay are you shure?" The blue paladin asks still a bit unsure.

"Im sure! Wait mabye it's three steps?"

This uncertainty now made his teammate even more nervious. He Desides to take the three steps but gets shocked by the walls.

"Omygoshidintmeantoimsorry!" Klance's brain was now scrambled.

"Uh? Two steps to the left?"

*shock*

"No wait. Uh? Four steps forward."

*shock*

"Ah!!! Okay, okay, okay ummm? Walk forward?"

*shock*

*Shock*

*Shock*

By the end of it Matt was a walking piece of burned toast. Klance repeatedly apologized from the shame. On his knees vowing down his head repeatedly.

* * *

 

They are now on the lions in the air flying in formation.

"You'll never be able to be able to form voltron unless Each of you and your lions have a strong bond."

Hearing that made the paladins a bit unsure. They've only known them for like two days. Sure they are soul linked but they virtualy know nothing about eachother.

Matt touches the dashboard as if he was petting Blue. "I trust Blue." Is the only thing he says.

"Perfect! Then you won't have any issues with this exercise. Everyone. Put your lions into a nose dive!" Coran says dramatically.

"This is an expert level drill you shouldn't attempt until you've been flying for years, but uuhhhh... were in a bit of a rush. So here we go." He explains a tad bit nervious. He preces some buttons. "Activating training helmets!"

The visor of the helmets become pitch black not letting any of them to see.

"You must learn to see through your lion's eyes. The goal is to pull up before you crash into the ground. Feel what the lions feel!"

Hunk to scared pulls up. Crashing into rocks also scaring Pidge and does the same.

Shiro focuses on his breathing and clears his mind only concentrating on Black.

**"We are two but one aswell. As I see into your mind. See into mine. Show me that great power swirling inside you!"** Shiro manages to do it and pulls up safely.

Matt breathes in and out. "Blue I strust you. I need you here. I need you to be my eyes. Please." He says calmy.

**"See the world with a new view on it. Let your faith shine your way."** And with that matt manages to do it too.

"Come on Red! I need your help" Klance asks his lion. **"Just breathe and concentrate."** She says calmly.

"It's not working."

**"What do you mean its not working? It should!"** Red says starting to lose the calm facade she put on showing her brash personality.

"I mean it's not-" Their conversation is interupted as they crashed into the ground.

"We have a few things to work on don't we?" **"Yup..."**

* * *

 

They return to the training room all siting on the floor wearing some kind of device on their heads.

"The most important part of paladin training is to be able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron. Everything else has to fade away." Explains Coran.

The devices on their heads were making projections of their toughts. Hunk was thinking of sushi, klance of the spot, both Pidge and Matt were thinking about their parents and Shiro was the first to think only on forming voltron. Making a miniature projection of Black.

"This technique is essential every time you form Voltron. So relax and open your minds. No walls no secrets between paladins. Come on everyone, clear everything. Now focus on forming your lion."

Finaly all five form a holographic lion and start to form voltron.

So close and then the green lion start to static showing the picture Pidge and his girlfriend.

"Yo Pidge! I know you miss your girl but you need to concentrate. You're kinda depressing the single guys here." Says klance trying to maintain the red lion hologram pointing to Matt and Hunk with his thumbs.

"I wasn't! Hunk was rooting around in my head!" Says pidge defensively.

"I thought we were open. You can look in my head hole." Says Hunk not seeing the problem.

Pidge was going to yell at him but then a piece of information finally reaches him. "Wait! You're dating someone?!" He says completely taken back by that.

Klance makes a fake gasp. "Hey it's true! Here I'll show you." Klance concentrates on maintaining the red lion hologram while showing a projection of what appeared to be two teens who kinda look like the two boys in the flashback but it was hard to tell sinse it was so blurry.

"Well talk about who's in a soul bond with who later. Right now everyone must be able to se into everyone's head holes" says Coran from the intercom making Klance's focus fall and the projection fades but the red lion one is still maintained.

"Free your minds!" Exclaims the advisor.

They all re-concentrate and start from the beginning. It looked like it was working. The legs and the right arm connect, the green lion was abot connect too but just at the last minute it changed into a projection of Pidge with his girlfriend.

Pidge grunts in frustation and removes the headgear throwing in it to the ground.

"Ka-" Matt was going to say.

"I'm done with this. Look, I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head!"

"Oh, come on, Pidge we're starting to get the hang of this." Says Shiro trying to get the green paladin to comply.

The glasses wearing boy sighs in defeat. "I'm just... I'm just tired okay?"

Matt gives his former cellmate a pleading look. Shiro sighs. "Okay. Let's take a break."

Everyone sighs in relief tired as well.

Coran brings them water in small bags with straws. "You have been working hard. Mabye it's time to relax a little." Says Coran as he passes the water to the team.

Allura walks in with. The mice on her shoulders. "What are you doing lying around? Your supose to be training!" She barks with the mice agreeing with her.

"Just resting a bit." Informs her advisor. "You know you can't push too hard."

"What do you mean, can't push to hard?" She asks starting to lose her temper. "Get up you lazy lumps! It's time you face the gladiator!"

They all stand up with Bayard at hand (robo hand if you count Shiro.)

"In order to defeath the gladiator, five paladins must fight as one. Just like how you become one with your lion when flying."

A robot falls from a hatch on the roof wielding a bo staff.

Hunk tries to shoot it but it's too fast, one of the blast almost hits Klance but ducks and goes for Matt who counters with his own staff.

The gladiator easily takes down Hunk, Pidge rushes towards it trying to attack but it counters every attack and takes him out just as easily.

Klance tries to shoot it aswell but it's too fast even for him, he ditaches the knife from the bayonet. He tries to slash it when it got close but didn't do any better.

Matt tries to counter the robot with his own staff and Shiro attempts to attack from behind.

It looked like they were geting the hang of it, until both have flash backs from their time in the galra ship.

Klance comes out of nowhere and blocks the attack. "Nii-sama! Matt! I need you guys here!" Only Matt managed to regain his composure and re joins the fight.

But the three are beaten quickly, as the gladiator managed to attack from both the front and the rear with fast movements.

With all enemies defeated, it shuts down.

"That combat simulator was at a level fit for an altean child!" The princess barks sounding more like a dictator than a princess. "You're not even close to working as a team, let alone ready to face Zarkon!"

* * *

 

They go to the dining room, the plates of varying sizes each full of food goo.

"Ahoy young paladins! I've whipped up a big batch of focussing food. After this meal, you'll be forming Voltron six times a movement and twice on the astral conflux!" Explains Coran.

"Smells great Coran. Thanks." Shiro says with gratitude.

The team was about to grab their forks, or whatever pases as a fork in Altea, Coran takes out a remote and presses the button, making shakes pop out and connect their wrists together.

"Uh... Coran?" Asks Matt nervous not liking to be in shackles again.

"I saw a lot of solid solo performances tody. But you're still struggling to work as a team. So welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day." He says starting serious but then changes to his goofy tone.

Hunk tries to grab the utensils but can't doe to the restraints. "Coran. I want you to think about what your doing." He says with a threatening tone.

"This one's a classic. You get to feed eachother like a pack of Yalmors!" The altean says dramatically, again not seein the problem.

The team tries to do the exercise but it's too dificult for them, pooking each other's cheeck, or it slipped off the spoon or almost hiting each other on the eye.

Allura groans starting to lose her patience. "Do earthlings ever stop complaining?"

"Can't you gives us a break? Everyone's been working really hard today." Says the leader trying to negotiate with the princess.

"THAT IT!" Klance says furious. Shiro takes a look at his face. His eyes were wide open with a darker color.

"Oh no. He overflowed." Whispers Shiro desicing to stay quiet to not get caught in the cross fire.

"WE'RE NOT SOME DOGS FOR YOU TO DO AS YOU LIKE! YOU... YOU... YOU...!" Says Klance trying to find the right insult.

"You do not yell at the princess!" Coran says defending Allura.

"Oh, the princess of what?" Says Pidge joining in Klance rant. "We're the only ones out here and she's no princess of ours!" "YEAH! WHAT YOU ARE IS A SPOILED BRAT!!!"

In a split second food goo land on the two's faces. The one who thrown it was the princess.

Klance grabs the goo on his face and munches on it. "Just so you know. This, means war." He says mimicking Bugs Bunny.

At that moment a bloody war is ignited between the humans and the alteans. A horrid war who's terror rival that of world war 2. Quickly it becomes a friendly food fight and it slowly ends.

The team laugh at themselves enjoying the moment.

"Enough!" Says Allura more angry than ever. "Do you see what your doing?" She lift up her head showing a happy face. "You're finally working together as one!"

Klance's eyes turn back to normal sparkling with color. "Hey! She's right"

"Yup." Ads Matt.

All of a sudden their bodies start to glow with the color of their specific lion, except Shiro Who was glowing purple. The lions roar can be heard all over the castle making a strange but beautiful melody

_Soul bond level increased. Level: 2_

Their bodies stop glowing and the melody fades.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking.?" Asks Hunk to his teammates.

"Let's form voltron!" Says Shiro with confidence.

"Yeah!" They all say in unison.

"Actually I was thinking of dessert. But, yeah! Let's do it!" Says the yellow paladin ruining the moment. Again.

They repeat the same process again. Go down the elevator, slide down the sip line, dash through the hallway on the small ships and stop on their lions.

"You ready Black?" **"I allways am."**

"Roger that! Let's go Green!" **"Alright!"**

"It's time Blue!" **"I will do my best!"**

"Let's party Red!" **"Yeah!"**

"We can do this Yellow!" **"Yes we can!"**

"Hey let's re use Klance's idea." Says Pidge giving his two cents. "It almost worked and there are no enemies to attack us. Alright, let's try it." Says Shiro in aproval.

They start to make the lions to dance, hoping and twirling in zinc. They do one last leap and dash into the air.

(Re-used transformation scene)

Allura and Coran stand outside with the mighty warrior Voltron standing before them.

"I told you I could get them to do it. They just needed a common enemy." Says Allura proudly.

"Its true. Like the old proverb says. A man can be driven to do anything, if a beautiful woman is just really, really mean to him." Says Coran trying to sound wise.

* * *

 

Back inside the break room, the team is wearing their causal clothes.

"That was completely amazing!" Says Klance still full of energy from the experience. "I have so much pent up energy I don't know what to do with it!" He runs in place to show it.

"I know I'm going to relax in my room. Today has left me completely drained." Jokes Matt joining the conversation.

"I just want you guys to know that I realized when we formed voltron." Hunk gives klance and Matt a strong bear. "We're brothers, man."

"Yeah we are!" The purple boy ads. "Nii-sama is the strong dad, Allura is the tough mom, Coran is the crazy uncle and we are the cool kids."

His words bring tears of joy to Hunks eyes. "Right?! I love you guys."

"Did the G-forces mess with your head a little bit?" Asks pidge jokingly. "Yeah mabye a little. I don't know. It's been a tough few days." Says Hunk a little unsure.

They get up to go to their rooms. Except the glasses wearing boy. "Going to bed Pidge?" Asks Shiro with Matt next to him. "In a minute." He answers. "Good work today. We're really coming together." Says the leader feeling proud of his team. With that said the siblings hug and everyone goes to their rooms to rest.

* * *

 

In the Galra headquarter, the inmate was inside a coffin with tubes and wires leading to a robot behind the coffin looking similar to the inmate. The witch actives her magic and the coffin start to glow, the inmates whales in pain as light flows from the wires to the his robotic lookalike and comes to life with it's eyes glowing with a sinister gleam.

After a few hours for preparations, the machine is put on a ship on a course to Arus.

"This beast will allow us to destroy the paladins. And then Voltron will be ours." Says the emperor with his voice sounding so hollow yet so sinister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys geeting a good interpretation and understanding of Klance's personality? If you have any question of hia character feel free to ask.


	8. Episode 6: Memories of a champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories, food, new friends and enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to have bern updated yesterday but my family keep interupting me because they needed my help. But the important thing is thst the chapters is finished. Here you go.

 

Unkown to the paladins danger was quickly approaching on the horizon. Courtesy of emperor Zarkon.

* * *

 

In the castle the paladins just finished a today's training session as they enter the dining room. "Nicely done team. We are really starting to get the hang of this." Says Shiro congratulating his team as they sit down to eat on the dinning room taking off their helmets.

"Did you guys see how far we kicked that fallen galra ship? Did it made it over or near the mountain?!" Klance basically shrieks shaking like a kid with a new toy.

"I know right? It must have been like a mile, or mabye two?" Says Matt almost as energetic.

"Hey don't forget that it was me and Yellow who did the kicking!" Says Hunk who also had fun. "Yeah but you almost made us fall too." Ads Matt joking.

"Uuuuhhhh! Burn!" Yells Klance as he and the blue paladin high five earning a laught from the yellow paladin.

Pidge giggles. "Sinse when are you two so buddy buddy?" He asks. "Hey, he has life outside of you!" Says the red paladin roasting the youngest member.

"Alright, alright. Save that energy for battle. We're gonna need it, that's for shure." Says their leader but stilled smiles as he too found it funny.

Coran enters holding a plater. "Hello guys. How was the Voltron workout?" He asks. "We're getting there." Answers Shiro slightly tired. "Are you and Allura almost done fixing the castle so we can leave this planet? I feel like we're sitting ducks here on Arus."

"Just about" explains the royal advisor as he puts the plater on the table. "In the meantime, to get your minds off those duck seats you're worried about, I made you guys an authentic ancient paladin lunch!" He exclaims lifting the lid revealing some kind of strange disgusting blob with more blobs coming out with steam.

Everyone lost their appetite. "Coran you just got me hooked on the goo and now you're switching it up?" Says Hunk trying not to look at it. "This is packed with nutrients." Explains Coran again not seeing the problem. "Ugh, it smells disgusting!" Says Hunk covering his nose after smelling it, Coran aswell. "I know! That's how you know it's healthy!" He explains as if he liked the smell.

"Coran we're on a planet with fresh herbs, spices, and whatever this thing is." Says Hunk pulling a strange plant from his pocket, it looked edible. "A tuber? Now if you'll excuse me going to head back to the kitchen and spice things up." With that said he leaves to do just that.

"Well more for us!" Coran takes s fork and takes a bite. He picks another piece and puts it near Pidge's lips. "Number 5, you just got to give it a taste.

Pidge looks Nerviously to the sides and gets an idea. "Yeah shure another time mabye, but right now I have to go check on the inmate. See ya later!" He basicaly yells and quickly leaves the room. Coran poits the fork to Matt. "What about you number 3." Matt sweets bullets. "Uh, I should go check on Kat-Pidge, bye" he says and leave just like his sibling. The old man points the fork now to Shiro. "Open the hatch. Food lion coming in!" Coran then starts to make airplane noises like how you do to babies. "I think I'll check on Pidge and Matt." Says the leader trying to sound emotionless and quickly leave.

Coran with only one paladin in the room goes to Klance. "Want to try it number 4?" Klance even more visibly nervious than his teamates tries to think of an excuse. "Fire! There a fire in the training room!" He runs even more panicked than then others taking a short cut by jumping over the table.

Coran sits down enjoying the food himself. "They have no idea what they are missing."

* * *

 

Shiro walks in to find Pidge and Matt siting down on the floor of the recovery room with the prisoners inside the pods in healing mode. Pidge taping their foot impatiently with his brother's arm on his shoulder calming him doen a bit. "You're as anxious as me." States Shiro observing the two siblings.

Pidge stands up and goes near one of the pods touching it. "These aliens we saved know must know something about dad. They have to." He feels a hand on his shoulder he turs his head to see Shiro. "I hope so too." He ads.

Pidge sits down again. "They recognize you , didn't they? They called you champion. What does that even mean?" He asks his leader.

Shiro was going to answer until he saw that Matt was shaking Nerviously and he was starting to sweet. They both look at him suspiciously. He clears his troath. "I know what you guys are thinking." He looks at his younger sibling. "No. I don't know anything about what happened to dad, we were separated and I didn't see him sinse then. He turns to his former cellmate. "Shiro I know you want to regain you memories. But trust me when I tell you this; you're better off not remembering what happend. What I got to see. What they did to you, what you were forced to do. You had worse panic attacks then the ones that you still have. Ignorance is bliss. And there's a reason that saying exist." With that said. Matt quickly leaves the room to calm himself down.

The two paladins left in the room were left completely shocked. Pidge was holding back tears from what his brother said, his voice was so full pain and dispear and Shiro not knowing what to say or do.

The pods de-active meaning the prisoners are completely healed.

* * *

 

Hunk comes back with dishes that sorta resemble earth food but still looks alien. Klance started to take bites, the yellow paladin notices Matt walk pass. "Hey Matt come over here! Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, uh... Thanks but I'm not feeling verry hungry." Says Matt nervious still a little shaken from the scene he caused. Hunk puts his arm aroumd his shoulders pulling him into the kitchen. "Don't worry it's not the food goo. I've been tinkering with the stuff I found and managed to coock something and I need tasters."

Matt with nothing else to do, plus he was a bit hungry sits down.

The blue paladin managed to get a few big bites but Klance was eating like a rabid wolf fearing he would get bitten if got too close.

Allura walks in seeing the red and blue paladin eat. "Did they like the paladin lunch?" She ask Coran. He looks away offended. "I don't want to talk about."

"I just got the final nebulon booster working. We should be able to leave planet Arus tommorow and take the fight to zarkon." She tells them.

The alarms turn on meaning danger. Matt and Klance stop eating. Allura turns on a screen in the dining room.

On screen showed a small creature wielding a sword. Fastly rushing between rock hiding rike a mouse.

"What is it." Asked Matt observing the screen. "I don't know what it is. Mabye it's a local arusian." Says the princess unsure. "He's aproaching the castle." She ads.

"Aw!" Says Hunk looking at the cute creature.

"He doesn't look too dangerous." Says Klance finding it cute aswell. Then actives his Bayard with serious mode active. "But you never know."

"No." Says Allura. "Alteans believe in peace first. Let's go welcome them."

With that said they all go the entrance except for Klance who looks at his bayonet. "Soon my pet. Soon..." He says with a fake sinister voice wanting to fight. He drops the act and laughs at himself. "I'm so silly! I should do comedy." He goes after his team to welcome the arusian.

* * *

 

The arusian thought that he was well hidden inside a Bush. "Greetings. We know you're there." Allura says with a calm and sweet tone. "No harm will come to you." She promises.

The little guy pops out ready for combat. It only got a collective "aw!" From Hunk and Klance.

Klance bends down and pokes his nose. "Hey now, it's rude to point blades at people you just meet!" He says as if he was talking to a baby.

Allura groans embarrassed. "Klance."

"What?" He asks, Allura points to his hand and he is still holding his bayonet. Embarrassed he deactivates his Bayard and hides it in his armor.

"Please kind sir, accept my most humble apologies." Says the princess regaining her composure.

The arusian puts his sword down no longer seeing them as a threat. "I am Klaizap, bravest of our warriors. Our village is over gazrel hill." He explains introducing himself. "I come seeking answers. As to why the lion goddess is angered with her followers."

"Followers?" Asks Coran pulling his mustache. "Lion goddess?" Also asks Hunk.

The arusian turns around showing them a mural of a bipedal lioness wearing robes and arusians vowing down to her. "The one the ancients spoke of."

"What makes you think she's angered?" Allura asks kindly.

"Destruction is everywhere. In the past few suns fire has rained from the heavens and a giant has danced on the sky." Explained the arusian.

The yellow paladin whispers. "I think he's talking about Voltron." "Yeah I think we get that." Answers Matt with a sweet drop on his head

"You have not angered the lion goddess." Reassure Allura. "How can you be curtain?" The tiny warrior asks her. "Because I am Allura and this is my castle." She says as-a-matter-a-factly.

The arusian gasps in realisation and vows down to her. "Lion goddess!"

"Please, bravest warrior. Take us to your village so we may meet our neighbors." The princess says gracefully.

Klance pokes her and whispers in her ear. "Are you shure this is a good idea?"

"Part of the paladin's mission is to spread peace and diplomacy." She answers. "Arus has been our host for 10,000 years. These people deserve our thanks.

With that said they leave for the village.

* * *

 

Pidge and Shiro stayed with the prisoners. Giving them blankets and refreshments.

"So how long have you been held captive by Zarkon?" Asks the green paladin handing a mug to one of the prisoners. "Some for years, decades mabye. It's hard to tell. Time bacomes a blur." The prisoner answers.

"You must have been there when my dad, Matt and Shiro arrived. My dad is sam and my brother is Matt. Did you see my dad?" He asks despread for answers.

"I never knew they're names, but I certainly remember the other earthling that arrived with Champion and the giver." The prisoner explains geting Shiro's atention.

"Why do you keep calling me that? And who was the giver?" He asks curious.

"You really don't rember? Unbelievable! You were a legendary gladiator. Undefeated in the ring. The giver was the name we gave to the younger earthling. He would share the little food he was given with us weaker prisoners." The prisoner says. "While you defeated an infamous galra gladiator known as Myzax. That was the day you earned the name champion." Shiro doesn't know how to feel as the story is being told. "I was there. As was the giver." The prisoner says with his tone changing into a sad one.

"We were all prisoners, forced to fight for the entertainment of Zarkon. That day we were sent to fight Myzax, a vile beast many tought could never be defeated... slaughter awaited us all. The giver was the first sent to fight. But fate had other plans. You were so thirsty for blood, you injured your fellow earthling."

Pidge look at Shiro angrily. "You attacked my brother?! Why?!"

"No! It can't be true!" The black paladin is left completly dumbfounded. Is this why Matt didn't want to talk about the subject? So he wouldn't feel guilty?!

"I was there." Informs the prisoner. "We all were."

Pidge was still angry at Shiro but he will have a talk with him later. "But what happened to the other earthling, my dad?"

"Nobody knows what happened to him, he barely appeared outside his cell. Some say he was taken. Where I don't know."

"Wait." Interrupts the leader. "There has to be more to the story. I couldn't have hurt my friend." He then has a realization. "Wait the ship we were held captive on crash-landed on this planet. They must have logs of prisoners, some information." He dazhes out of the room going straight to Black. "Hey! Wait! Im coming too." Says pidge following the leader.

* * *

 

Back with Allura and the rest of the group they arrive with no problem.

They are welcomed with open arms by the villagers.

The village chief approaches them. "Oh, lion goddess. I king of the arusians, formally beg your forgiveness. Please have mercy on us and accept our traditional dance of apology. As atonement for our wrongdoings." He claps his hands and an arusian girl comes and prepares to dance. "Commence dance of apology!" And she starts to dance.

The dance just like the people, it was adorable. Internet cat videos rank of adorable.

"I wish I brought a camera." Thinks Matt out loud. Allura was wondering what this kemira was but she had more important things to do. "Please threre is no need for this." She says trying to get their atention.

"Moontow, halt!" The king comands the dancer to stop. "The goddess has refused the apology. Start the sacrificial fire." On a pedestal another arusian lights up a bonfire.

"We must throw ourselves in." Comands the king.

"No!" Yells Allura panicking. "No sacrifices!"

"So, we proceed with the dance?" The king says with joy. Nobody noticing an arusian already being prepared for the sacrifice.

"That's a better alternative." She answers not wanting to be responsible for an accidental genocide. The king claps and the dancer starts to dance again, ending with everyone bowing down to their goddess. "Oh my!" She says astonished by how dedicated and loyal they are to the so called lion goddess. "Please, please rise. Thank you for that. But I am not a great being worthy of your worship." Says the princess with grace. "I accidentally put you all in danger. It is I who should be apologizing to you.

One by one the arusians stand up. "I am princess Allura and these are the Voltron paladin. Although we originally come from diferent worlds... and have very, very, very, different traditions, we wish to live alongside you as friends." She finish talking, her words full of sincere kindness.

"But the mighty robot angel..." Says the king confused. "Has it not come to destroy us because of our immoral ways?"

"Voltron?" Says Allura a little confused but put the pieces together. "No. In fact, that robot is here to protect you." She explains. "Let it be known that Voltron will protect every innocent being thorough the universe." She says with pride in her heart.

The entire village cheers to this and start to hug and cling to team playfully.

Klance rolls around the floor with a few of them. "Aw! You guys are so cute I can't control myself!" He says with his eyes parkling with joy.

* * *

 

Back with the other two paladins. They reached the fallen ship. They start walking around trough the debry looking for what can pass for a computer, after looking around for a while they find something.

"I think this is the master control board, but there's no power." Says Pidge inspecting it.

"All you need is power?" Asks the black paldin. "Yeah but one that is compatible with galra tech." Answer the glasses wearing boy.

Shiro look at his arm. The robot one. He activates making it glow a pink-ish purple, he touches the dashboard turning on the conputer. "I can't believe you got this to work." Says the green paladin astonished.

Pidge started to tinker with it trying to find any information he can get his hands on. "There must be some information about dad here. I'll find a way to decode this back at the castle."

Shiro senses a rumbling, it wasn't coming from the ground but from the sky. It was another galra ship. It looked like a coffin and it was falling like a meteor.

"Somethings just entered the atmosphere." He says with urgency. "I'm not shure what it is, but it's big, galra and it's coming right at us. We gotta go." He was going to take his hand of the dashboard but Pidge didn't let him. "Shiro, don't move! I'm only 15% done. I'm not going anywhere."

"Pidge we don't have time for this! We have to leave now!" Shiro says with a comanding tone

"No! I'm half way done!" Says the green paladin not taking their eyes off the screen.

"We have to go! The team needs us. How are you going to find your father if you die here! How do you think Matt is going to feel!" He almost yells trying to get his teammate to listen.

Pidge gruts and turns off the computer. "Fine! Let's go!" They both turn on the jetpacks on their amror and get heck out of there.

Shiro turns on the communicator in his helmet. "Team come in! We need back up!"

Matt is the first to pick up. "Uh? Shiro what is it?" Before anything else could have been said the ground starts to rumble they look up into the sky and see aproaching coffin.

Klance's serious mode actives. "Team! To the lions now! Villagers! Get to safety!"

Allura takes the arusians to a safe place. Hunk tried to sneak away but Klance tackled him and dragged him to Yellow.

* * *

 

Shiro and Pidge try to reach their lions as fast as they could but the coffin crashes before they could, they were about to be blown away by the shockwave. Black and Green come out of nowhere and catch them. **"Gotcha!"** They say in unison.

Pidge sits on the cockpit. "Thanks for the save!"

"Come on. Let's  regroup with the others." Orders Shiro. But before they could leave the coffin openes revealing the hulking robot that has become Myzax. Luckly him the first thing he sees his _him,_ the guy who took his title from him. He was going to nake him suffer and that pathetic little runt too.

He activates the weapon that he has on his right arm charging an energy ball. It functioned like a boomerang and he could even change its direction with his mind. No matter how much they tried to douge it, they keep geeting hit.

Shiro and Black attack him from the back but he shakes them off with no struggles.

Red, Blue and Yellow come in for a rescue. "Nii-sama! Pidge! You two okay!" Says the red paladin worried for his teammates.

"We're fine." Answers the leader. "Team! Form Voltron!"

"Right!" All ten of them say in unison.

 

(Re-used transformation scene)

 

Voltron is formed and ready fir combat.

"Are the Galra behind this?" Asks Hunk getting a good look of at the enemy. "I think so." Answers Shiro. "But I've never seen anything like it."

Everyone could hear heavy breathing. It was Matt. "No... no!no!no! It's him!" He says recognizing the figure. It was that maniac from the arena. He can still rember him. There he was at the entrance of the arena. He was next in line. The warrioir was holding the head of his previous opponent. Victim would be a better word. It was his turn go. But then Shiro attacked him geting him sent away to infirmary with Shiro taking his place in the arena.

Just the memory of the event made him shake like leaf. Now seeing him again... it hit worse.

"Matt what's wrong?" Says Klance trying to get his atention.

"Back in the galra ship me, Shiro and some other prisoners were taken to an arena. We were supose to fight this guy." He explains with fear rising.

They miraculously dodge the attack from the giant. "Was he this big?!" Yells Hunk almost as scared.

"No, the Galra must have mutated him or something." Tries to explain the blue paladin but it was getting hard to dodge and talk at the same time.

Pidge gasps in realisation. "Shiro didn't the prisoners say that you beat this guy? And how you Became champion?"

Shiro stutters. "I.. I don't know what to do. I dont remember fighting this guy."

Hunk screams as they managed to dodge another attack. "Well I think he does! and it looks like he's holding a bit of a grudge!"

"Nii-sama please you have to remember something quick!" Yells Klance panicking. "But no pressure ok." He now says completely calm as if they weren't in the middle of a battle.

Shiro didn't know what to do. He couldn't let the team down there must be something they can do, right?

All of a sudden he feels Blacks consciousness crawling into his. Searching for THAT specific memory and she did. Sending the images to Shiro he flashes back to that fight. Black only showed him the important details.

"Guys! I know what t-" The leader was going to explain but Myzax sends them flying, they end up near the village.

"Agh! Nonononononono! The village! The cute little arusians! We can't let them get crushed!" Cries out Klance worried for the small villagers.

They managed to get up and block the energy ball sending it back to Myzax. Now able to move freely they fly away leading the monster away from the village.

"Okay we got him away from the village now what?" Asks Pidges for a plan of action.

Before anyone could talk the ball was about to hit them. Pidge screamed scared. Green who heard it activated the shield. The wings on Voltron's back, came off and turned into a shield being held by the green arm of Voltron. "Green?... thank you girl." Are the only words to leave Pidge's mouth.

But even with the shield it wasn't any easier to block the energy ball or Myzax's attacks.

"Every time we focus on the orb we're blindsided by the moster and every time we focus on the monster, the orb hits us!" Says the yellow paladin frustrated.

"But what can we do? He isn't giving us many opening to work with." Informs Matt.

Voltron blocks the ball again. "At least the shield is helping a little bit." Ads Pidge.

"Yeah! Emphasis on a little bit." Says the red paladin freling his left eye twitch againg.

"Guys, I nee-" Shiro tries to explain.

"Orb!!!" Yells Hunk to late as they resive a direct hit sending them crashing to the ground.

"Guys listen. Black helped me remember the fight. I know what to do." Says Shiro finaly getting everyone's attention.

They dodge another attack and land a few feet away. "Listen there's a loud sound when the orb returns to the base of the weapon. And every third time that orb needs to charge up. That's his weak spot. Thats when we have to strike."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Asks Hunk still worried. "Defense!" Is the only thing the leader says.

"Leave that to me!" Says the green paladin ready. They successfully block the first strike. Then the second one. Both five pilots and five lions are reaching their limit but they're not about give up just yet.

The monster sends out the third strike. "Last one! Everyone, brace for impact!" Orders the black paladin.

They mange to survive it but it send the shield flying away spliting into the wings again.

Voltron was nearing his limit but they finaly had an opening. This fight could go either way at this moment.

"Eat laser!" Yells Klance shooting a laser blast from the right arm. A direct hit on the monster's chest making an explosion. But he still stands up.

"It barely left a scratch!" Says the blue paladin unable to believe it. After all that work.

"The last time I fought him I had a sword!" Informs Shiro. "Orb! Orb!" Yells hunk warning the team.

Klance's body started glow and it looked like two forces were pulling him in diferent direction as if trying to rip him into two. He regains his balance and stops glowing. "Kep it together!" He says to himself.

All of a sudden he feels Red's presence. And a new piece was aded to the dashboard. The right side rises showing a hole big enough for... His Bayard! "Guys Red is telling me something! She has an idea!"

"What ever it is do it quick! Here comes the third shot!" Says the blue paladin brasing for the impact.

Klance was about to conect his Bayard but the shot sent them flying, not leting him do it.

Klance shakes his head and look at the monster running towards them. This guys is tarting to really get on his nerves. His eyes become wide and darker. "You think you're something!? You think you're something!? YOU! AINT! NOTHING!!!" He slams his Bayard into the whole twisting it. Energy runs through Voltron making a blade come out of Red's mouth. The monster is easily cut in two.

He didn't understand. Him beaten like this?! Impossible! And like that, Myzax explodes. Everyone cheers in their victory.

"Yeah!" "We did it!" "Bansai!" "Yes!" "Great!"

"How did you do that?" Asks Hunk unable to believe that they survived.

"I don't know. I just followed Red's lead." Klance explains nonchalantly.

* * *

 

"No!" Yells the witch, that her creation was defeated. "I'll make another one, more powerful."

"That won't be necessary." Informs the emperor. "Sendak is still alive on Arus. I've given him instructions on how to proceed."

"Can he be trusted?" Asks Haggar. "I trained him and has his mission. He fights in the name of Galra. Only success or death will stop him." Explains Zarkon.

* * *

 

Back in Arus Sendak and his lieutenant camp near the village with enough supplies and equipment and a few drones. "Zarkon has challenged us to rise from the mud and prove our worth." He explains to his lieutenant. "We will not let him down."

"Sir, how are going to take the castle with just the two of us and five damaged sentries?" Asks the lieutenant.

"By exploiting our enemy's weakness." He explains. "What weakness?"

"The worst weakness of all. They value about the lives of others." Explains the general.

* * *

 

In the castle the team gives the former prisoners a small ship to go back to their homes. "Be safe out there ok?" Says Shiro giving his goodbyes.

"Thank you all for everything." Says one of the prisoners gratefully. "We never dreamed we'd see our families again. But you gave us hope. You gave the universe hope." The prisoner approaches Shiro. "We can't thank you enough for freeing us champion."

"No need to thank me. I'm glad to you're all free." Says the team leader shaking hands with the prisoner.

The prisoner turns to Matt. "I wish there was a way we could repay you for your kindness, giver." Matt puts his hands on his shoulders reassuringly. "You can thank me by getting home safe. Good luck."

"We wish you safe and merry travels!" Says klance dancing with party glow sticks. Earning himself a few laughs.

Pidge mopes outside on the bridge near the entrance of the castle. He hears footsteps and sees both Matt and Shiro, they sit next to him, Matt on the right and Shiro on the left.

"If you're worried that I'm still mad at you for you-know-what don't worry, I know you did it to protect my brother." Says Pidge okay with it.

"That's not why we're here dumb-dumb" says Matt ruffling his younger sibling's hair. "Were here because were worried." Ads Shiro calmly like how a parent would.

Without even knowing it pidge starts to sob. Shiro start to rock him back and forth, while Matt rubbed his back.

"Listen, we are going to find dad. I promise you." Says Matt reassuringly. "It's going to be okay... Katie." Says Shiro whispering the last part.

Pidge quickly looks at Shiro in shock then to Matt. "I sorta told him." He says with an impish smile. "Ah, you jerk." Says Pidge or Katie as she softly puncher her older brother in the shoulder.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Reassures Shiro

Katie wipes away her tears. "Thanks you two. Come on let's go back inside. I want to try out those recipes Hunk made."

Matt licks his lips. "You have no idea for what you're in for. It's like taking a bite off heaven I'll tell you that." He says joking.

The three of them laugh as they walk. Even though they are at war, it's great to know that they can still find ways to laugh.


	9. Skip this one

Listen I have few school project and examens I need to study for. So I'm sorry but I won't be able to update this week. But will have the next chapter up by next sunday.

Hope you guys undertand and will be paciente with me. I thank you all for reading my fic.


	10. Episode 7: Difficult battle part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration is turned into a tragedy when comander Sendak sneak attacks the castle. The paladins are in a big pinch.

 

In the black lion chamber, Shiro enters to talk to his lion. **"My, my... what brings you here? I thought there was a party up stairs."** The lions aks curious.

"I need to talk to you." Answers her paladin. "During our fight with the monster. You went into my head and found that memory. Is it possible. That you could find and unlock the rest of my missing memory?" He asks her hoping she will.

**"That I cannot. To be more presise I can, but I choose not to."** She says her voice showing no emphaty for her paladin's request. "What? Why?" Shiro asks her confused. Up until now Black has been so compliant.

**"I saw many horrible things in your psyche. If you asks me it is a blessing in disguise that you don't remember."** She explains. **"But if it means that much to you to find and regain them, then carved and walk that path with your own hands and feet. Using me as a tool to make a short cut for yourself would be lacking the desire to really want to search for the truth."** Blacks words resonate with her paladin. She's right. This is HIS problem.

He lets out a small chuckle. "Okay. I get it. Thank you Black. I'll see you later." With that said he returns to the party.

* * *

 

As Black said there was a party going in the castle. Allura invited the arusians to the castle to celebrate their victory in today's battle. The sun had all ready set by the time the party started.

The king was re-telling the battle. As he narrates other arusians play the role of Voltron and the monster.

"And voltron was victories!" The arusians playing voltron fell. "No, I said: Voltron was victories!" They get back up and the ones playing the monster fell. Everyone cheers and applause.

"Thank you your majesty. It was a... wonderful, production." Says the princess trying to not offended the weird show. "It saddens me that we have to leave tomorrow, but we must continue our battle with Zarkon and spread peace around the universe." She says looking doen at everyone enjoying the party.

"Your highness..." Allura kneels doen to the small king giving him a small gadget. "Please accept this gift. This will allow you to contact us anytime you need help. Arus will be the first planet on the Voltron alliance."

"Hoorah!" Yells the king in celebration showing the communicator to his people as they also rejoice.

"We gotta get something like that." Says Hunk pointing to the king. "Get what?" Asks Matt a little confused by what he means. "You know like a cheer. Like a team cheer that we can do." Explains Hunk. "Like what?" Asks the blue paladin with no ideas for a cheer.

"Uh! Uh! Uh!" Says Klance raising his hand as if he were in a classroom. "What about: the Voltron crew! Or, lion paladins! Or mabye, robo-lion squad!" He says making poses from animes for each name he made. "Those are team names. Not cheer." Explains Matt as-matter-a-factly.

"Then I've got nothing." Says the red paladin now bored and leaves.

The blue paladin laughs at his friend's weird antics wonce again and sips what Coran has been serving. One sip and he almonst barfs.

He pokes Coran in the shoulder. "Umm. Coran. What is this." Says Matt trying to sound clam and polite but the bitter taste made him sound funny.

"Oh, this is nunvill the nectar of the gods." Says the old man nonchalantly. Again. Not seeing the problem. "How do you find it?"

"Umm... it's an acquired taste. That's for shure." Says the young man trying to sound polite but he feels he could barf any minute and runs. Coran is left confused but shrugs and ignores it and walks to Shiro who is standing near the gate entrance.

"Not feeling well? Try some nunvill. Settles the stomach and brightens your smile."

"I'm not sure we should be letting everyone wander in and out of the castle like this. It doesn't seem safe." Explains the black paladin worried looking at the dark outside only luminates the moon light.

"Oh, these arusians won't hurt anything." Says Coran trying to get the japanese man to calm down until he sees two arusians playing with the floating trays. "Much." He finishes his sentence as glass breaks hiting the floor.

And with that Shiro desides to leave to patrol the castle. Black words still echoing in his head

* * *

 

Far away from the castle Sendak observes it with a sinister grin. His lieutenant Haxus walks up to him. "Comander Sendak. The sentries are in position around the arusian village." He informs.

"Luck is on our side." Answers the comander. "Look, the castle is defenseless. The door is wide open."

With all the guests entering and leaving. They had a chance.

Plus the small runt had a galra drone. So many openings and weak spots to exploit. This was going to be easier than they thought.

* * *

 

Back in the castle the party is still going. Pidge was carring a bagpack with Rover following her trying to find her brother.

Up in the Cinderella stairscase Allura looks down at the happy faces of the arusians and her new paladins. She was unsure if this was going to work but these earthlings have showed her that they have potential.

Her train of thought was interupted by her mice. They squeak at her telling her juicy gossip from the castle.

"Hunk tried to eat what?" Giggles the princess. "That is rather amusing. What other secrets?"

The small blue one rufles his hair and does some sily poses. "That sound just like Klance." Says the princess rolling her eyes.

The next reveal.

"Pidge is a what?!" She almost yells, she looks down again looking for the other girl. "Are you sure?" Asks the princess for verification. The mice squeaks yes. "I'm getting to the bottom of this."

* * *

 

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little it can't be THAT bad." Says klance looking at the liquid in the cup.

"I'm not! It tasted like dead fish and gym socks!" Says Matt still gagging.

"Dude, seriously calm down." Says the red paladin.

"Oh yeah. Then you taste it." Dares the blue paladin.

The purple boy dips his tounge in the cup takes one big gulp and gargles like mouth wash and spits it back into the cup. "Yeah this is pretty terrible." Says Klance trying to hold in a laught but couldn't with Matt and Hunk joining in.

"Mabye if were lucky we'll land in a nacho planet." Says the yellow paladin jocking. "Then I hope we find a macaroon planet!" Ads Klance still laughing.

Allura walks past them and approaches Pidge. "So Pidge, we haven't had a chance to really talk. Tell me about yourself." She says trying to get Pidge to say it.

The green paladin thinks for a moment. "Well I like peanut butter, and peanut butter cookies, but I hate peanuts. They're so dry. Also I swaet alot. I mean in general. Not because of the peanuts." She tell but the princess wasn't content with that answer. "I supose I was thinking of something a little more..." She wink at her paladin. "Personal. We have a lot in common."

But the other girl didn't get the message. "Like what?" She asks.

Again Allura didn't get the answer she was expecting and got a bit nervious. "Oh well, both of us had our fathers taken away by Zarkon." She says politely

"Yeah but I'm getting mine back." Says Pidge not seeing hiw insensitive that was until it was too late.

Now it was awkward.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to." Says the green paladin with guilt. "No I understand." Says the princess feeling just as guilty. "I just want you to know that you can confide in me." Says Allura with grace smiling at her. "If there's anything you ever want to talk about..." She knells ro Pidge's eye level hoping to finally get the answer she wants. "Anything." Still waiting.

Pidge gives in. "Okay. I do have something to tell you."

"I had a feeling." Says Allura gleaming with joy. "What is it?"

"Me and Matt are leaving team Voltron." She says not looking at Allura's face

"Wait, what?!" Says the altean princess confused and shocked as she was expecting a diferent answer.

"I decrypted the information from the galra ship about where my dad could be. Or at least where he last was. I've made up my mind. I'm leaving tonight and I'm taking Matt with me." Explains pidge.

"Pidge you can't. You're one of the five paladins. You have sacred trust to defend the universe. The fact that Green choose you is proff of it." Allyra  says trying to get the other girl to stay.

Pidge backed away and raised her voice slightly. "MY first priority was to find my family. I already found Matt and all that's left is to find dad, and after that were GOING home." She says with no room for negotiations. She then gives the princess a sad look. "I tought you of all people would understand. If you had the chance to get your father back, wouldn't you? And besides. Green deserves a paladin much better than me."

Allura didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. I'll tell the others and get Matt." And with that the former-green paladin walks away.

* * *

 

Shiro choosed to go outside for lookout and to get some quiet time for himself. No matter how he tries to distract himself he just can't get Black's words out of his head. She seemed. Almost angry at the thought of being used. Did something happen before?

"Shiro, I need to talk to you." He turns around to see Katie aproach him. Unknown to them, Haxus slidering his way to the castle. With the scaning function of his gun analysis Rover.  "Signature code cloned." He ducks down again and sends his own drone changing its color from purple to green and activating the bomb inside it.

* * *

 

Back at the party Klance walks towards Coran. "Hey Coran can I ask you something." He says slightly nervious.

"OH! You want more nuvill?"

"NONONONONONONONONONONO!!!" Klance sees he's making a scene and takes coran to the control room of the castle.

"Actually what wanted to ask is... how far are we from earth?" His voice reduced in volume with every word he let out.

"Oh, then why didn't ya just say so." Coran says as he goes to the controls and activates the map.

"Earth is over here." The olman points to one of the many dots. He then spins the map. "And we're aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllll theeee waaaaaaaayy oveeeeer!!! Here."

The altean's train of tought is interupted by what sounded like soobing

He turns around to see the red paladin crying.

Up until now Klance has been positivity personified. Seen him sad was an enigma.

After the purple boy's vision clears and sees Coran ofering him handkerchief he takes it and dryes his tears.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm glad to be here being a defender of the univer but... Everything has been so sudden and so fast I didn't have time to think about it. But now that I do. All I can think about is how much I miss my family back on earth." He says trying regain his composure but the tears just don't stop falling.

"There's no need to be ashamed." Assures Coran sounding like a wise grandparent. "Anyone that travels the universe misses they're home planet dearly. Be it for exploring for battle or for discovery. They all miss they're loved ones. It's not a weakeness my dear boy. Its proof that they are valuable to you." With that Klance dries the last of his tear and his smile returns to him. "Thanks Coran. I just needed to let it out. Hey, let's go back to the party."

"Of course! Let's have a toast with some nuvill." The old man doesn't hear the human boy's groans of discomfort.

* * *

 

The rest of the team however was not in the same happy mood.

"Pidge no." Says the leader trying to the youngest member to stay. "The download from the galra ship was enough to at least get me in the right direction to start our search. I already have a pod reafy to go."

She takes Matt's hand and starts walking to leave. But Matt pulls his arm back. "Pidge. We're not leaving." Says the older brother comandingly.

"What's all the ruckus about!?" Asks the altean with the redpaladin following him.

"Pidge wants to leave with Matt to find their dad, but Matt wants to stay." Explains Hunk to the two.

Pidge is shocked by what her brother just said. "You said we were gonna look for dad." She says confused.

"Yes we are but not like this. We can find him as Voltron. Free planets while hacking into galra bases. We'll be able to find dad that way." Explains the older sibling.

"That will take to long. He could be dead when find him. Don't you care what happens to dad?!" Says Pidge starting to raise her voice in anger.

Everyone unconsciously takes two steps back. This wasn't va fight between teammates, this was family matters.

"Hey! Don't put words in my mouth!" Says Matt aslo starting to raise his own voice too. "I'm just as worried about dad as you are!"

"Then why won't you come with me?!"

"We are both needed here! How is Voltron gonna be formed with two lions missing?!"

"They can find someone else."

With each sentence they got close to eachother they were about to headbutt.

"STOP!!" Yells Klance dashing in between the two. He gives Matt a nod and turn to the younger sibling. "Pidge believe me that if I was in your shoes I would do the same and I know how important family is but you're both needed here." Says the red paladin calmly trying to get  the smaller paladin to understand but is interupted.

"What do you know about family?!" Says Pidge traight to his face.

What happened next no one saw it coming.

In the fraction of a fraction of a second Klance grabed Pidge by the colar of the armor holding it tight and his other arm raised ready to throw a punch. He stod like that not moving. He was breathing loudly like a deranged ravid animal. His eyes became darker showing just furious he was.

No one dared to move a muscle or aproach him from how scared they were. Is this really their loveable goofball of a team member?

It felt like hours and still hasn't Desided to either throw the punch or not but it was actually 20 seconds at least. At the end he desides not to. Instead he pushes her hard with the arm that was holding the colar. So hard that it made a strong tud when she collided with the floor.

Klance growls his next words full of pinted up rage now released. "Don't you dare act as if you know everything. You! Have no idea! What I went through in the past! Next time, think your words more carefully, you damn know it all twerp!!"

Everyone was completely horrified at what they were seeing. The red paladin was about to pounse at Pidge like a wild tiger in the wild. She braced herself but Shiro in the nick of time catches him in mid air.

"Klance stop!" Yells the leader even though he know it won't work. Right now he's no diferent from a ravid animal on the loose. He's seen this happen before. Some bully was picking on klance in the garrison. The boy would have been hospitalized or worse had he not intervened. "Klace no! Stop! KLANCE!" Shiro keep a strong grip on him until his breathing became less rapid and animalistic and he finally calmed down barely conscious.

Klance finally regains his composure but Pidge tackles him in a hug, the two on their kness with their arms around eachother in a hug.

"I'm so sorry!" Yells Pidge sobbing. "I know. Me too." Whisper Klance into her ear also crying.

Matt joins in the hug, the Shiro, then Hunk and even Allura and Coran. They huged until the two finally stoped crying.

Unknown to them the drone that Haxus sent went to the control room and blew up the crystal on the roof. The blast was so loud it shaked the entire castle, all the lights in the castle are out.

They rush to the control room and see the crystal completely destroyed.

The king runs to them in a panic. "Lion warrios our village is under attack! We need help!"

"Everyone to the lions!" Comands the black paladin they were about to run to the hangars. "You can't." Says the princess. "They're sealed in their hangars and without a crystal to power the castle we can't get them out. We're defenseless."

"Will you not help us?" Asks the king.

"We are!" Says Pidge affirmative, she looks back at Matt and Klance, both of them giving her a smile.

"We have to get a new crystal to get the castle working again, but we're gonna need a ship." Informs the old man.

"The pod I was loading we can use it! I left the bay door open." Says pidge in realisation.

"I can use the scanner on the pod to search for a balmera nearby. Hunk I need you to come along. I'll need someone big to carry the crystal." Says the altean sounding like a comander. "Balmera?" Says the yellow paladin confused.

"It's where the crystals come from. I'll tell you on the way." With that said the two leave in a hurry to the hangar.

"Matt, Klance, go check on the arusian village. I'll stand here guarding the castle." Orders Shiro. "Let me come with you!" Says the princess. "I brought this upon the poor the arusians."

With that the team split up.

* * *

 

In the hangar the yellow paladin and the altean advisor prepare to leave thankfully they dint need a worm hole, a balmers was near.

"I made some modifications to the shuttle." Informs the green paladin. "The first is a cloacking device that I reversed engineered from the invisible walls in the training deck. The second is a tank of booster fuel that I mounted on the fuel line."

"Using that during flight would turn the pod into a bomb!" Exclaimes Coran in fright. The information wast sitting well with Hunk either. "Okay. So don't use that modification." Says pidge wearing an imp-ish smile.

With that said they leave.

* * *

 

Shiro was heading to the front gate ready for battle. Good thing too because when he got there, there was Sendak with a four drones and a big purple crystal.

The two fight and to hand. Or prostectic to prostectic. Both of them using the enrgy from their robotic arms. The fight was a bit one sided. Sendak's model was much bigger and there was no forearm it was conected by a beam of energy it could even extend while only Shiro's could burn with it's glow and cut when put his hand like a sword. But in the end Sendak won by repeatly sending Shiro flying to the walls leaving the human knockouted.

"Marvelous fight comander." Complements the lieutenant. "This was just to easy. I was expecting more from the champion. Voltron is ours." Says the comander taking joy and satisfaction in his victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah if you noticed up until now one whole episode was one chapter. It was supose to be the same with this one too but my mom who is bed writen need my help at all times. I tell ya the second my butt is about to touch the couch she call me for something. It takes alot if my free time in home. Plus I was tired and besides who doesn't love a cliff hanger?


	11. Episode 8: Difficult battle part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The galra have taken the castle and the lion and are preparing for blast off. The paladins are gonna todo their best abd really work as a team if they want to win this battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I skipped the balmera parts of the episode. Why you may ask. Well writing the changed scenes, insert the dialouge and the altered dialoge is hard enough. Plus those parts are completely the same and it felt unnecessary and writing this leaves me verry tired and there was the other reason I wrote in previous notes. Also if you HAVE been watching the show then you already know what is happening.

 

Pidge saw Shiro and Sendak's fight. After seeing the black paladin beaten she hides to strategize a plan.

* * *

 

In the arusian village, the princess, Matt and Klance arive to see the village set to ablaze by five galra drones.

Klance's serious mode actived. "Matt, princess, see for the safety of the arusians. I'll go check it out." The red paladin was going to jump but a hand on his shoulder stops him. "No. Klance let me do it." Says Matt to him. Klance could see that he a look that said. 'I have to surpass this.'

The red paladin momentarily switches back to his childish self. "Okay! Gambare!"  With that said Matt uses his bo staff as a pole vault and jumps down into the village.

Matt slowly head to the drones hidden behind ruble. He sees them and has a flash back.

_A needle slowly aproaches his eye that was forced open._

Matt shakes his head. "Breathe... Breathe." Finaly calm he rushes them taking them all out.

Wait. That was too easy. He givez the drones a closer inspection and see that they were already broken, he gasps in realisation. "Oh no, the castle!"

Allura and Klance managed the keep count of the arusian and calmed them down.

_"It was a trap!"_ Yell the blue paladin trough the communicators. _"They wanted to separate us! It's the castle they want!"_

Allura looks back to the castle in horror. Matt catches up to them on his jetpack and the three rush to the castle now that the arusians were safe.

* * *

 

In the castle the galra drones huck up the purple crystal to the wirering of the castle making all lights turn purple and the galra emblem glowing in the walls. The comander turns on the cameras showing the lions sleeping. "All the lions are in their bays." As he finishes his sentence the lions awake. Their particle barries activate. And five deafening roars resonate through all of the castle, it could even be heard from the outside, the sound was so loud Sendak drops to his knees and covered his ears in pain. Even tought their words could not be heared their roars carry a message.

Black: **"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO COMAND US, ARROGANT RUNT!"**

Blue: **"WE MAY BE MACHINES, BUT WE HAVE HEART TOO!"**

Green: **"THE NEW PALADINS WILL NOT SHOW YOU MERCY!"**

Yellow: **"SURRENDER NOW OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"**

Red: **"A WORLD OF PAIN AND HUMILIATION AWAITS YOU, COWARD!"**

The roars stop as they delivered their message. The galra comander stands up, still shaking from the assault his ears resived. "Grrr... it seems I underestimated you lions. Struggle all you want. But you will bow down to emperor Zarkon." He turns to the drones. "Raise the particle barrier and commence launch sequence."

The two paladins and the princess try to reach the castle gates but the barrier beat them to it. "No!nonononono!" The red paladin furious tries to break the barrier by shooting it, slicing it even punching it.

Matt goes behind him putting in a bear hug. "Klance stop! It's not gonna work." He says trying to calm him down. "What are we supose to do then!" Yell the purple boy trying to get loose.

Allura looks at the castle. "They're taking the castle, they're taking Voltron!" She whispers in horror.

* * *

 

"Contact emperor Zarkon." Orders the comander. Haxus types in the computer and the screen shows the emperor.

"Sendak." Is the only thing the comes out of the galra's mouth. "My mission is complete. I've captured the altean castle along with all of the voltron lions. I am currently preparing to launch and will be delivering them to you shortly." Informs Sendak.

"This news is most pleasing. You have done your duty. Vrepit sa." With that said the emperor hangs up and Sendak and his crew prepare to leave.

* * *

 

"Allura what do we do?" Asks the blue paladin. "I don't know. Whoever has taken the castlw has a crystal, which means they will be able to fly the ship. We have to stop them." Answers Alllura.

"But how are we gonna do that?!" Yells the red paladin clawing at the barrier. "Guys can you hear me?" The two paladins and the altean hear the green one's voice through the communicators.

"Pidge?" Matt runs to the barrier in worry. "Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?!"

* * *

 

"Don't worry I'm okay. I'm inside the castle." Explain the young girl. "Sendak has taken over and he's preparing to launch. He's got Shiro too."

"What?!" Yells the purple boy scared but his features quickly change to anger. "I hate to do this, but what the heck." He starts to claw at the wall again as if trying to tear it apart but couldn't.

His body starts to glow purple and his arms looked like were going through the wall. "Klance what are you doing?!" Almost yells Matt as he was about to pull Klance back in but when he touched him his body also started to glow.

It ended with the red paladin pulling the blue one to the other side of the wall with him and both their bodies stoped glowing after they pasted it.

Allura was dumbfounded by what she saw so was Matt. "What! Was that!" Almost yells the young man. "Well it's pretty simple I jus-" Klance was going to explain but got interupted. "We can discuss this anomaly later. Right now we have to stop the launch." Says the princess. The two look at eachother and nod. The two paladins rush into the castle.

"What happend?" Asks Pidge sinse she didn't see anything. "I'll tell you later." Says Allura trying to process what happend. She shakes those thoughts out of her head. "Pidge listen. If they started the launch sequence, then we don't have much time before liftoff to stop it." She explains.

"Okay so what do I have todo?"says the green paladin awaiting instructions. "You have to get down to the main engine control panel. And disconnect the primary turbine from the central energy chamber." Orders the altean. "If you do that Sendak will have to reset the whole system. Matt and Klance are inside, they will give you support soon." "Got it!" And so Pidge head to her designated destination.

* * *

 

"I'll go get Pidge you get Nii-sama." Says Klance with his serious mode on. "What? Why?" Says Matt slightly confused. "I didn't get to apologize to Pidge. Mabye if I help her she'll forgive me." He answers looking down feeling guilty. Matt reassure him putting his and on his shoulder. "I'm shure she will. Besides, I think she wants to apologize too. Don't worry leave Shiro to me." And so the two separate.

* * *

 

Pidge reached the turbine with no problems. She started following Allura's directions but got disconnected, plus the writing was in altean.the castle was about to take off, desperate she just jams her Bayard into it making a shockwave that sends her flying but deactivated the engine.

* * *

 

Shiro who is starting to regain consciousness. Hears that the galra hacked Allura and Pidge's line and listened that her next stop is to deactivate the particle barrier. Sendak sends the drones to kill the paladin.

"Pidge have you made it to the generator room?"

"I'm in. This technology is so advanced. I don't know if I will be able to figure it out." Says the glasses wearing girl with dout. "Yes you can." Says Allura cheering her on. "The lives of your fellow paladins are at stake. You can't give up."

As the green paladin runs trought the hallway she can't help but think about her family. The last meal they had together, how the ship was successful launch... How it disappeared. How she hack the garrison database and the creation of her 'Pidge Gunderson' persona. "Okay, talk me through it Allura." She says calmy.

She made it this far and was going to make it count.

"Shuting down the barrier from this room can be dangerous. Remember it's also a weapon. So stay away from the energy arcs." Explains the princess. "Don't touch the lighting bolts, got it."

Allura was going to explain something but the drones cut their chat short.

* * *

 

Allura is pacing around in worry then she had an idea. "Wait... the mice! Mabye they can help." She tries to reach them through their physic link, she is successful and they start heading for Pidge's direction.

However she wants so hot herself. The drones have her cornered but using her armor she hack herself a hologram of herself and escaped through an air duck ending up in the training hall but the drones still found her.

The green paladin hacked the invisible maze traping them inside. Pidge escapes through another air duck but still has the drones on her tail. Thanks to her Bayard and Rover she was able to get rid of the last one.

Finaly the girl finds an empty hallway. She crotches down and catches her breath. Another memory comes to her. The first time she meet Klance and Hunk.

_"She remembers how she cut her hair. How she introduced herself._

_"Hunk look I made it Looklooklooklook look!" Says Klance hoping pointing at the chart. "And look! You're my engineer too! I knew we would, we're BFFs!"_

_"Cool" says Hunk just as happy to have his friend in the same unit as him. "Uh can I do thst from the ground?" She says slightly nervious._

_The purple boy didn't listen as he was looking at the chart. "Wonder who our communications officer is!" He says his eyes parkling with excitement._

_"It's me." The two friends turn around to see a small young boy wearing glasses. "My name is Pidge Gunderson."_

_Klance gives him a strong bear hug. "Oh my gosh you are just adorable! So happy you're on my team!"_

_"I can't breathe." Says Pidge with barely any air in her lungs._

_"Ohmygoshimsosorryidintmeanto!!!" Says the purple boy letting the smaller one go letting air enter the lungs. "So, what do you wanna do first? Go get some macaroons? Get some mochi? Or dorayaki?"_

_Pidge ignores the young man listing a bunch of diferent japanese sweets as she sees comander Iverson. "Sorry I don't have time to mess around with you guys. See you in the simulation." She says not even trying to sound polite._

_"Wait! Here." Pidge turns around to see Klance handing her a small transparent bag with three macaroons inside. One was purple the other yellow and the next one green. "Um, thanks, I guess." She takes them not seeing the point in the meaningless gesture. She never ate the sweets. She accidentally let them rott. She also remebers how her insensitive words transformed that sweet kid into a ravid beast._

"You know Rover, I haven't always been there for my team. But this time I will. You won't know unless you try." Says the green paladin trying to be as optimistic as the red paladin.

* * *

 

Haxus is in the engine room trying to restart it. But Pidge from a safe distance hacks the sistem sending to much power, it was going to over load.

"Sir something is wrong." Informs the lieutenant. The engine overloads sending powerful electric currents electrocuting him.

Pidge lands in front of haxus. "You're the one causing all this trouble? A child?" Says the galra angry at the humiliation.

"I'm not a child. I'm a paladin of Voltron." Counters the glasses wearing girl.

Haxus pulls out a sword chuckling like a maniac. "Let me tell you something child. I'm a soldier of the galra empire. Nothing stops me but triumph or death."

With that said the two hackers comence fighting.

The paladin's short zise and speed gave her a hand but the galra soldier experience in battle was much more than the child. Haxus was about to end the fight but a shoot in the back interfered. It was the red paladin.

Klance keep shooting slowly walking to the galra soldier. Each shot was on point. Haxus could only block not giving him any openings. He was so bussy trying not to get shoot he doesn't notice pidge joining the fight.

Pidge cuts him in the back, klance punches him right in the jaw spinig him towards Pidge, she kick him in the chest, klance slashes him in the shoulder, haxus turns around trying to cut the red paladin but stands back and shoots him in the other shoulder, pidge slashes his lower back, Haxus turns around to slash pidge but she dodged it now next to her fellow paladin. Klance shoots him right in the face.

The galra walks back in pain, he almost fell off the edge. His vision clears up only to see the two humans give him a punch in the face. He was about to fall but grabbed Pidge's arm taking her with him but Klance grabbed the other arm pulling her back. The lieutenant was about to stab them with his sword but klance holding his bayonet with the other arm shoots him straight in the eye.

He lets go of the girl covering his bleeding eye with both hands as he falls to the abyss.

The two paladins are in the floor breathing loudly from the exhaustion.

They finaly catch their breath, and Pidge and Klance look at eachother. The green paladin looks away in shame, she suddenly feels arms hugging her. "I'm so happy you're okay!" Says the purple boy with his childish tone. As if that big fight earlier did not happen.

Pidge breaks the hug and looks at her teammate. "Hey, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. Not just for... That. But also for all the times I was a jerk in the Garrison too." The red paladin pets her on the head reassuringly. "I also want to apologize. I mean, I almost punched you in the face." He says embarrassed. "It's okay, I kinda deserve it."

With their apologies said they can't help but laugh, it is suddenly interupted. "Haxus report." Comands the other galra through the intercom. "Sorry to inform you, but Haxus in gone." Informs the purple boy with a snarky tone. "And you're next Sendak." Ads the glasses wearing girl.

"You've slowed me doen, but this ship is mine!" Yells Sendak furious. "You will turn yourselves over to me immediately!"

"Never!" "As if!"

"Then mabye your leader can convince you." Says the comander with a sinister tone. "What do you want?" That was Shiro's voice!

"You're friends wanted to hear from you." The claws in Sendaks robo arm started to glow with electricity. The two heard their leaders screams of pain.

"No! Please stop!" Begs the green paladin screaming at the intercom. "You can make it stop. Turn yourselves in. His suffering is in your hands." Pidge not knowing what todo turns to Klance. He wasn't moving but his eyes showed a burning rage, he dashed out of there at top speeds. "No! Klance wait!" Yells the girl running after her teammate.

* * *

 

Sendak look at the black paladin with a sadistic grin. "When I deliver the lions and you to emperor Zarkon, I will be rewarded handsomely, mabye even more if I bring the other human that escaped."

"No need to. I'm right here!" The galra turns around to see the blue paladin, the other human that escaped.

"You can point your weapon at me all you want, but just by looking at you I know you are afraid." Says the comander not even a little scared. "Is this how you show gratitude? After all, is thanks to our druids thst your eye sight was restored." Sendak takes satisfaction in seeing that his words made the human shake in fear even more.

Of course he knows that. How could he forget?! That day he will never forget it, no matter how hard he tries.

_Matt like the rest of the slaves that weren't gladiators were put to do diferent jobs: cleaning, making weapons, carrying stuff. Matt fail one too many jobs, using the same excuse, he can't see right without his glasses. He left one as memento for Katie and lost the other when they were taken. The oficer in charge of him got tired and took him to the druids telling them to "fix his eyes!"_

_He was trapped down to a table, a pincer holding one of his eyes open, a contraption coming out of the ceiling. It had shap needle at the end. It slowly approached his eye, just when it an inge from stabing his eye it stops. Matt relaxed it didn't but before he could let out a sigh it shoot a current of electricity trought his eye to the rest of his head._

_It was horrible and painful. It felt like he was being stabbed by long needles and striked by hammers. All he saw was blackness with that eye. Now that they finish with that eye now whent for the other one suffering the pain a second time._

_Shiro just won his latest battle in the arena thanks to (as much he hates to admit it) his robotic prostectic. He was waiting for his fellow human, who hasn't comeback yet_ _. The doors of the cell opening with two drones throwing Matt inside the cell with bandages covering his eyes. "Matt what happened?" Asks shiro worried aproaching his cellmate. "SHIRO IS THAT YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yell the younger human in a panic flailing his arms everywere looking for him._

_Shiro grabbed his shoulders strongly to let him know he's here. "Matt breath_ _. What happened?"_

_"They blinded me Shiro! They did something with a needle or something! I can't see!" Matt yells crying, tears staining the bandages. "Matt will you let me take the bandages off? To inspect your eyes?" Asks the japanese man for permission. His answer was a nod from the sobbing boy._

_As he took off the bandages he didn't see anything. No scars, no blood stains or anything. Matt opens his eyes, they didnt looked milky or anything that meant that he was blind._

_The boy gasps. "Shiro... I can see. I can see better, better than I did with my glasses!" He stands up and walks backwards into the wall, he grabbed his hair as he started to giggle and tears start to come out again._

_If they could do that, who know what else they could modify. He could even loose a limb and have it replaced too. Whst if they chopped off all four! He slides doen until he is sitting on the grond back to the wall sobbing and giggling in hysteria with his cellmate trying to calm him down._

Matt wipes away the tears from the memory. "Of course I know that. As much as I wish I could forget that day I can't. I DIDN'T ASK FOR THAT!" yells Matt furious, he dashes towards Sendak. His anger blinded him striking at random but too predictable. Sendak didn't even had to move his feet, he easily blocked all of his opponent's attacks. The galra then grabbed the human by the neck extending his arm crashing into the wall.

He fell but keep geting back up but it was no use. At the seventh crash with the wall he stands up one more time he weakly walk to the comander and tries to punch him but his knuckles only tap him and he passes out.

Shiro could only watch still injured and tired with his own battle with Sendak.

* * *

 

The boy's unconscious body is put next to him.

"I'm impressed that you managed to escape. Perhaps it would be worth a trip to your planet to see if the rest of your kind have your spirit." Says the comander observing the two human. "Of course they will end up broken, just like the both of you."

Not knowing that two more were hiding in the corner. "Now that we have Voltron, every planet, every race, all shall share the same fate."

* * *

 

In the particle generator room the mice, as impossible as it sounds, manage to beat the drone guarding it and reach the panel, deactivating the particle barrier. "It worked! They did it!" Celebrates Allura and runs inside the castle.

Sendak was typing in the consule preparing the launch sequence but then gets a notification that the particle barrier was down. "What?!" He says furious, he has had it with these delays.

"Hey ugly!" Two voices say. The galra turns around to see the other two paladin. The red one wearing a cocky condescending smile and the green one looked ready to attack, they both dash at him. He sends his extended arm but they were holograms. Sendak turns around to the two about to attack him but he was faster.

His organic arm holding Pidge by the neck and the robo one holding Klance by the head ready to crush his skull. "Did you really think that trick would work on me?"

He was about to finish them off but felt a surge of electricity run throughout his body. He lets them go and turns to see the blue paladin holding his bo staff, the tip releasing sparks and Shiro who's cuff were cut.

It was four tired fighters versus a big one.

Klance rushes to him with the knife detached but the galra grabed the arm with the name and tossed him aside, shiro deliver a direct blow to the face. Sendak sends him flying to a wall with his robo arm, he swings it around doing the same to the others. Matt gets up again ruining to towards the bigger opponent only to be hold in the air by the robo arm ready to snap his neck, the comander was do focused on that, it gave the red and green paladins the opening to slice and sever the energy connecting the arm to the shoulder, droping the blue paladin. "NO!" Sendak yells in rage

Unkown to the rest the princess sneaked her way to the control panel and began typing on the dashboard.

Sendak was going to punch Pidge with his organic arm but got shocked by Matt on the side, shiro punched him in the face sending him in Klance's direction who jumped kicked him in the gut and Pidge shoot her kata in sling shoot mode tangling it in his arms also shocking him.

Allura presses the last button, the galra crystal slowly starting to glow. "Paladins, push him into the crystal!" Yells the altean.

With the message resived the four simultaneously punch him in the chest crashing with the purple crystal. He gets electrocuted by the energy, which built up creating a powerful shockwave sending him crashing into a wall leaving a big dent a some cracks on the wall.

But he was still standing he weakly runs to the enemy but the paladins dish out and all out attack. They hit and run past him

"Ha!" Shiro punched his right shoulder.

"Hiya!" Matt pokes him with tacer on his taff on the left side of his gut.

"Kya!" Pidge slides and slices his right ankle.

"Hai!" Klance detaches the knife from his bayonet and slices his robo eye shatering the glass making the eye useless.

And with that the galra comander falls. This battle was team Voltron's.

* * *

 

Everyone was on the floor tired catching their breath, Shiro was on all fours, Matt kneeling using his taff for balace, Pidge lying on the floor with all four limbs spread out and Klace sitting on the floor.

Everyone was so tired they didn't notice Klance glowing purple. His left side was changing color to red and the right side to blue and an oval shaped whole was growing in his abdomen as if he was spliting into two, but he regains his composure. His sides turn back to purple and the whole shrinks and vanished.

The purple boy starts to laugh still unable to believe that they beat the big guy. The laughter spread to the other paladin joing in. "I knew we were gonna be a great!" He catches his breath. "We just needed to give it a shoot." The red paladin gives everyone a thumbs up, the other returning the favor, even Allura even though she didn't know what the gesture meant but she assumed it was a congratulations.

Matt finaly gives into the exhaustion now that the adrenaline is gone he passes out.

It was the next day, Hunk and Coran managed to grab a crystal from the balmera.

(The two were standed there. The balmerans, these rock like aliens helped them. One of them, a girl named Shay whom helped them escape but was captured. Hunk promised he would return.)

"After spending all night in here, he should be fully healed soon." Informs Allura. Everyone was in the basement with the sleep chambers wearing their casual clothes. Matt was inside one wearing a white skin tight suit. The chamber was set to healing mode.

Klance wouldn't stop taping his foot in anxiety. "Hey, he's my brother. I should be one figgeting." Says Pidge joking. "I can help it. You knoe how full of energy I am." Answers the purple boy jogging in place to prove his point, everyone laught at his statement.

Hunk got closer to the glass. "Are you shure it's working? I can't tell if it is." So does pidge. "His breathing looks weird." She says giving her two cents. "Ugh! Can we get him out yet!" Whines the purple boy like a hyperactive kid waiting for dessert. "Not yet! Just a few more ticks." Colds Allura as she slaped Klance hand not leting him touch the glass of the chamber.

"Ugh! How many ticks!" Says Klance rolling on the floor.

"What exactly is a tick?" Asks the glasses wearing girl. "You know, a time slice." Answers the princess nonchalantly. "Like a second?" Asks Shiro a bit confused.

"What is a second?" Asks Allura never hearing that word before. Pidge pull out her phone(or whatever that thing she was holding was, I don't know.) Showing Allura the timer counting the seconds. "Like this."

"I'm not sure. I think ticks are bigger. Coran do you have a ticker?" Asks the princess. Coran who was typing on the console turns arounds showing a small gadget with a transparent screen with four dots blinking in counter clockwise, counting the seconds or ticks.

"I think ticks are a little slower." Informs the chubby teen. "I can't tell. We have to start them at the same time." Ads the glasses wearing girl. They put the ticker and the timer next to eachother and everyone gathers around klance gets up to see, so does Shiro.

"Yes! I think we're winning." Says Hunk excited. "Yeah eat our dusts ticks! We're wining the intergalactic time measuring competition!" Ads Klance.

Everyone was so concentrate on the second-tick subject they don't even notice Matt wobbling to them half asleep. "Hey what's with beeping?" He yawns.

"Oh, hey Matt." Greets his sister. "Hey." Greets The purple boy. "Sup." Says Hunk greeting his teammate.

"What's happening?" Says the blue paladin starting to shake the sleep off. "We are checking the diference between seconds and the altean equivalent, ticks." Informs Shiro not taking his eyes off the timer and the ticker. "Cool. I wanna see it too." And with thst Matt joins the race.


	12. Episode 9: Ulterior motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to the balmera the team makes acquaintances with some shady individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supose to be out alot sooner but my brother made me clean my room. But it's a good thing I did. There dust bunnies thw zise of rats, there was even a dead bat in here and didn't even knew it. Now my room looks better as much as I hate admit it.

Yesterday they beat a giant monster, stopped the galra from escaping with castle and the lions. The battles were tough but they prevailed in the end so it's only fair that today they have an easy breakfast in the morning.

 

The entire team, even the mice were at the dining table eating food goo, as much as the humans want to deny it they are starting to get hocked on the green alien jelly. Matt was hungrier than the rest as he just woke up from sleep chamber.

"And then we pushed him into that crystal and he went all blam into the wall! We went all out on him!" Narrates the purple boy to Hunk and Coran. "Wi was wuwin won wanweneowen!(I was running on adrenaline!)" Ads Matt with his mouth full and swallows. "I was worried for a sec that we weren't gonna make it." Finishes the Blue paladin going for his 6th bowl of food goo.

"Hey were IS Sendak anyway?" Asks Hunk giving food goo to the mice. "He's frozen in a cryo-pod. We're keeping him here in the castle." Informos Allura.

Klance waves his hand like in a classroom. "Yes Klance?" Says the princess with a sweat drop giving him the floor. "Are you shure it's a good idea to keep a big guy like him in the castle?" He asks sounding like a child. "He's too dangerous to be set free. Besides, we might be able to get some information about Zarkon from him."

"So what's the plan now?" Asks the blue paladin as he goes a 9th bowl. "The plan is to go the Balmera and save Shay and her people." Says the chubby teen with a serious tone.

**"Ooohhh? Is someone here developing a crush?"** Says Yellow with an overly sweet tone. She is gonna tease him and milk the subject as much she is able to. "Hey! It's not like that!" Almost yells Hunk at his lions teasing. "What did she say?" Asks the purple boy. **"Yellow said that tubby here has feeling of romantic atraction for this girl."** Tells Red.

"Ooohhh! Red said, that Yellow said that Hunk has a crush on this Shay." Explains the red paladin as-matter-a-factly to the group. Hunk blushed a little but it quickly faded. "No, it's not like that. Look, guys, when you see how Zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home. They've been under his thumb for so long, they don't even know what it is to be free." Explains Hunk. "It's up to us to set this right. This is what being a paladins is all about."

The teen's words resonate with everyone, his soft tone and caring voice and concern for others. That is proof that Hunk is worthy of the mantle of paladin of the yellow lion of kindness.

Shiro look at the young man proudly. He wants to fight even if he's scared. "Then let's get moving. Time to go defend the universe." Ads the black paladin.

"Wait, there is something I need to clean. I'm afraid this may change the way you all think of me." Says Pidge getting everyone's atention. "Just so there are no more secrets between us anymore, I can't man up. I'm a girl. I mean I can man up because that's a figure of speach. I don't actually have to be a man to man up. I just have to be tough." Rambles the glasses wearing girl she was going to continue rambling but stopped when she fell arms around her.

Klance was giving her a bear hug. "I'm so happy you came out to us! We don't have any hormones or any of that weird stuff." Shiro, Matt and Pidge started to blush at the purple boy's misinterpretation. "Mabye we can start with using Allura's dresses and work our way up!"

Pidge struggles out of the hug. "I'm not transgender! I was cross-dressing! As in: I'm a girl who was pretending to be a guy to get in the Garrison, because I was banned from there." She basicaly yells from the embarrassment

Klance just stood there blinking as his brain processes the information. "Oooooohhh! I get it now!"

"Of course you do." Says the green paladin pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I've known for some time, but I'm glad you've shared it with everyone." Says Allura finding Pidge's blushing amusing.

"Yeah I figured." Ads Hunk.

"Wait we were supose to think you were a boy?" Asks Coran.

"I always thought that it was weird how soft your skin was." Claims klance poking her cheeks

"Pidge, owning who you are is going to make you a better paladin." Comments Shiro.

"So is that why you stutter sometimes when you said Pidge's name?" Says the purple boy looking at the older sibling. "Yeah pretty much. Her real name is Katie." He answered his cheecks turning slightly red. Klance turns back to Pidge. "So what should we call you? Pidge or katie?"

"You can call me which ever you like." Says the young girl with no problem. The purple boy gives her a strong hug. "Well I'm gonna keep calling you Pidge. It's the name you had when we became friends." He says enthusiastically. "Well I can finally get to call you katie again. It was a tounge twister having to call you by a diferent name 24/7." Says her brother scratching the back of his neck.

"I think it's safe to asume we will keep calling  you pidge." Says the japanese man.

Pidge sighs in relief. "It's good to get that off my chest. Now, let's launch this Castle-ship!"

* * *

 

Everyone in their paladin armor and Allura in her space suit head to the control room. Allura in the center under the crystal and activates the controls. Five chairs rise for each of the paladins with matching colors(Shiro has his in purple.). As heach sit, a holographic screen with control appears infront of them.

"Activate interlock." Orders Allura as the two small pillars rise beneath her hands.

"Dynotherms connected." Informs Coran siting in his own chair.

"Mega-thrusters are go." The blue lights of the castle turn on and the sound of an engine can be heard.

"We are ready to depart Planet Arus on your mark, Princess."

"Firing main engines for launch." With that the castle turns into ship mode and blasts off into space. The arusians seeing it from their village celebrate their departure and waving them goodbye wishing them good luck.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the galra empire.

"Sire, if capturing Voltron is the Empire's number-one priority, then I suggest we begin moving the main fleet toward its last known location posthaste." Says a comander.

"Lord, after many years, the Komar experiment is finally ready. Soon, we could have more quintessence at our fingertips than ever imagined." Informs the witch, ignoring the soldier. "We must test it before moving the fleet."

The soldier stands up. "We don't have time for any more of your magic. We must move our ships now." He counter not liking the witch's prescience.

"Voltron is the most powerful weapon ever created." States Haggar. "His puny ships will never be up to the task. We must be well prepared for our next encounter."

Zarkon slams his arms into his throne. The sound of metal crashing with metal silenced both of them. "I know better than anyone the power of Voltron. Haggar has my trust. We will perform her test."

* * *

 

"The witch has his ear." Says the galra to another soldier. "Keep sending our offer out to any scum between Planet Arus and Balmera X-95-Vox. I'll capture Voltron on my own."

* * *

 

In the castle ship Hunk keep on rambling. "Okay. So, when we get there, what do you think? Do we just roll up and start blasting? Or do we land and have some kind of public address system, like, Attention, Galras, this is Voltron.

Turn yourselves in... No.Blasting, right?" The yellow paladin felt he had to manny ideas in his head to count.

"Hunk buddy, calm down. And, yes, blasting, totally blasting." Says the purple boy calming his friend down but you coukd see his right eye was itching excited for a fight.

Shiro smiles at the two teens. "Well aren't you two excited for our first big rescue mission."

**"** Excited to see his new girlfriend." Say both pidge and Yellow not knowing they said it at the same time.

Hunk gasps. "She's not my girlfriend! She's just a rock that I met and I admire very much." He defends. **"Yeah. She's your girlfriend."** Says his lion teasing him even further. "You. I'm ignoring." Says Hunk to his lion.

Alarms start blaring. "What is it? Are we being attacked?" Asks the black paladin "No, it seems to be a distress beacon." Says the royal advisor. "It's coming from a nearby moon. Apparently, a ship has lost power." Das Allura.

"I wonder who it is." Says the green paladin curious. "Whoever it is will have to wait. Shay has first priority. We can check back on them when we're done." Says the yellow paladin impatiently. "The Paladin Code states that we must help all those in need." Says the princess.

"Wow! This is so cool." Says the red paladin hopping around. "It's like we're a super sentai on a mission!"

"What's a super sentai?" Asks the mustached man. Matt walks up to him. "It's a story about these warriors on earth who protect it from threats be it extraterrestrial or other worldly. They all wear matching armor in diferent color and fight giant monsters unsing giant machines that merge into a giant robot." He explains.

"Hu, that actually does sound like us." Says the princess surprised at the similarities. Shiro sighs exasperated. "I regret showing you guys that."

* * *

 

They head to the moon where the signal was coming from. Just as they are landing the princess turns on the speaker. "Attention, damaged craft, this is Princess Allura. We are coming to assist you."

"Whoa. Nice ship." Says a purple humanoid alien with white hair standing next to his companion, a female yellow alien with hair resembling tentacles.

They land seting the castle-ship on castle mode as they land.

"Stay aboard and try to get as many of our systems clear of that Galra crystal energy as you can. We'll see who hailed us." Says the princess to her advisor. "Yes, Princess."

* * *

 

They head down to greet them.

"You don't know how glad we are to see some friendly faces. Most folks don't want to get tangled up with anyone who's on the run from the Galra." Says the purple humanoid.

"So, you guys are fighting the Galra, hu?" Klance says with his right eye twitching (another who stole his color).

"Well, I don't think Zarkon is exactly quaking in his boots at the three of us, but we do what we can. I'm Rolo. This is Nyma, and our cyber-unit, Beezer." Answers Rolo introducing everyone.

"Hi." Says Nyma waving hello, she was actually pretty for an alien. "Konichiwa, nice to meet you." Says Klance politely, thinking he could be friends with her, she looks fun.

"Cool robot!" Says pidge as she fell in love at fisrt sight at the little machine. Rover's color changed to a dark orange angry that another machine got his master's atention.

"Was your ship damaged in a fight?" Asks the leader maintaining an air of power. "Yeah, we've really been through it with the Galra. Parts are hard to come by.Luckily, we were able to limp to this moon about a week ago. If you didn't pick up our distress signal, I-" says Rolo looking at his ship.

"We're happy to help. I am Princess Allura of Altea, and from now on, you won't be alone fighting the Galra." Says the princess. "You'll have the Paladins of Voltron by your side."

The alien turn to pidge and Klance acting like children. "Okay." He says not believing it.

"I don't think they've heard of us." Says the japanese man. "It has been ten thousand years." States the blue paladin.

**"No matter how great a legend is, in time it will be forgoten. Some even try to make shure it's forgoten by the commoners."** Says Black with no feeling what so ever.

"Voltron! These Five robot lions that combine into this big robo-dude!" Says Klance with hand gestures.

"Sounds impressive. I'd love to see it. Or him, them." Says The alien unshure what to call Voltron.

"Why don't we get to work on your ship I'm sure we all have places to be." Says the yellow paladin impatiently. "Sure." Answers Rolo nonchalantly.

They open the hatch of the ship to get started. "Pretty much our whole flaxum assembly is shot. I don't know what kind of extra parts you carry in this rig of yours. I've never seen anything like it."

"I'm sure we can get you back up and running." Reassure Allura. "Give Hunk a list of what you need. Coran can show you where to find it."

Unknown to her Klance was playing with Nyma, teaching her how to palm read, but Shiro knocks on his helmet ggiving him a look that says, stop horsing around.

"Okay." Says the yellow paladin defeated.

"We'll go with you. Don't want you to have to carry all that yourself." Says Rolo. "Come on, guys." As he stated to walk the chubby teen stops him.

"Uh, I don't think so.You can just wait out here."

"Hunk, don't be rude." Scolds the princess.

"Yeah, mind your manners in the presence of new frinds." Ads the red paladin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but does anyone remember the last time we let our defenses down? Someone kind of set off a bomb.

Remember?" Says the yellow paladin sounding a little hostile.

"Hunk's right. Sorry, but we have to be cautious." Apologizes Shiro. "It's not that we don't trust you it's just better to be safe than sorry!" Ads Matt with a nervious laugh.

"Hey, I don't take it personal. That's how it is out here. You've got to look out for your own. You're doing a good job, big man." Says Rolo printing out a list of part from Beezer, making Pidge even more fascinate by the minute also making rover more jelous.

"Yeah.Thanks." the chubby teen didn't try to sound polite

* * *

 

They set up a bon fire to chat

"My planet was destroyed by the Galra and I was taken captive. I managed to escape, but not before I lost something." Tells the purple alien showing robotic leg. "I know exactly how that feels." Says Shiro. Matt doesn't say anything he just covers the visor of his helmet with his hand shaking like a leaf.

"Well, I hope there are some parts in here that'll fit. You know, to get your ship moving?" Says the yellow paladin finaly back. "Great! Thanks."

"So, what can you tell us about Zarkon's forces?" Asks the princess. "Where are they concentrated?"

Pidge and Klance were playing with Beezer. Pidge riding him with Klance runing away from them. Their laughter could be heard.

"Well, his command ship sits right in the center of the Empire.He mostly calls the shots from there and has his minions do the work, depending on who's closest. This is the territory of a real nasty bugger named Sendak." Explains the purple alien.

The red paladin runs pass them. "Wealreadybeattheguy!" Shiro sights exasperated.

"How far are we from the center?" Asks the older holt sibling. "We're way out on the fringes." Is the answer Rolo gives them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think you guys are kind of keeping Rolo from working." Says Hunk aproaching the team. It's just that we're in a hurry. A hero named Shay saved my life, and I swore I would return to do the same for her and her people. You understand."

"Sure.Sorry." with that said Rolo gets up to work.

"Hunk, we're going to get going soon, but I think Rolo might have some information that could be helpful to us." Says the Black paladin wearing his leader badge. "I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him.We ought to leave him with parts and just say, Adiós, amigo." Says the yellow paladin giving his two cents.

"Hey, bud! Sorry, but do you think you could hunt down a length of thermal pipe about yay long?" Asks the purple alien. Hunk groans but complies. "On the way."

Shiro aproaches him. "So, are there more freedom fighters? Any kind of organized resistance to the Galra?" He asks. "Only folks who haven't been colonized yet, or the lucky few, like us, who managed to escape somehow." Answers the purple alien.

"We're going to change that for the better." Assures Matt.

"That's good to hear, but I've got to warn you, it's pretty bad out there. You don't know what you're up against." Rolo warns them.

Meanwhile Klance is still chating with Nyma. " and there are only five in the whole universe." He says finishing his explanation of the lions to her. "I don't understand. The lions are ships? Are they, like, flying statues that you ride on?" Asks Nyma. "No. Thy are like both technology and magic together. They choose the pilot, not the other way around, and they fly crazy fast and have all these incredible weapons and the entire Castle is so glittery and shiny. Wish you could see it." Says Klance with his own eyes sparkling.

"Yes, it's too bad we're not allowed inside. I would love a tour from one of the knights." Says the pretty alien girl. "But I guess the big one is in charge, huh? You have to obey his orders?"

Klance shakes his head no. "That is Nii-sama. Hunk is grumpy cause he wants to go save a girl he likes." Nyma knew she wasn't gonna go anywhere with this guy, he's basicaly a child in an adult body. "Well I'll talk to you later, Rolo might need me." And with thst she leave. The red paladin waves her goodbye but stays there to watch the sky and it's stars.

Back with the group Hunk and Rolo are still working on the ship. "Thanks for the help, this thing is just about ready, so we're going to be on our way soon." Complements the Purple alien. "Yeah, you're welcome." Says Hunk not caring, keeping an eye on the guy.

* * *

 

In the galra empire the witch and four robed figure are in a room. "Begin the ritual. Druids of the four directions, join us!" Magic circles and galra crystal began to glow as the lower part of the ship began chargin energy creating a dark energy ball under the planet they were on top of. All the energy of the planet was sucked out leaving the planet dry as it shriveled and died.

"The Komar experiment was a success.We have gained an entire planet's quintessence, a feat that would have normally taken us years." Tells Haggar.

"Most impressive. This will revolutionize the way we advance throughout the galaxy. Mining and colonizing planets is a thing of the past. With this much power available at our whim, we can now spend all of our time hunting down and capturing Voltron." Says the emperor observing the quintessence in a container.

* * *

 

Away from the group Pidge was tinkering with Beezer. "You are so cool. Wonder where I can get one of you for my own." She was so distracted she doesn't notice Nyma walking behind her.

She presses a button in her bracelet making a hatch in the tiny robot open, making what looked like a toning fork come out. Before pidge could think, it extended shocking her leaving the girl unconscious and twitching and deactivated Rover.

"Good robot." Says nyma as they enter the castle. Apparently the gadget had a hacking function too. It deactivated all functions of the castle it hacked into and even made a map of the entire castle. The closest hanger was the hanger for the green lion. They made it to Green. Nyma again presses the button on her bracelet.

(Coran was sleeping the entire time. What was meant to be a short power nap turned into deep slumber.)

* * *

 

Rolo's own bracelet started to beep. "I think this thing is just about ready for a test flight. Be back in a tick." He goes to turn on the ship and blasts off.

Unknown to the rest. He simply went in a circle and sneaked up behind them. He activated the tractor beam and captured the green lion.

"How many ticks has he's been gone?" Aks Matt. "I don't know." Answers the princess.

All of a sudden all four paladins hear their lions roars. " **Green was kidnapped!"** They all say panicking. " **It was those weirdos you were helping!"** Says Red.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Yells Hunk.

They ran to the entrace and found Pidge just waking up. In a hurry Matt grabed her as if she were a football. She was able to grab Rover.

Hunk went on ranting all the way to the lions. "I never trusted those guys, right from the beginning! At first, it was a feeling in my gut, but when I was replacing that pipe, the pipe was cracked, but none of the hardware around it was damaged. If the thermal pipe is cracked, then, obviously, hello, the entire assembly should be totally roasted."

**"** **Okay! We get it! can someone shut him up!?"** Yells Red.

"We should've had to replace the entire undercarriage of that reactor.So, right then, I was, like, positive.Foul play." They finally reached their lions and to the cockpits.

"Okay, we get it!" Yell his teamates and the lions aswell.

The four remaining lions dash after their sister.

* * *

 

"Commander Prorok, my name is Rolo. I understand you're offering a reward to anyone helping capture the Voltron Lions." Says the purple alien contacting the galra via screen. "That's correct. Do you know where they are?" Affirms the galra.

"I know where the green one is. It's in my ship." Says Rolo. "Excellent. Bring it to me and you'll have your reward immediately."

"Just a tick." Interups Rolo. "My friends and I have a bit of a checkered past. Some stolen merchandise from the Galra Empire may have fallen into our possession without us knowing about it."

"Well, I'm sure that a full pardon can be arranged for the brave souls who bring Emperor Zarkon a Voltron Lion. Is that all?" Assured the galra comander.

"We'll take the reward, too." Said Nyma joing the coversation.

"Of course."

"All right. We're on our way." With that they cut the transmission.

"I almost feel sorry for those Voltron folks. Seemed like a nice bunch." Says Rolo stretching on the pilot chair. "If you're feeling guilty, you can turn yourself in. Stealing from Zarkon carries a life sentence." Says Nyma leaving the room.

* * *

 

"Send the nearest fighter squadron to the area of the transmission. I'm not trusting some bounty hunter with our prize." Said the galra as he left the room.

As soon as the transmission was over the paladins reached Rolo and his crew. Lucky for them there was a asteroid field.

"We'll never get through this asteroid field!" Said Pidge holding on from the pilot chair of the blue lion. "Maybe I can just bust through!" Said the yellow paladin. **"Yeah let's smash em!"** Yellow also joining in.

They crash into one of the asteroids thinking it would break, but they just made pushed it into other rocks.

"Nope.That was wrong. That was a bad idea." The chubby teen really regretted that desicion.

"Klance, you're the only one who could possibly fly through this. We need you, buddy." Says the black paladin. "Get in there and flush him out."

"Hai! Let's go Red!" **"No need to tell me twice!"** The red lion easy dashed through the field with no scratches. And easily reached the ship.

"No way." The bounty hunter was dumbfounded. "Get on the blasters. Take him down!"

"Copy."

The bounty hunters started shooting but Red countered. They almost lost the paladin but Red threw a mouth knife knocking out the blasters and shot one of the boosters. Klance and Red grabed the ship and got out out the asteroid  field.

"Yay! Pidge I got her! Igotherigother!"

"Thanks man."

**"You owe me big time Green!"**

**"Shut up Red."**

* * *

 

With Green back they sent bounty hunter crew back to the moon that they found them. "Thanks for sparing our lives." Said Rolo in defeat. "Hey, we would be no diferent from Zarkon if we didn't." Said the Blue paladin.

"Now that these guys are dealt with, let's get to the Balmera and save Shay and her family." Said Hunk still a bit angry at what happened.

"You may not believe this," the purple alien looked at them with a hint of regret. "but I hope you do stop Zarkon. It's a lifetime of fighting the Galra that led me to where I am today."

"Hey, give me a sec!" Klance quickly ran inside the castle-ship and just as quickly came back holding three small gray bags tied closed by a red ribbon. He handed them to them.

"Here. In case you get hungry." Inside were what looked like macarrons but they were not. They were made with food goo and other ingredients found in Arus. They didnt taste like the sweet but it was good non-the-less.

Nyma sighed in resignation. "Hey Beezer come here." The robot went to her slightly confused. She opened the hatch and took out the tuning fork.

"Here you can have this." She handed it to Klance but was quickly taken by resident tech-junkie, Katie "Pidge" Holt.

"What does it do?" She asks observing it from every angle.

Rolo chuckled. "More than you think. It's called a sleuth. It can shock someone leaving them paralyzed or knockout for awhile not to mention it can hack just about anything."

Hearing that Pidge's eyes started to sparkle. She quickly grabed Rover and connected the sleuth to him. Giving Rover a big upgrade.

Their business done here they departure to the Balmera.

* * *

 

In her lab Haggar is holding the vial holding an entire planet's worth of quintessence. Turn to her next test subject. A small reptile. "All this quintessence will turn you into the strongest, most horrifying fighter ever created. One that even Voltron will not be able to defeat."


	13. Not a new chapter

Sorry but this week it wont be uptated just wait for this Saturday. The chapter is half way done. I couldn't finish it because IRL stuff. This weekend was used to clean the house and wash the dogs. Again sorry. I know how it feels that a fanfic you like isnt uptaded. But I promise to get it out. And If I can I'll have it out sonner if possible.

As I hope you can see. I update every week on either saturday or sunday. I'll try to see if I can make it before the deadline.

Thank you for your patience


	14. Episode 10: A rocky situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team voltron finally reached the Balmera and their plan is to rescue Shaycans the balmerans, but will they be able to in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinse I wasn't able to update last week I deside to make a long chapter made up of 2 episode. And also becasue it was a two parter and I want fo hurry to the big fusion reveal.

 

After a while the castle-ship finally reached the balmera. "Well be ariving at the Balmera soon." Informs Allura. "Liberating these balmerans will not be easy."

Everyone one was in the control room wearing their casual clothes. "So what do we do now?" Asks the older Holt sibling. "We know by now that negotiation is a no go with the galra." Klance jumps out. "The plan is we go blow it up shooting lasers! Pew, pew!" Yells the purple boy trying to imitate a laser gun sound with his mouth.

Everyone look at him weird. "What. The heck. Was that?" Asked the annoyed green paladin. "It...it was laser guns." Simply says the purple boy twiddling his finger a little embarrassed. "No,no I think you mean, pow! Pow! Pow!" Says the chubby teen making his own noise. "That just sound like an explosion, fireworks at best." Says the red paladin with his right Eye twitching feeling a bit insulted.

Pidge fixes her glasses. "Technically they're more like bacho, bacho, bacho!" Matt shakes his head. "No. No. It's like this. Prrrrrrrrrrr!" He says as if he were holding a gun. "That sounds like a machine gun or a minigun. Were doing laser sounds." Corrected the purple boy. "Alright, alright that's enough. Leave the bad sound effects for later." Says the leader. "And besides it's more like, blam, blam, blam!" He puts fingers as if it were a hand gun and shoot it in diferent direction like if it were a real gun.

They started to argue about who did the better sound. "Can we please leave this discussion for another ocassion? Go to your lions and prepare for battle." Says Allura annoyed. Not wanting to anger the princess they run to their lions. She yells at them as they run. "And by the way. You're all doing it wrong! It's priu, priu, priu!" She turns to the castle control typing on the dashboard. "Amateurs." The mice agreed with her.

* * *

 

After they reached their respective lions Hunk turned on the comunicators. "Guys listen. We can't just go shooting randomly at the Balmera. It's alive, and it's not in good shape aswell." He explains. "It's true." Ads Coran. "It's terible how much the galra have mutilated this great beast. Stealing it's crystals, it's very life force without ever performing an energy rejuvenation ceremony to heal it." Explains the advicer.

"I'm telling you guys, after seeing Shay and her people enslaved, it made me realize just how bad Zarkon really is, and we are the only ones that can stop him." Hunk's grip on the controls became tighter. **"You're stronger than you think yourself to be. Remember that."** Whispers Yellow proud at her cowardly paladin's new found bravery.

"Got it, so can't go gun's blazing, so we just have to bring the galra up to the surface." Says the black paladin making a plan. "I think I know how." Ads the yellow paladin. "If we attack all of this big mining stuff on the surface the galra troops will have to come out to defend it." He explains. "Then we beat them up, head inside the tunnels, Voltron saves the day."

**"You know I sometimes forget that he is inteligent too."** Says Green seeing as she only saw Hunk only as another dummy on the ship like the rest with the exception of Pidge and Allura.

"Uh! Uh! Uh!" Says Klance trying to get everyone's atention. He even raised his hand. "How are going to know the exact amount of sentries are in the tunnel?" He asks as if it were a kindergarten classroom.

The princess taped into the chat aswell. "We can track the galra and the balmerans using biotermal life indicator technology." A hologram of the device was projected on the lions' dashboard. "Oh, BLIP tech!" Says the other girl impressed. She couldn't see them but she could tell that they were giving her a confused look. "It's an acronym." She explains.

"One of you will have to fly around the balmera and drop the sensors into the shafts on each side. Then we will be able to see where the galra and the balmerans are. The sensor are already built into your suits." Explains the princess. Klance raised his arm again. "How are gonna do that without-"

All of a sudden the lions and the paladins start to glow in their colors (Black and Shiro glew in purple.) And started to roar in harmony. **"Though we were unable to give assistance to you in previous battles we saw trough your eyes. Your valor and loyalty has earn you new strengths."** They all say in unison and the glow fades away.

_Soul bond level increased: level 3._

"Cool we levelled up again!" Screams the red paladin.

Green purs at Pidge. **"Just so you know. I already had a cloacking ability, the one you installed and the original just combined and it's now more powerful than ever."** She sounded like an older sibling trying to convince the younger to commit some mischief. "Got it. Hey, leave the setting up of the BLIP tech to Green and I. We can fly unnoticed with her new clocking abilty."

Coran sends them an image of a building on the Balmera surface. "This is their main power generator. If you take it down it shure to weaken their defenses." "We'll stay here giving tactical support." Ads Allura.

"Got it." Affirms the black paladin. "Klance, Matt, Hunk take care of the tunnels, I'll handle the generator." The yellow paladin yells itching for a fight. "Yeah okay let's do this. Let's go kick some butt!" And so they dash to the balmera with the castle-ship behind them staying hiden in the clouds.

The galra start shooting at them and the group quickly spreads out to do their thing.

Pidge dropped the altean gadget down the tunnels and Shiro went for the generator. "Okay how do I take it down? Black, any suggestions?" The dashboard buttons are pressed on their own and schematics of a mouth knife for the lion. " **Use this."** She simply says. **"Powerful as my metal flesh, cut down those who oppose you."** "A jaw blade hu? Alright! Let's take it out for a test drive!" The japanese man activates it going to town at the generator exploding it.

The other three paladins where dodging blast from a flower-shaped tower.

**"The flame that gives warth and love can also burn and destroy."** Says Red as Klance unlocked a new power. Red fired a flame breath melting the tower. "Did you guys see that! Please tell me you saw it!" He yells excited but stop as he notices that the tower was gonna fall on the Balmera.

Hunk and Yellow try to hold it but it was too heavy. Matt was just flying there worried. "What do we do?!" **"The cold fear that wonce chained you is no more. Release these icy winds."** The blue paladin. Dashes to the falling tower and fired an ice beam freezing it solid no longer falling.

"That was... Cool. Pun totaly intended." Says the purple boy nonchalantly. "Great job team." Congratulated the leader as they landed on the ice. "Isn't this the part where the enemy pops out?" Asks the red paladin scratching his head.

"Yeah, I remember a lot if galra guys in the mines." Ads the chubby teen just as confused.

"We've located a hangar full of galra fighters just below the surface. Someone has to take those out before they can lauch."informed the altean princess.

"They want to make us go down there." Says the japanese man. "Matt, klance head to the hangar. Hunk go rescue Shay and the rest of the balmerans. Pidge, you're with me to track down the galra soldiers." With that, the team spreads out to do their jobs.

* * *

 

Unknown to them, back in the galra headquarters more ships were sent. The comander in charge went to inform the emperor of Voltron's whereabouts.

* * *

 

Klance and Matt made it to hangar with no issues. Klance observered it. "Look there are only like a few sentries guarding it." He activates his bayonet Bayard. He was going to rush em with a war cry, but Matt pulled him back covering his mouth. "Are you crazy?!" He said almost yelling himself. "Remember what Hunk said. This Balmera is basically a giant animal. We can't be causing explosions all willy nilly."

"Ugh, but blowing stuff up makes me feel so alive!" Whines the purple boy as is he were a little kid. "We can blow stuff up later. Look." Says the older Holt pointing to a vent. "See that vent over there? Well use it to sneak into the control room and shut down bay doors. The fleet is stopped and the Balmera isn't injured." "Uuugggggghh... Fiiiiiinnnnneeee!"

* * *

 

Hunk rushed to the prison at top speed. Taking direction from Coran warning him thst the prison was being guarded.

* * *

 

The red and blue paladins made it with no problem on the roof of the room Klance cut a hole with his bayonet, the circle that he cut falling on the drone smashing it to bits. Matt was having trouble. He learned a little bit of galra but this was too much. "Uh... I have no idea what I'm doing. We should have brought Rover with us." Says the older Holt sibling not knowing what button to press. "Ugh! What is taking so long!" The red paladin slamed his hand on the dashboard. Were his hand landed looked like it was a hand print. And like magic the bay doors close.

"Hu, guess we got off easy." Says the Matt not believing their luck. Klance's answer was an impish giggle. "Come on lets go." "Wait!" Yells the red paladin. Matt yurns back to him to see Klance smashing the panel with his foot stomping on it. And so the two ran out of there.

* * *

 

The Yellow paladin had finally reached his destination. The drones guarding the entrance to the prison are easily dispatched, which made him feel that something was not right. He took an arm from one of the now broken drones and used it on the hand print shutting down the barrier.

He found the cell holding Shay's family. Her parents and grandma were happy to see him but not her brother Rax. He blames Hunk for his sister being taken away. She wasbtaken to the core of the Balmera.

* * *

 

"Paladins are you there?" Says the princess contacting the others. "The galra troops are moving down the tunnels. It looks like they're going down towards the center." The first one to answer was Hunk. "They must be headed towards the core. That's where they're holding Shay."

"They're drawing us into an ambush, but we don't have a Choice if we want to save Shay." Ads the black paladin. "Everyone, get to the core."

* * *

 

Pidge was on her way aswell but stop when she sees that the rest of the road is too small for her ship and decided to go on foot. The green paladin started to hear footsteps, she quickly took cover. "Someone's here." She whispered. "Looking into it." Answered Allura. The younger Holt was getting more and more nervious as the shadows got closer.

She quickly summoned her bayard and dashed towards them. "Pidge, no! Those are balmerans!" Allura managed to say in time before Pidge could do anything. She saw them come out of the shadows and saw that they were just kids, calmed down she waves them hello.

All of a sudden the earth starts to shake and whale sound could be heard. It was the Blamera and it was in pain and it was falling apart. Some ruble almost crushed one of the kids but Pidge pushed them out of the way in time. "Hey team, be careful. The Balmera is very unstable." She informs to the others.

* * *

 

"Roger." "Hai!" Were her brother's and idiot teamate's response. As they were running they meet with a snall group of galra drones. Yhe second the robot saw them they started to shot, the two paladins quickly took cover. The painful cries of the giant animal coudl be heard.

The red paladin let's out a scared screech. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! They're hurting Balmera! We have to do somwthing!" He yells trying to bite his nails trought the golves of his suit. Matt ducked his head. "But what CAN we do? If we shoot back we will hurt the Balmera even more."

The purple started to observe the area and a Light bulb appeared above his head. "I have an idea! Distract them for me, will ya?" He didn't even wait for a reply and dashed up the latter that was behind him, leaving a silhouette of himself made of dust that instantly dissolved.

The holder Holt sibling started to sweat. "Well it's not like I'm making my own ideas." He comes out of his hiding spot. "Hey nincomboots! Over here!" He quickly activated his shield waiting for his scatterbrained teammate, and just as quickly did he fell on top of one of the drones slicing the rest of them easily. The deed finished he waves at his comrade with the blue paladin waving back at him.

He should learn not to underestimate this guy.

* * *

 

Back with Hunk, he was the first to reach the core. Shay was mussled like a dog left dangling by the wrists. "Shay! You're alive!" The chuuby teen shoot the rope-like beam holding her and quickly caught her before she fell to the ground.

Shiro was the second to arrive. "Where are the Galra?if this was an anbush, they should be here waiting for us." The rest of the team finaly made it.

With everyone present the doors shut close. "Not an ambush. More like a trap." Said the Hunk looking around. Shay removed the mussel from her face. "The galra, they gained knowledge that you would return to the Balmera."

"How?" Asked the green paladin. "I know not. But they set this trap just for you. I was the bait." The rock girl's voice was full of guilt.

"How could they have possibly known that we were heading here to save Shay?" Said the Black paladin confused. "Rolo!" Says Hunk in realisation. "Those liars must habe told Zarkon."

"We have to figure out how to get out of here." Said the black paladin observing the area. "Uh! Heyheyheyhey! Don't we have castle, slash, spaceship hovering above us?" Asked the purple boy in a childish tone. "Hey Allura can you give us a little bit of assistance?"

* * *

 

"We're quite occupied at the moment." Was her answer. "Were completely surrounded by galra ships and we're taking heavy fire." From all directions laser blast were being shoot. The castle's particle barrier holding on for now.

Alrams were blaring and the screens turned red. "Princess the particle barrier won't hold much longer!" Yells her advisor over the explosions. "Paladins you need to get out of there as soon as you can!" She says with urgency.

* * *

 

"Ahh! This has been one headache after another!" Yells Klance in annoyance stomping on the ground throwing a tantrum. Matt was looking down in defeat. Pidge was looking around but nothing comes to mind. Hunk was just holding Shay's hand in worry.

Shiro could see thst his team was losing morale, but this will NOT be how it ends! "Alright guys, get it together." All eyes were on him now. "Allura, we'll get there soon as we can."

"Perhaps my people can help get us out." Shay spoke up. "This is how we communicate. The Balmera senses our vibrations and sends a message to those in the tunnels." Shay put her hand on the core and where her hand is, starts to glow. The whale sounds of the Balmers can be heard.

* * *

 

The echo was heard all ove the Balmera tunnels until it reached Shay's family.

"It's a message from Shay." Was Rax's reliefed response. The good news brought a smile to the rest of the family. "The paladins of Voltron went to the core of the Balmera to rescue Shay... and now they are all trapped."

The family lost hope but Rax told them how they should fight back and help the ones who are selflessly trying to save them and how they should do their part.

* * *

 

Back in the galra headquarters, the same galra comander was in the throne room telling the emperor of the happenings in the Balmera.

But Zarkon saw trough him and  how he planned to take the glory gor himself and called him out on it and how he underestimates Voltrons true power.

* * *

 

Back with alteans the barrage of laser blasts wasn't stopping. A few ship went down to the Balmera's surface. "They're heading into the tunnels." Informed Coran as he gasps in realisation. "They re going to take the lions!" The ships were quickly approaching. "Paladins the lions are in danger! You must get back to them immediately!" Informed the pricess with great urgency.

More alarms started to blare. "Princess something's looked on to us." Said the old man with worry. A big galra ship arrive. This battle was becoming more and more dificult and Allura wasn't shure if they'd be able to win now.

* * *

 

"Paladins do you copy? There is a battle cruiser locked onto us. If it fires it's ion cannon I don't know if can survive." Allura's voice was coming with static but it was understandable. "Don't worry Allura!" Answers the purple boy nonchalantly. "Apparently balmerans can send their toughts trought the Balmera to other balmerans and she is asking for help... so yeah. We copy." From his tone you can tell that he completely forgot about the dire situation they are in.

"Shay, are you sure the Balmera is sending your message?" Asked the black paladin unsure. As if to answer his question, Shay's family was on the other side of the door. Touching the walls the Balmera bend the walls crushing the door.

Shay looks happily to see family. They were guided through a short cut and each made it to their respective lions in time.

**"you keep me waiting to long."** Black soundeda bit angry but she was willing to let by gones be by gones.

**"** **Wasn't even worried for a second."** Red was relaxed and nonchalant.

**"Gonna be honest here. I was scared for a second."** Yellow said a little nervious.

**"I knew you would return. You had to."** Blue sounded like she was about to shed tears.

**"You know I calculated that there was 32% chance that you would return. But I still believed you would."** Said green unwavering.

All pilots present they head out and fight back. With their new powers they easily defeated the Cannon fodder.

With the castle-ship, the battle was not over. "Princess! They're charging the ion cannon!" Says coran turning to the princess. "Divert all shields to the bow!" The particle barrier deactivates except for the front were the ion cannon was pointing at, doing so made the shield stronger.

The cannon fired but the particle barrier was holding. The blast so powerful that it was shaking the castle, the two alteans could barely stand. The mice scared run up Allura's shoulder. "Coran activate the reflector!" Coran gasps in horror. "But princess, we didn't test it out yet! It could explode the castle's system!" "We have no choice. Activate it now." Coran started to type on his dashboard.

The barrier absorbed the laser, changing it's color from purple to cyan blue sending it back to the cruiser destroying the ion cannon. The castle was left with little energy. "Paladins! We leave the rest to you!" Says Allura as she and Coran try to jump start the castle-ship.

"Got it! Team. Form Voltron!" "Right!" All ten of them yell in unison.

(Re used transformation scene.)

Voltron summoned the sword and finish off the galra ship blowing it into pieces taking the small fighter ship with it.

* * *

 

"The galra fleet and all sentries on the balmera have been destroyed." Informs a soldier through the intercom. Zarkon was not surprised as he foresaw this outcome but the comander was completely shocked. "No! How could this be? Lord Zarkon, I will do all that I can to recapture Voltron for the glory of the Galra-" "silence Prorok. I have plans that you cannot comprehend." The emperor interupted his voice full of malice and wrath.

* * *

 

Voltron lands on the ground and the castle-ship slowly decends to the ground. "Just in the nick of time." Says the princess proudly now that the battles been won. "The castle's defenses are battered  and will need a full recharge." She informs, the small blue mouse squeak at her, Allura could tell he was still scared.

She cups him up to her cheek. "There is no reason to be afraid little one." The mouse calmed down and nuzzled her cheek.

All of a sudden the alrams start blaring againg. "There's an unknown object incoming! It's about to crash into the Balmera!" Alerts the altean advisor.

* * *

 

It was another coffin just like the one were the previous monster came out of. What came out was the lizard from haggar's lab but it was muttated aswell. It body was completely red, the inward part of the arms had a straight line of green eyes with two huge ones on its head that could rotate 360 degrees.

"Hey, is that another guy from the arena?" Asks Klance scratching the top of his helmet. "No I don't remeber ever seeing this guy." Confirms Matt. "Mabye it's a friendly monster?" Says Hunk nervious really not wanting to fight it. "Whatever it is we can't let our guard down. Pidge shield! Now!" Comands Shiro. "On it!" Pidge typed on the dashboard and the wings turn into the shield.

The fight began with the lizard firing a green laser from it's chest. Voltron keeped on dodging the lasers and keeping them away from the Balmera's surfance. The lasers were so strong that it pushed the mighty warrior away deactivating the shield sending them flying.

Under Shiro's orders they separate but now had to avoid rapid fire from the eyes in the arms. The castle managed to shot it in the back distracted, but now it concentrated on the castle.

"Where does Zarkon get these beast? And how does he keep finding us?" Asks the princess dumbfounded, how powerful is this creature?. "Princess the particle barrier won't sustain much longer. It's still not on full strength from using the reflector."

The paladins try to attack it but keeps counter-attacking, plus the lack of a blind spot wasn't making things easier. "What do we do?" Asks Pidge trying not to get hit. "Fighting this thing is like fighting an entire fleet at once." "Hey what if we try going directly for the eyes?" The glasses wearing was going to reprimand the purple boy's suggestion but stoped. "Actually... that's not a bad idea."

"We'll try to give you cover from here." Says Allura typing on the dashboard activating the lasers. The lizard fired all of it's lasers to the castle-ship causing severe damage to it, shiro sends them off away from the battle. Meanwhile the paladin went to hide in the tunnels.

All the lions went down the same tunnel, were Shay and her family are. "What is happening?" Questioned Rax as the paladin aproached. "There's a yucky lizard monsters with to many eyes attacking upstairs." Explains the red paladin.

"A monster?" Says the balmeran girl in shock. "Will Zarkon's savagery never abate? Perhaps our people were never meant to be free." Hunk walks up to her. "Shay, don't give up. Zarkon's power grows with every planet he conquers, but he's weakened by every being that fights back."  He says trying to reassure her.

"But how can we Fight back against a monster like that?" She says unsure. "How? I don't know, but we can beat it." Answers the yellow paladin.

"No way! I'm not going to let that ugly lizard beat us! I don't care how many eyes it has!" Says Klance with a fire in his eyes. Shiro puts his hand on the red paladin's shoulder proudly. "Yes we can. This is our first mission and we're not going to fail. We can beat it. We just need some time to come up with a plan." The motivation even passed on to Hunk. "If these two are sating we can, then we really can do it."

All of the sudden the ground started to shake again but more stronger than ever. "It's that sound again. What is that?" Says pidge recognizeing it. "That great noise comes from the Balmera itself. Our home crumbles beneath our feet. The Balmera is dying." Says Rax with lament as more and more cracks appear on the rocks and walls.

Shiro contacts the castle. "Coran, Allura, are you there?" Allura answered. "Shiro, we're here."

"The Balmera it-" the leader was going to explain but the old man interupted. "We already know. Our scanners are showing the life energy draining from the Balmera." "How did this happen?" Asked the red paladin in worry. "Removing crystals from a Balmera is like removing a vital part of the mighty beast. The Balmera needs time to regenerate itself to stay healthy, but the Galra's greed may have cost this noble Balmera its life." Explained Coran

"So, what's going to happen?" Said the chubby teen joing in the conversation. "Its core will collapse, destabilizing the entire skeletal structure. Anything or anyone remaining on the Balmera at that point will be crushed into dust." The altean advisor's words left everyone wuth open eyes at the bad news.

"How long before its core collapses?" Said the black paladin maintaining his cool. "Probably a matter of hours. The mighty organism willingly gives itself to all, but not all return its kindness." Was the old man's answer.

"Then our time is short." Said Allura maintaining her composure. "We'll evacuate the planet. We need to get all the Balmerans to the Castle of Lions before the planet implodes." The red paladin joined on the conversation aswell. "Wait. Are we really going to let this poor creature die? Isn't there a way to save it or-" Coran interupted him. "Klance I know how you feel but there nothing more we can do. The only thing we CAN is get the balmerans to safety."

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan but how on earth do you plan on landing the Castle with that monster-thingy on the surface?" Asked Hunk. "You'll need a distraction." Said Pidge giving her two cents.

"We'll engage the beast in our lions. With it distracted, Allura and Coran will land the Castle and load all of its citizens." Says black paladin with no objections.

Everyone head to their lions but Klance who looked at shay. "Can you contact the other Balmerans?" He asked. "I can, but I know not what they'll say. Leave the planet? Our home?" She answered feeling uneasy. "It's the only option." Says Allura trought the comunicators.

"I'm coming down." She informas as she's about to leave the control room. "Princess, no! It's too dangerous!" Yells Coran in worry. "Someone has to be there to lead these people out."

"Allura, no. That thing will spot your pod and blow it to pieces." Says the blue paladin just a worried. "Let me worry about that. You just focus on keeping the creature distracted." Countered Allura going down an elivator to the pods.

On a small pod she dashed to the Balmera. With the lions giving her cover she reach it with no problem."I'm on the ground."she informed. Shiro answered. "Hurry! I don't know how long we can hold this thing off." The princess aproach the balmerans. "Shay, I'm going to need your help. Have you contacted the other Balmerans?" She asks but resives no answer. "What is it? What's going on?" She again asks confused. Shay speaks up. "All Balmerans give thanks for the kindness you and the paladins bestowed upon us, but, alas, we cannot take leave of our home." 

"What?" Allura dis not understand what they meant. "If our great Balmera's life cycle is over because of us, then our desire is to stay with it until the end." Explained Shay. "But you'll never survive." Says Allura teying to convince them. "We contacted the others, and all agree. It's not right that you risk your lives for us.

Please, away. We ask for no more guilt and shame upon us." Her brother spoke up too. "It is our wish. The wish of all Balmerans." Said the balmeran girl with lament.

"No." Said the princess. "I won't give up on you. I won't give up on any of you, no matter the circumstances."

"But we do not ask this of you.Please!" Says the balmeran girl not wanting to endanger the altean anymore. "I have heard your words. Now, let me speak mine. I want to talk to the Balmerans. Can you get a message to them from me?" Said the princess still refusing to give up.

"There is no need to speak for you." Shay's grandmother spoke. Allura saw that were her hand was placed was glowing. The old balmeran walked up to her. "You have a unique power within. The Balmera will carry your words. Speak your heart, child. All can hear you."

The princess concentrated. "Balmerans, this is Princess Allura. You don't know me, but I am here to help. I know what it's like to watch your home planet die. For I come from planet Altea, a planet that has long been destroyed by the Galra. But I refused to give up. And now, you all have the same choice. You can decide now to devote your lives to making sure this never happens to another planet. I am eternally sorry for what has happened to the Balmera, but I beg you, do not let its dying be in vain. Honor the Balmera's death by refusing to give up. Join me in my fight against the Galra." Her words carried strength, conviction and will.

"Your words have touched our hearts." Says the elderly balmeran. "Thank you." Allura said in relive. "No, thank you. You've given us reason to hope again." Said the grandmother. "Everyone, head to the caves just under the surface." She comands, and all the balmerans headed to the specified location as quickly as they could and the castle was prepareing to land and evacuate.

However with the paladins things aren't so good themselves. But luckily the evacuation was moving smoothly and the castle finaly arrived but another quake from the Balmera made  big pieces of it fall blocking the exit for the balmerans.

"No!" Yells Allura in horror. "It's on the verge of collapsing! We have to go!" Said Coran running to them. "But the Balmerans!" Allura pointed to the collapsing tunnel. "They're trapped!" Aded Rax. "What can be done? Time is short!" 

"Every hit weakens the Balmera. Have you evacuated yet? What's happening?" Says Hunk trying to contact the princess. "The Balmerans are trapped.

Just keep distracting that beast!" Answered Coran with a little bit of static. "But how! We can't keep fighting like this." Informs Matt almost getting hit. "Guys, remember when I said we didn't have to beat it? We might have to beat it now." Says Shiro to the rest of the team. They turn around and fight it directly.

Back with the alteans and the balmerans the mines and tunnels just keep on collapsing. "We're lost! All are trapped with no chance for escape!" Cries Shay on her knees. "We can't give up." Allura tries to reassure her. "But what can be done?" She asks but then the ground beneath the castle starts to glow aswell. "The Balmera!" Shay says looking at the ground. "The ground beneath your mighty ship appears healed. Its essence thrives. But how?" "The Castle!" Says the princess in realisation. "Not just the Castle." Affirms the elderly balmeran. "but you, as well."

"It's true." Ads Coran. "Your Altean energy combined with the ship's crystal has revitalized this part of the Balmera." Allura and Shay stand up. "That's it! Maybe we can perform the ceremony you spoke about. We can save the Balmera." "What ceremony?" Asked Rax. "In the days of old, when Alteans were given the gift of crystals from a Balmera, we would repay its sacrifice by performing a ceremony.

A sacred Altean would re-infuse the Balmera with quintessence. In this way, we had a symbiotic relationship." Explained Coran. "The Galra have only been taking. It's time we give back." Says the princess as she goes to the glowing ground.

"I can connect with the crystal in the bridge and use the Castle's power as an amplifier." Explained Allura. "When your father performed the ceremony, it was on a much smaller scale." Says her advisor with worry. "I beg you. To heal an entire planet, it could take more energy than you possess. You may not live through it." Allura turns to him. "I know you're scared for me, Coran, but I must try." Shay and her family soround the glowing ground with Allura in the middle, commencing the ceremony, being joined by all balmerans.

Above her the a beam of light from the castle engulf her

* * *

 

The paladin's battle was far from over. The beast was relentless and no attack seem to harm it. "Guys, this isn't working." Says the blue paladin. "We're not going to take this thing down in our lions separate."

"Well, forming Voltron didn't work, either." Said the younger Holt sibling. "Well we could if there was a way to shoot all those laser eyes at once." Says the purple boy now bored. **"Hey! Use this!"** Says Yellow as a hatch for the Bayard just like the one Red showed to her paladin appeared.

"What's this?" Says Hunk not knowing whst it is. "UH! Is Yellow showing you some hole?! Jam you're bayard into it! It'll summon a weapon for Voltron." Explains Klance. A red vain appeared on Hunk's head. "Wait... why now do you show me this!" He say with anger. **"Well I didn't expect the fight to run this long, pluss I'm getting kinda tired."** Her answer left her paladin even more angry. SHE? Is suppose to represent the aspect of kindness in Voltron? He was gonna give her a big talking to. But first saving the Balmera.

"Form thingy!" He yells as he slams his Bayard. "It didn't work!" **"Of course it didn't work, we didn't form Voltron yet."** Explained Yellow. "Oh, right. Shiro give the comand!"

"Team! Form Voltron!" "Right!" The lions crashed into eachother making a rainbow light with Voltron quickly taking it's place.

"Hey It's going for the castle." Informed Matt. "Don't let it get near." Ordered Shiro. They land on the ground and Hunk slammed his Bayard again. The weapon that was formed was a big shouder cannon. The lizard and Voltron comence a beam battle, but the lizard's was stronger.

"it's not enough!" Said the bkack paladin. The green beam was growing and was pushing them back. "We'll have to try something else!" Hunk turns them to the side making the beam go right almost hitting the castle ending the beam battle.

They went back to dodging but then their screens showed a lock-on feature for the shoulder cannon. Voltron rapid fired, the blue beams zigzaging giving direct hits to each eye on the lizard leaving it immobile.

* * *

 

Allura finished charging and slammed both her palms into the ground spreading the energy throughout the entirety of the Balmera.

"Guys, look!" Says Shiro awed by the spectacle. "So beautiful" says Matt. "Kirara!" Says Klance as his own eyes sparkle. "Wow." Is the only thing to leave Pidge's mouth. "Amazing!" Says Hunk just amazed as the rest but just as quickly did it spread just as quickly did it fade. The Balmera was completly rejuvenate and healed.

It was a miracle.

But the moment was ruined, the lizard came back to life. And started to shoot from the laser in the chest as its the only functional laser left.

"Ugh! I just had enough of you" yells Klance as the red arm of Voltron about to collide. "Kiero!" The punch delivered a direct hit to the jaw sending it flying crashing with ground.

Allura completely drain of all her energy collapses. "Princess, are you all right?" Says Shay holding her. The paladins running towards them. "Did it work?" Asks the princess barely conscious. "Yes. The Balmera lives." Affirms Rax. "It thanks you."

Again the momment is ruined by the lizard as it stands once more. It prepared to fire again, the whale sounds of the balmera can be heard and the monster is covered and encased in a giant crystal. Everyone was left shock at what happened.

"The Balmera just saved us." Said Coran glad to see the creature healthy again. "Look at the crystals!" Allura says with glee as more and more crystal grew from the ground. "Oh, who's a good Balmera You are." Said Hunk petting the Balmera aka the ground and Klance joyfully joined. "Who ate the big monster? You did.Yes, you did. Yes, you did." The two said together. "Is this gonna be a notmal thing?" Asked Matt. "You have no idea." Was his little sister's reply.

* * *

 

Night has already fallen. On the head of Yellow, Hunk and Shay were sitting. "Thank you for honoring your vow to return." She said in gratitude. "I should be thanking you. You made me understand what's most important." Said The chubby teen smiling at her, he look up into the twinkling stars above. "Zarkon and his Galra Empire are destroying lives. I'm a part of a team that can change that. I know that, now."

The two were smiling at eachother. **"Come on! Kiss her alreadly! Kiss her, kiss her!"** And then Yellow ruined the momment. Hunk knew she was not going to shup up. The Yellow paladin puckered his lips and gave Shay's forehead a small peck. "What was that?" She asked curious. "It's called a kiss. It's a sign of that you care about someone." He explained trying to hide his blush. The two connect the hands that were on Yellow's head intertwining their fingers.

Shay's atention is taken by a strange light. "What is that?" The balmeran girl asked looking at the horizon. "It's the dawn of a new day."


	15. Episode 11: Strong wills, sacrifices and haunted castles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the lives of the team in peril, Allura will have to make dificul decision.

 

Allura was in the memory chamber with her father in the "garden" with the mice making tea for her, she sighs. "I loved the smell of the mountain juniberries in the early morning breeze."

"As did I, Allura." Says Alfor. "Remember the summer berry festival? People would come from all over Altea for the harvest. I remember how the berry juice stained your favorite dress. You were so upset." His daughter laughs remembering the event. "It took forever for Mother to calm me." But her smile is then replaced by a melancholic look in her eyes. "I miss Altea so much. I miss you, Father. I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"I know Allura, but as leaders, we have to do what's right for our people, even if it means great sacrifice." Says the former king trying to keep his daughter's conviction strong. "I know, Father."

That's what you always say."

Coran entered the room. "Princess, there you are. What are you doing up and about? You should be resting." He says aproaching her. "Oh, Coran, can't I stay?" Asks the princess sounding like the young girl she actually is. "The Balmera rejuvenation ceremony took a lot out of you. Come along, to your room." The advisor took Allura holding her as if she was as fragile as glass.

"Get your rest, darling. I will be here for you when you're well." Says Alfor convinsing her to leave. "I love you, Father. I'll see you soon." She says before finally leaving. The holagram of the king and the garden vanish in shutting down.

* * *

 

In the hanger of the green lion, Pidge was typing on her computer with Rover hovering behind her. "Pidge, please come down to the detainment room." Said the old man through the intercom. She groans. But leave to check with her pet robot.

When they left, the galra crystal started to pulse with energy again like if it were some kind of heart.

* * *

 

Down in the holding cells, Sendak was sleeping in a smaller pod. These were ment for prisoners.

"Okay, guys, Sendak's almost all hooked up." Says Coran setting some gadgets to the glass of Sendak's pod. "But, look, I have to warn you, this technology was used to keep Altean memories alive, not to interrogate prisoners." Coran sets a big jar about as tall as an adult person. Typing on the controls.

"Coran, we understand this isn't what the technology was meant for, but if we can extract Sendak's memories, we may gain valuable intelligence on Zarkon's troop locations." Says Shiro feeling just as uneasy.

The leader noticed to his side that Matt was shaking just from being near the comander. He puts his hand on his shoulder getting the older Holt's atention. The blue paladin look at him confused. The japanese man gave him a reassuring smile that said. "Don't worry. It will be okay." It worked in calming down the boy's nerves, and realsed the breath he didn't know he was holding.

The exchange went unnoticed by the others.

"Fascinating." Said the green paladin with her face on the jar's glass with Rover mimicking her. "So, how exactly does this work?" She asked walking away from it returning to her brother's side. "As the memories are extracted, they're written bit by bit on individual molecules of the micro-storage strands." Explained the advisor not taking his eyes of the controls.

**"** Wonder how much information brain could store?" Asked Klance with a genuine child-like curiosity. "Pretty sure it would be full of random sweets recepies, anime and western cartoon trivia and bad puns." Says pidge with a bored monotone. The purple boy gasped in shock. "How did you knew!" He whispered. "Call it a hunch." She answered pushing her glasses making the lenses glare, the light covering her eyes.

"Is this how you implanted King Alfor's memories into the Castle?" Asked Matt also now approaching the jar. "Precisely, but it's never been attempted before on an unwilling participant." Answer Coran pressing the final button beggining the process.

Below the lid of the jar, a small curent of light came out but nothing else was hapening. "Uh, is this what's supposed to be happening?" Asked Hunk. "Let's give it some time." Was the only thing the altean advisor said.

That was about an hour and half ago.

Hunk, Klance and Pidge were sleeping on the floor with their backs on the wall. Klance was using Hunk's right shoulder as pillow with Pidge doing the same with the left. Matt was fighting to stay awake, his eyelids were getting heavier and his legs were giving out. Shiro and Coran were the only ones fully awake. Shiro was observing Sendak and Coran had his eyes glued to the jar like a creeper.

Another hour passed.

Klance was the first of the three to wake up. Yawning he said. "Well... I'll be at the training deck." He stretched and left.

"Okay, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the lab. Maybe I can pull some information from Sendak's Galra crystal." Said Pidge getting up too with rover on her tail.

"Time to feed the beast." Simply said Hunk, his stomach growling to prove his point.

Matt let out a big yawn he's been holding in. "Sorry, but sleep I bed go need to." He said too tired to make a coherent sentence.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't wait here any longer, either." Said the oldman. I have a million duties to attend to. Between that Galra crystal infecting our system, not mention how the reflector almost over heated, and then fighting off those ships and performing the Balmeran rejuvenation ceremony, the old Castle of Lions has taken quite a beating. Every system needs to be recharged and repaired."

"I'll stay." Says Shiro not taking his eyes off Sendak. "Somewhere in Sendak's mind is the information about Zarkon that we need." And with that Shiro was the only one in the room except of the galra in the pod.

* * *

 

Hunk was in the kitchen with a plate on his hand headin to a small hose near the counter. "Maybe today, we try a little crãme goo-lée." No goo was coming out. The chubby teen got his eye close to hole not noticing the ominous sparks near it, and without warning a ball of goo it him in the eye, letting go of it making it go crazy like a normal hose on full blast. Hunk took cover behind the counter.

Pidge was walking calmly when a big shot of the food goo almost hits her. She goes inside the kitchen to see her teammate taking cover from the rapid shots.

"What is going on in here!?" Said pidge looking at what was happening. "The goo has me pinned down!" Yells Hunk raising his head getting hit by the goo.

Pidge ran and took cover with Hink. She oen the dishwasher and grabbed some plates. "Okay, we're going to have to flank the goo to shut it down."

"Okay." Said Hunk grabbing plates too. "wait. Wait! It's been a pleasure cooking with you." He said with a dramatic rone even saluting her like a soldier. "Go!" 

Using the plates as shields they ran to the hose and tieded up it up in a knot, but the goo overflowed and exploded. The two teens were left there standing in the kitchen blinking in confusion. The two looked at eachother then the mess they caused, IN SELF-DEFENSE BY THE WAY! They simply left the kitchen whistling like nothing happend. Let someone else clean it.

* * *

 

Matt moves as much as his wobbly feet were able to. The lights of the castle turned off and on making a trail for him to follow. It let down to the sleep chambers pods. Unable to think from lack of sleep he walked inside one of them turning on the cryo sleeps mode and decended down like nothing happend.

Coran arrived a few seconds later to clean the pods whistling as her worked he walk to towards the first pod making it rise, he is left completly shocked to find the blue paladin frozen like an icecube. "Holy quiznak!"

He quickly taps the buttons shutting it down. "Matt! Hey are you alright!" Feeling the frozen drool on his jaw and the cold in all over his body woke him up. "Gah!" He yells rubbing his cold body and scraping off the frozen drool. "What the heck happend?!"

"You must have been so stired you must of sleep walked into the pods." Theorized the altean advisor. "I guess that makes sense." Says the older Holt sibling agreeing with that theory. "Well I'm not tired anymore that for sure." He says a little irritated.

"Go on. Walk off the cold." Said Coran taking the boy out of the room, seeing him walk away he goes back to cleaning the pods by himself again whistling.

* * *

 

"Start training level three." Said Klance as he just finshed 3rd battle with the gladiator. Sweat falling down his forehead wearing his varsity jacket tied around the waist.

Another gladiator came out but it was fighting more aggressively and it was actually trying to hurt him. "End training sequence. End training sequence! End training sequence!" He kept repeating over and over but the gladiator didn't stop.

He tried to fight back but ended being blown to the coridor. "Ugh! My head." He said rubbing his forehead, the sword the gladiator had was coming at him, if he didn't turned his head ti the side in time he would be dead. He got up and ran like his life depended on it. Because it did. The gladiator retrieved his sword and chased after him.

In the panic of the moment the purple boy wasn't thinking and ran through the first door he saw. After catching his breath he saw it was the airlock he tried to open the door but it was locked and saw the gladiator on the other side, he heard buttons being pressed.

His eyes widen in terror. "Airlock Will open in 60 ticks." The red paladin started banging and clawing at the doors calling for help at the top of his longs as tears streamed down his cheeks.

* * *

 

In the holding cells Shiro was still there leaning on the pod holding the galra comander. "I know you're in there, Sendak. I know you have all the answers. Give them to me." He waited as if he could give him an answer. He slams his fist on the pod in frustation. "You're a broken soldier You can't hold out forever!" As if on cue purple light particles came out of the lid of the jar swimming insede it. "So, you can hear me." He says wearing a smug smile.

* * *

 

While all this chaos was happening the princess and the mice sleeping peacefully. "Allura? Allura?" A distorted digital voice whispered. The hologram of king Alfor appeared waking up them up. "Allura, dear daughter." Seeing his figure the Allura got up. "Father, what are you doing here?"

* * *

 

Matt was walking to his room. The cold was gone but he was still iritated, then something came to his ears. "Tasukete! Someone help! Help!" He knew that voice, it was klance!

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him and found the purple boy in the airlock. Counting down. "Hey are you okay?!" "Behind you!" Matt turned around and dodged the gladiator's sword, he pulled out his Bayard from his pocket and turn it on.

The air lock was still counting down it. "21, 20, 19,"

The gladiator wasn't letting him trough, a few strikes and the older Holt sibling slided down between his legs and slamed his palm on the buttons opening the airlocks at the same time the timer reached zero.

Klance grabbed Matt's bo staff in time. The gladiator was about to stab the blue paladin in the back but managed to pull both of the out of the current in time. The two laid on the floor next to each other holding the staff Bayard.

The gladiator was about to attack. "You are SO gone!" says the red paladin furious and kicks the robot into the air current send out into space and the door shut it self.

Both paladins were left on the floor trying to catch their breaths. "I... saw... my... whole life... flash... Before... my eyes." Said Klance in between breath. They both got up. "Come on we have to go check on the others!" Says Matt worried for the rest of the team and they ran off.

* * *

 

"What was the first rank you held in Zarkon's army?" With every question Shiro made more little particles came out. "Where did you find the Red Lion? What is Zarkon's greatest weakness?" "What makes you think you can possibly defeat him?" Said a ghostly voice, it was Sendak. It scared the black paladin but he didn't stop. "If you were to attack Zarkon, where would you strike?" "Why strike at all when you can join him?" 

No matter where he looked he couldn't find where the voice was coming from until he stop at the comander. Looking at him as he could come to life at any minute.

* * *

 

Back in the green lion's hangar Pidge and Hunk were analysing the galra crystal. "I bet if we can modulate the dynamics of this crystal, we'll be able to reverse engineer a lot of Galra tech.

Don't you think, Hunk?" Said the green paladin typing in her computer. "Hunk, are you paying attention?" She asks seeing him watching in the dustance in deep thought.

"What? No, I'm sorry. That whole food goo ambush really set me on edge, Pidge. If we can't trust food, we are lost as a culture." He answered having flashbacks of the incident.

"Relax. I'm sure the Castle's just glitchy." Said the glasses wearing girl as she pluged more cables tocthe crystal. "It's 10,000 years old."

"Yeah, it does seem like the ship is not currently trying to kill us." Says Hunk giving his two cents. Pidge plugged in the last cable. "Okay, so, all the sensors are on the crystal. Hit the switch."

The chubby teen pressed the button and they started to float. "Hunk, did you accidentally hit the anti-gravity switch?" The green paladin said holding in her rage. She expected this kind of thing from klance. "Uh, no." Hunk defended himself. "There's no anti-gravity switch. Uh, is there?"

The girl tried to reach the crystal, grunted in defeat. "Curse my short arms!" "Oh, I hate those little things!" Yells the chubby teen. "All right, forget it, Pidge. I'm going to swim toward you. Just hang on!" The yellow paladin tried swim but was stuck in place. He tried freestyle, the breast stroke and even doggy paddle. But nothing worked. "That's it. I'm all out of moves." He says also in defeat.

"Hey! Green! Can yoy help us here?" Pidge Yelled but all the answers she got through the telepathic link was snores. The girl was left dumbfounded. "Is... is she... is she a sleep?!" Yelled the green paladin in an outrage. "Now do you believe me when I said thst Yellow wouldn't wake up that time." Also yelled Hunk. "How is that even posible? They are machines they shouldn't need sleep!" And so the girl keep on ranting.

* * *

 

Allura was in thre garden with her father she picked one of the flowers in her hands. "Altean flowers are the most beautiful." Said the former king. "It is sad that I will only see them in my dreams." She says as she blows on the flower making the petals fly away. "But, when I wake, my memories are like these spores, scattered in the wind."

"Altea is not merely a dream, Allura. It still exists." Alfor says with his voice sounding a bit glitchy. "The Altean flower, you can see it. You can touch it." Her father's voice started to sound like a siren's song.

"I can take you there. I can take you home." His digital body was slightly glitching but the princess didn't notice it in the euphoria she was in. "You can?" She said.

"Would you like to go home?" Alfor voice was coming out as an emotionless monotone.

"Yes. I want to go back to Altea, Father." Allura's sounded half a sleep believing it.

"Then come with me, and I will show you the way." The two left the chamber leaving the mice worried for their princess' well being.

* * *

 

Pidge and Hunk were still floating around in no direction. Then as if a lightbulb lit up on the the younger Holt's head. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait. I have an idea. Grab on!" The two paladins managed to grab each other's hands. "Yeah! We did it! Now, what?" Asked the yellow paladin not knowing what to do now.

"Now, kick me as hard as you can!" Ordered the glasses wearing girl.

"What? No, we're friends. And I think your brother would hit me too." Said the chubby teen.

"No, no. Kick me so I can fly across the room and get to the control panel." She said, her friend now getting the plan he kicks her giving her the moment. But she ended coming to fast. "Oh oh, oh! No, no, no!" And she crashed face first into the wall missing the panel.

Luckily for them, Coran and the other two paladins entered. The first thing they saw when they entered was Hunk and Pidge falling to the grown.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" Asked the purple boy. "We've been floating around in Zero G!" Yells the yellow paladin still a bit disoriented. "Well I was almost ejected into space." Said Klance shaking from the terror of the memory. "I was freezed like an ice cube in the sleep chambers." Says Matt still finding chunks of his body covered in ice.

"I got attacked by killer food, and that's the most horrifying thing you can imagine The stuff of nightmares! It'll haunt me to my grave!" Hunk said dramatically.

Klance calmly approached coran. "Say Coran, there wouldn't be the slightest chance thaaaaaaat THIS PLACE HAS GONE COMPLETLY INSANE!!!" He started quietly and finished screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Perhaps the infection from Sendak's Galra crystal is worse than we thought." Theorized Coran. "Well, let's get rid of it." Says the nervious chubby teen. "It's too late. When Sendak plugged it into the ship, it corrupted the entire system." Informed the altean advisor.

The red paladin lets out a horrified gasp. "Nii-sama is still with Sendak isn't he?!" Everyone dashed to the holding cells as fast as they could.

* * *

 

Shiro covering his ears but the galra's voice is inside his head. "We're connected, you and me. Both part of the Galra Empire." The japanese man could feel is sanity slipping. "No! I'm not like you."

"You've been broken and reformed. Just look at your hand." He saw his reflection on the pod but it was distorted, his skin was pale, his eyes were yellow and the robo-arm had claws instead of fingers.

"That's not me!" "It's the strongest part of you. Embrace it. The others don't know what you know. They haven't seen what you've seen. Face it. You'll never beat Zarkon. He's already defeated you." The comanders words were being buried deep into his mind echoing.

"I'm not listening to you!" Yells the black paladin kneeling on the floor. "Do you really think a monster like you could be a Voltron Paladin?" The Galra's cruel tone was the final nail in the coffin. "STOP IT!" He yelled punching the pod cracking the glass making the distorted reflection disappear.

The man was shaking with anxiety, he rose his head to see that relfection again and sendak mixed. Scared he pressed the eject button sending the comander out into space. The weak, pathetic, worthless so-called excuse of a paladin was left there standing alone with his thoughts.

All of asudden he felt warm. A kind, caring warmth. Shiro looked to the side to see his otouto. His brother, hugging him. "Nii-sama! Are you alright?! You look so pale!" The purple boy looked like his dams could burst any second now. Shiro instantly forgot about his worries, he rubbed the younger paladins head calming both of them down.

Remembering more simpler times. More happier times.

"Shiro, are you okay?" Yelled Pidge as the rest came running in. "Hey where is Sendak?" Asked Matt seeing the empty spot. "I'm sorry. I had to get him out of here. I was hearing his voice. He couldn't be trusted on the ship." Apolized the black paladin.

"I think the ship might be the problem." Explained the older Holt sibling. "I got stuck in a cryo-pod, Klance got attacked by a robot and almost shot into space, and Hunk and Pidge got attacked by food and gravity."

A red screen apeared in altean. "What? How is that possible?" Said the old man. "What is it?" Asked pidge. "The ship is starting a wormhole jump!"

* * *

 

They entered the control room slightly tired from the running. "Allura, what's going on?" Asked Shiro. "We're going to Altea." The princess said with euphoric look on her eyes. "We're going home. My father is taking us."

After what they went through they have had enough. They ran towards the princess but then the light pillar turned into a barrier and three giant holograms of Alfor blocked their way. "Stay away from my daughter!"

"Allura, wake up!" Yelled Shiro but it was in vain. "The crystal must have corrupted King Alfor's artificial intelligence. It's taking over!" Explained the advisor.

They reached the other end of the wormwhole in front of a fire ball.

"We're headed straight for a star and it's about to explode!" Pidge said with urgency. The princess wasn't seeing the star. She saw her beloved planet Altea. It was blue with many metalic construcs surrounding it. "Father, I can see Altea."

The blue paladin suddenly had an idea. "Klance! Do that thing you did back when Sendak attacked the castle." The purple boy's eyes widen in shock. "What?! I hate doing that and I only do it in emergencies."  Matt pointed to the princess. "This! Is not a deadly situation?!" "Klance whatever he's talking about do it." Comanded the black paladin.

The boy groaned in frustation but conceded. He concentrated and his body started to glow purple. He opened his eyes and ran towards the barrier holding the princess. He was half way through but a pulse of energy blew him away leaving the boy disoriented. The rest of the team ran to him but Coran went to the princess.

"Allura! Allura, wake up! What you're seeing isn't real." Yelled the old man, but it his voice was muffled in the illusion she was trapped in. She was still in the garden. "The juniberries, the most exquisite flower of all." Coran's voice finally reached her appearing as a glitchy hologram. "Allura, please! You've got to listen to me!"

She observed him confused. "Is this real?" She asked. "Of course it is real, Daughter. That flower you're touching is real." Said the former king with an empty voice. The advisor's voice came out more clearer. "But where is the fragrance of the sweet juniberries?" Confused she took a sniff of the flower but there was nothing there. She broke out out of the illusion. "That's not Altea." She whispered.

"When that star goes supernova, it will destroy the entire system." Explained the glasses wearing girl. "Allura, you must reset the course and get us out of here!"

The princess tried to set them off-course but purple electricity sent her out of the barrier. With the Alfor hologram taking her place as the driver. "Father, please, I beg you to turn this ship around. If we don't do it soon, we will all perish!" Pleaded the altean girl. "I know. That is my intention." Was the answer she got.

"What? Why?" Asked the princess not understanding why her beloved father and wise king would do such a thing. "Don't you see, dear daughter? Zarkon can never be defeated. He's been ruling for ten thousand years." Explained Alfor glitching even more. "But we must continue to fight!" She tried to reason.

"Fight for what? It is all over for Altea. You don't have to live a lifetime of war. You can be with me and the rest of your people." The king's siren song no longer affected the girl.

"Father, please! The paladins and I can still stop Zarkon! Somewhere in there, you must want that to happen." Pleaded Allura, for a second the glitching and the static stopped. "Allura, my A.I. has been corrupted. You must disconnect my power source." Said the REAL king alfor with urgency only to be replace by the corrupted one. "We can stroll across the Blossom Canyon every morning, just like we used to. Remember how much you loved that?" 

A single tear went down her cheek. "I remember. I'll see you soon, Father." She shed the tears away and turn around to her combrades. "I've got to get into the A.I. chamber to disconnect my father's power source manually."

Coran looked at her with worry. "But that means losing King Alfor forever!" The princess looked away from him. She can cry when the battle is over. "Paladins, get to your lions! I need you to slow the Castle's descent into the star." She ordered. "I can try to override the system to open the hangars." Said coran typing on one of the control panels.

* * *

 

The paladins made it to the lions but it only slowed down the ship almost to nothing.

As she was running through the hallway many holograms of her father appeared, half of them where the real Alfor and the other half the corrupted one.

"Don't do this!"

"You must."

"All my memories, all my knowledge will be lost forever!"

"Do it, Allura."

She could feel her will weakening with every step and each time she heared her dear father's voice. But then she heared five roars. Glowing holograms of the five lions appeared, they were as big as a grown dog. They slashed the corrupted holograms leaving the real Alfor intact.

**"Princess, you can't let you conviction falter you here."** Said Black.

**"Living in a fantasy will only blind you."** Said Red.

**"We are here to give you strength."** Said Yellow.

**"Do not be persuaded by sweet lies."** Said Green.

**"Let us be your shield and sword."** Said Blue.

She understood what they said their voices reaching her. With the lions protecting her from the hologrmas she made it to the A.I. room but as soon as she entered barriers blocked her way. The lions became a prism colored aura protecting her letting her run pass the shields.

Allura finally made it. "If you are to live, we must say goodbye." Said the real alfor. "I'm sorry about this, Father." She typed on the control panel making the another jar rise from the projector, this one full of blue light particles.

It released a burst of light sending her back go the garden. Showing projections of all the happy memories father and daughter had shared. "Father This is not real. This is all in the past." With each step she took more memories she saw. Times that can no longer be repeated and the knowledge of it hurt more than any blade ever could.

"You don't have to fight, Allura. You don't have to make this sacrifice." Said the corrupted Alfor his form and voice more distorted than before. One more tear went down her cheek. Allura got up and ran to hug her beloved father one last time. "Goodbye, Father. I love you."

"I love you too my sweet schild... goodbye, Allura." The rainbow colored aura from the lions passed on from the princess to the king. The holgram faded, replaced by the jar, the aura made the jar explode releasing the light particles and one by one they died-out.

* * *

 

The control and the rest of the castle were back under control. "She did it." Said the altean advisor sadden by the loss. The lions returned to the hangar and the castle wormholed out of there in time.

As the everyone rushed to the A.I. room they could hear the lions purring as they too were mourning the loss of their king.

 They found the princess siting on the floor.  "I'm so sorry about your father, Princess. We all are." Said Shiro putting his hand on her shoulder.

 

"Thank you. But that was not my father.

The real King Alfor was a great man and a great father. He may not be here with us anymore, but his dream lives on through all of us, and his legacy is Voltron." Said Allura with a renewed will to continue the fight and put an end to this war. So no more tragedies like these repeat themselves. As if to prove her point the lions roared proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you are anxty for the great reveal, just know that it's only 2 more chapters away.


	16. Episode 12: D for dangerous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting info for a hidden base from Sendak's memories, the paladins prepare for a stealth mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a tough time picking a name for this chapter. These were the other candidates:  
> A close call
> 
> S for savage
> 
> Q for quintessence
> 
> S for stealth

 

Everyone was in the control room wearing their casual clothes, Pidge was typing in the computer of her chair in the control room with Rover hucked-up to it with the sleuth activated. "Somewhere inside Sendak's memories we should be able to find the inside information that gives us the key to take down Zarkon." Says Allura with everyone behind Pidge as she was working.

"I don't think your father would approve of searching through an enemy's memories." Says Coran still not liking that the memory technology was used like this. "I know," said the princess sharing the sentiment. "but we have to do everything we can to defeat Zarkon."

"She's right. When we know how to beat him, BOOM! Universe is safe and we can celebrate with a planet sized strawberry shortcake." States the purple boy like that sentence made sense as he imagined the giant dessert.

The team looked at him with a sweat drop with the exception of Hunk who also wanted to do it, and the alteans were confused as they didn't know what a shoark kaik was.

"Anything good Katie?" Said the  eldest Holt changing the subject. "We were only able to salvage bits and pieces, and the sleuth can't hack what isn't there to beging with." Explained the green paladin, she turns her head to the group. "Would it be to much trouble to give me some breathing room." She says calmy but they knew better and everyone backs off.

"Well, there goes our chance of having a map of the empire." Says Hunk lowering his head in defeat. "Do we really need one?" Asks the red paladin. "I mean the empire has been around for so long. I bet the first planet we see and the following is a Galra controled planet. We could just go at random directions and see were it goes."

"That tatic wouldn't work, it would take up to much time." Argued Allura. Shiro spoke up too. "If we could just find troop locations or supply routes, small targets we could hit-and-run, then we could start to free planets one by one." Said the black paladin. "Zarkon's been building his empire for 10,000 years and we're not going to shut it down overnight. we're only five inexperienced pilots and one support ship. Attacking the home base as we are now would a fatal mistake."

Nobody said anything but they all agreed with the japanese man's statement. It would be a suicide mission, like going after the final boss in a game and you're only lv. 1.

Rover started to beep meaning the process was done. "Okay, I've cross-referenced Sendak's memories with the info I got from the downed ship back on Arus." Said Pidge taking off her glasses to clean them. "Most of it was a garbled mess, but one thing kept repeating, something called a Universal Station."

"Universal Station?" Asked Hunk taking a closer look to the screen. "Like, the kind of station that controls the entire universe?" Matt joined in the conversation. "Mabye? I mean we ARE translating it from Galra to english so who knows." Pidge nods agreeing with her brother. "it could also be Galactic Hub or Space Base." She said giving her teo cents.

"I'm pulling up the location of your Universal Hub Station Base on our screens now." Coran goes to his chair to set the coordinates showing three planets on the virtual screen.

But the castle-ship's devices couldn't detect anything there. With possibility that they found a secret galra base they hurry their way there.

* * *

 

Everyone was wearing their paladin armor ready for whatever is to come. "We should be close enough to get a good scan, but far enough away to avoid being noticed." Said Allura as she piloted the castle-ship.

As they got closer they find a 4th smaller planet in between about the size of a moon with a giant spike like building.

"There it is." Says Shiro. "It appears the gravitation between the two planets warps the electron emission spectrum enough to keep the planet off the deep space scanners." Explained Coran typing on the control, scaning the small planet.

"So, you can only see it if you really know where to look." Said the green paladin observing it with curious eyes.

The black paladin saw a bunch of galra battle cruisers leaving and entering. "This place must handle shipments from all over the Galra Empire."

"If that's it, then why is it hidden so thoroughly?" Asked Matt standing next to his former cellmate. "Mabye they are hiding blueprints for a secret weapon." Theorized the youngest paladin.

"We'd better go down to take a look." Said Allura driving the castle closer to it. "We'll need to enter here: the central control building." The purple boy looked at her with a weird look. "Wait, did you say we?"

"I'm going with you." The princess' eyes showed no room for arguing. "I've traveled through the Galra transportation hubs many times with my father before the war began. I know more about them than any of you."

"Princess, I'd rather you stay here." Said the advisor with a worried look hoping that the princess would reconsider. "I'm a part of this fight against Zarkon as much as anyone. I'm going. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Allura looked to the others who didn't give a coment, even avoided direct eye contact and everyone looked at Shiro for a final answer.

"Uh Fine." He said with a shrug as he didn't know the right answer.

"Yeah! We'll turn this mission into a girl's night out!" Said Nlance graving Allura and Pidge's hands raising them in the air. "Sinse when are you a girl?" Asked Pidge feeling a headache coming. "Ever since I realized that I was woman trapped ina man's body." He answered sticking his tounge out and making a peace sign showing that he was joking.

It earn a chuckle from everyone lighting up the mood in the room.

* * *

 

They head to the small planet in Green with her camouflage on. "We'll go in low, fast, and hopefully undetected. Coming around the dark side of the nearest planet should keep them from getting a visual on us. Green's cloacking ability will come in handy here." Said Shiro re-explaining the plan.

"I can flood their short-range sensors with a radiation burst." Said the advisor trough the intercom. "That should buy you a minute or so, while they assume it's cosmic interference. But, after that, it's up to you to be out of sight."

The paladins and the princess sneaked their way inside with no problems knocked out the one soldier inside and the drones. Pidge and Hunk with Rover's help started to hack in to the sistem, matt was watching the door and Klance was doing look out.

"How's it look out there?" Asked the leader tying up the unconscious soldier. "All clear." Answered the red paladin with serious mode on. Hunk pluged in the last cable. "This shouldn't take too long." Pidge hocked Rover to her computer an began typing.

"We'll have all the information we need in a few minutes. Hunk and I have made some improvements since the last time I tried to download Galra info. We should get a nice, clean translation immediately. Hunk had a great idea about how to do it."

The cubby teen spoke up cheerfully. "Yeah, do you guys remember when we studied algorithms at the Garrison, and Mr. York told us that joke about the ghost learning symbolic logic and innumerably infinite se-" klance poked him. "Sorry to interrupt, buuuuuuuuuuuuttttt." He pointed outside, another cruiser was docking.

Matt kneeled next to his sister. "Are you done?" "Just a few more seconds." Shiro turns to the others "Stay low. We need this intel." The screen turned on showing a soldier. They all ducked out of the screens field of vision. The yellow paladin used one of the drones as a puppet to trick him and worked.

Klance hunged his chubbier teammate. "Awesome, Hunk." "Haha Thanks." The green paladin unpluged her robo-pet. "Okay, download complete."

"What's it say?" Asked the black paladin. "Nothing." Was the girl's disappointed answer. "This place doesn't have any useful information. Just a schedule of the ships coming in and out."

"Okay, let's get back to the Castle." Ordered the leader, but the princess spoke up. "Hold on. Pidge, do you know where that ship is headed?" The younger typed on the computer. "Um, it's scheduled to be here for about a half an hour, then head off to Central Command."

Allura stod up. "That's where they have the information we need, and I'm going to sneak aboard that ship and get it for us."

"What?!" Let out the the paladins almost screaming. Good thing Coran wasn't there.

Klance walked up to her in a nervious sweat. "Allura, Allura girl. There is a big diference between being risky and being stupid. Believe I know." "It's true he does." Said Pidge behind him. "Thank you pidge. How are you even going to get in?"

"I'm going to walk right through the front." She answered with a smirk. Not seeing how crazy she sounded.

She closed her eyes, and then something unbelievable happened. She grew a few feet taller and her skin color changed to purple of the same shade as the Galra. It left everyone's mouths on the floor.

"How the heck did you do that?" Said Hunk over the shock in a casual tone. "The Alteans are a chameleon-like people who can blend in with the local populations. It's the ability that's made us great explorers and diplomats throughout our history." The princess explained.

The rest of the team over the shock bombard her with questions. "Can you change your hair and eye color?" Was Matt's question. "How many different colors can you be at once?" Pidge. "Aren't you afraid you'll rip your pants?" And Hunk. "No only my skin, just one at a time, and I will need a change of costume." Answered Allura in order, she looked at the unconscious soldier. "I can use his uniform as a disguise."

"I can't let you go in there alone." Said Shiro sternly. "Excuse me? I do not need your permission." Said the princess feeling offended. The leader walked up to her. "It's too dangerous. I'm going in with you." But the princess still refused. "You will stick out like a Choferiak's nose."

Pidge raised the black paladin's robo-arm. "You're going to need that nose, Princess. Shiro's hand is made from Galra tech. It's the only thing we have that will allow us to interface with their systems and gather intel besides the sleuth." She explained. "I can even monitor the download remotely from here."

Allura sighs. "Fine, you can come." "Uh, guys!" Says Klance with his face smoshed to the glass. "You better hurry up if you want to get on and off before the ship blasts off." Matt spoke up. "But how are you going to get Shiro on board?"

Shiro stoed away inside a kart of broken drone pieces. A guard stopped them, the princess started to sweat Nerviously, but it was just to unload the cargo. These container of yellow energy. Infiltration successful.

The blue paladin lets out a relieved sigh. "They're in." Klance couldn't take his eyes off the containers. "What do you think they have in all those giant containers?" He said curious like a cat. "Well, I suspect that it's sporks. This is an advanced race we're talking about here. Surely, they've learned that it's foolish to have forks and spoons when one tool will efficiently do the job." Said Hunk as if his statement made any sense.

"Maybe this guy will tell us." Said pidge tinkering with the damaged drone. "What is coming in and out of this station?" "Interrogation detected. Initiating lockdown." Was the answer the drone gave. "Not talking, eh? Rover." The small machine floated to her and she activated the sleuth tazing the robot unlocking it.

While they were bussy with the robot, Klance keeped his eyes on the containers and a robed figure that just apeared inspecting said containers. With no one looking the purple boy sneaked out.

* * *

 

Inside the Galra ship the princess and the paladin were able to walk around thanks to Shiro remembering that he counted the steps of the sentries without being seen.

* * *

 

Back with the paladins, hunk connected two wires making the drone hit it self. "Why are you hitting yourself? Stop hitting yourself! Quit hitting yourself!" Said the yellow paladin. Pidge gave him an annoyed look. "Stop torturing it, Hunk. It stopped being funny the 5th time."

"I'm sorry. I just I need something to keep me busy, so I'm not worried, plus I'm super bored. You know around this time Klance would say something stupid, you would reprimand him an-" Matt suddenly stood up. "Wait! Were IS Klance!?" The three paladins faces are filled with horror.

A loud, hyperactive man-child was hoping around who knows where inside an enemy base all by himself with no supervision.

* * *

 

The red paladin made his way to a big chamber full of millions of those containers. The boy couldn't help but whistle at the room.

The robed figure used what looked like magic turning one of the containers put into a pedestal turning it pink.

* * *

 

Allura and Shiro managed to make it to the control room of the ship and pidge began to hack it through Shiro conection. Pidge was about to tell him the bad news when a soldier comes out of no where. Allura managed to convince him to leave, saying they were elite troops of Zarkon. 

* * *

 

The red paladin went further inside the room. " hey Coran, Pidge you know what this stuff is?" He said through the comunicator. "I've never seen anything like it" answered the altean in shock. "What is that stuff?" Asked Pidge weirded out by the substance. The wired drone started to beep. "The material is quintessence, the substance with the highest known energy per unit volume in the universe." Explained the robot.

"What? Impossible." The advisor was left even more shocked by the news. "Raw quintessence material is transported here from throughout the galaxy and refined into standardized Galra fuel requirements." Keeped on explaining the robot.

"Hey let's take some of this quin-whatever!" Said Klance, he was still in serious mode but a juvenile spark was in his eyes.

* * *

 

The pink jars were sent away in a conveyor belt. He grabbed one and was ready to leave when all of a sudden the robbed figure appeared behind him sending him flying with a pulse of purple energy.

The red paladin stod up. "Just so you know you creep." He activated his bayard. "You brought this, on YOURSELF!" He yells dashis to the masked man.

No matter how he attacked the man keeped teleporting out of the way and he countered with these pink thunderbolts.

Hiding in the smoke the purple boy attack from behind detaching the knife ready to slice and dice but the robbed figure again countered with a barrier making another magic pulse seding the paladin crashing with the quintessence containers.

The yellow substance showered him. The left side of his body turned slightly purple but you had to be really close to him to notice the change in skin tone.

His eyes became darker, meaning he was livid and the white part of the left eye became yellow and his canines became sharper.

He jumped the masked man making them fall to the grond. The savage boy grabes him so his head would land first on the grond. The sound of bones snaping could be heard. But Klance didn't stop, he started to punch the guy in the face repeatedly shatering the mask.

He still didn't stop when his gloves started to stain with blood, what color, he didn't care. When was done the druid's face was left completely unrecognizable

And for the finishing touch he pick him up and threw him into the containers. The only thing that came down with the strange liquid was what was left of the robes. But the body was gone.

The paladin was laying on the floor trying to catch his breath as he calmed down his skin and left eye turned back to normal. His vision was blurry and disoriented. "Hu? What happened? Meh, I don't even want that qinty stuff anymore." He said with a bored tone, ignoring the carnage he didn't know caused and left.

* * *

 

"Secure hatches. All personnel take positions for departure." Was announced through the intercoms. The paladin and the princess started to run faster.

"Let's move!" Yelled Matt as they were about to leave the room when Klance came back. "Hey guys what's happe-" Before his sentence could end the blue and yellow paladins grabbed him as they ran to the green lion.

"The escape pods are up here." Yelled Shiro taking the lead.

"All crew assume secure hyper-speed positions."

"Hurry!" Yelled Allura taking off the helmet. "We can't leave once the ship goes into hyper-speed!" 

Thry managed to get to the escape pods in time and shut the gates but the drones were opening them. Allura forced it close and Shiro welded it shut.

"It's taking off! Get in the pod!" Said Allura. "I'm not leaving you!" Refused the japanese man. Green's head smashed through the walls. The other paladins were yelling at them to get on. As they ran the sentries managed to open the doors.

The red paladin's eyes widen in horror. The drones grabbed both of them. But he was right there and he wasn't just going to stand there and watch. He dashed trought the others and grabbed his Nii-sama's robo-arm throwing him inside Green's mouth and was about to do the same for Allura but was dogpiled.

Green knowing the danger the percentage of the mission failing she flees with the four paladins inside her.

Allura was ok with this decision. As she continied to struggle one of the soldiers hit her in the back of the head making her start to losse consciousness. But before she fell asleep she saw Klance being tazer and could have sworn she saw his body glow. Her vision vanished but right before it all went dark she heard two thuds hit the floor. 

* * *

 

The four remaining paladins were left there in total silence in the green lion's cockpit. "He tried to save us. And yet I was the lucky." Whispered Shiro to himself as a single tear ran down his cheek. If given the option he would gladly take their place.

Pidge got up and sit on the pilot's chair taking off her helmet, wiping her tears. "I can't belive this." She says. The girl could hear her lion purring in apology. "I don't blame you." She says petting the dashboard.

"Shiro." Said Matt getting his friends atention seeing that he too was holding back tears. "They are on that ship. You know what that means." Both of them looked away.

"The ship that's headed to Zarkon's Central Command." Added Hunk as tears also dripped from his chin. "That place that's way too dangerous for us to attack."

The black paladin stod up taking off his helmet. "It doesn't matter how dangerous it is. We can't let Zarkon get Allura and Klance." He said with a mixture of sadness, anger and desperation.

"But you said going there would be a huge mistake." Said the chubby teen. "You said for us to attack that place head-on would be the dumbest possible thing we could ever do." He sounded scared.

The japanese man wiped the last of his tears. "I know, but now we don't have a choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters is the great reveal! :D


	17. Episode 13: Pitch black darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With dear friends trapped in enemy territory, the paladins break into the Galra strong hold. Among the way great secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for has finally arrived!
> 
> By the way, the song that Keith and Lance sing is not stronger than you. It's this one:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EH1qZlwPd0E
> 
> Precure big love power infinite.

Green dashed at top speeds to the castle. Coran was startled by the paladins running to their chair with a look of panic in their faces. "Pidge, scan the download from the ship!" Said Shiro with urgency as they sit in their respective chairs. "Find out where Zarkon's central command is!"

"What happened? Where's Allura and Klance?" Asked Coran confused by the panic in the room. "They were captured. Klance tried to save me and Allura, but only I was saved."

The altean advisor stood there with a blank stare, until three seconds later he fainted.

* * *

 

They keeped on telling Coran the news only for the old man to faint each time. This was the 4th time and luckily he didn't faint on this one. "How did this happen?" He Asked as if he could faint any second.

Hunk poked Pidge's shoulder. "Hey if Allura dies, that means that make Coran an endangered species?" Pidge stoped typing to think. "It think it would?" She answers unsure. "Umm guys, can we change the subject and focus on the situation at hand please?" Asked Matt weirded out.

"Pidge, anything?" Asked the black paladin as he attended the old man. The glasses wearing girl went back to typing. "Guys, look at this." She showed a hologram for the Galra central base. Coran finally regained his composure. "Look at the size of it!"

"I think we should go in right away." Said the green paladin. "Every minute we waste gives Zarkon time to prepare for us."

"Um, how are we gonna do that when we only have four out of five lions? And do you guys not remember the Balmera? Where could barely take out one fleet. A base this size could hold a thousand fleets!" Informed Hunk scared.

The older Holt stood up. "Well I think we should do it anyway." He simply said. "I'm pretty sure that if one of us was there, neither Allura or Klance would just leave us there." Pidge couldn't help but let a melancholic laugh. "Yeah. If klance was here he would be all: No! We can't! Friends don't leave friends behind! Or, how do we know we'll loose if we don't even try!" She said trying to imitate Klance's voice.

"Yeah." Said the chubby teen agreeing. "And Allura would be like: we must remain hopeful even in the darkest of hours!" Added Hunk also trying to mimic the princess.

Five roars could be heard, one was louder than the rest. "Even the lions want to save them." Said Coran hearing it.

"Well if there are no objections than let's make a plan." Said the black paladin. "Yeah!" Everyone yells raising their fists.

* * *

 

In the prison cells Allura still wearing the uniform she stole with her skin color back to normal. The doors open to show the witch some a pair of guards. "Come with me." She comands with her raspy voice.

She was taken to the emperor himself. Zarkon told her how she was bait to lure the lions to her. So that they become his.

* * *

 

"Everyone, eyes front. We've got a plan to get Allura and Klance out of there in one piece." Informed the japanese man. "We're going to jump to the heart of the enemy, unseen and undetected." The glasses wearing girl spoke up. "I thought we needed Allura to open up a wormhole."

"It's true that Allura powers the Castle's ability to travel through wormholes. However, I think we have enough of her residual essence stored in the system to make one jump." Informed Coran. "We'll hide the Castle here, inside one of these giant gas planets in Zarkon's command system. The gas is so dense, we'll be hidden."

"From there, we'll use the Castle to scan for Allura and Klance on Zarkon's ship and attack before Zarkon knows what hit him." Continued Shiro.

"There's only one hiccup. We have enough energy to wormhole in, but, without Allura, we won't have enough energy to wormhole out." Added the altean advisor.

"It doesn't matter.We're not leaving without both of them." Shiro words let no room for argument. He is not going to leave them again.

* * *

 

They passed through the wormhole hidden by the gas. "I'm detecting Allura's energy signature, but I can't find Klance tracker on his armor and from this distance Allura's signal is pretty weak, but she's somewhere in Zarkon's main ship." Informed the advisor.

"Then we will find a way inside close to the cells, they must have him there. With all five of us together saving Allura Will easier." Says the black paladins he turns to the other paladins. "Okay, guys, this is it. The lions are going to come in fast and without warning. We'll smash our way into Zarkon's ship and grab them and leave as fast as we came. In and out."

They all ran to their stations and flew out the hangars. Hunk looked to the side. "Hey guys! Look, it's Red!" Just as the yellow paladin said, Red flew out of her hangar too.

**"Let her come. She too worries for her paladin and the princess."** Said Black with her comanding tone.

The enemy detected them and sent their battle ships. The five lions spread out and singlely took them out. The galra activated a barrier, miraculously all the lions made it through and continued fighting with battle cruisers joining in.

Black threw her jawblade as a boomerang, slicing through a cruiser exploding it. Red and Green shoot lasers from their mouth destroying the smaller ships. Yellow tackled a cruiser making it crash with the one next to it, blue fired her ice breath glueing the two battle ships together.

Red ran wild with her fire breath melting ship after ship. Green sneaked up behind a cruiser in camouflage destroying the ion cannon. Yellow and Black ripped off the ion cannon of another cruiser with their fangs and Blue fired a laser inside the hole blowing it up.

Dispite the fact that they were outnumbered, the lions keep on fighting valiantly. Said courage was passes to their pilots aswell.

They finally reached the central ship, Zarkon's main ship. They were getting close to it, then all of a sudden without warning the lions stopped moving and started to roar in anguish. Through the physic link a painful pulse was sent to the paladins as they too join in on the screaming.

"What's going on?" Yelled Coran in panic "agh! We don't know! Grr! The lions froze up!" Answered the japanese man. "Aahhh! My brain going to explode!" Yelled the chubby teen. "I can't take this anymore! Aaahhh!" Yelled the blue paladin grabbing his head. "Aaahhh! Make it stop!" Yelled the young girl.

**"You! Will never! Comand me! Ever again!"** Yelled Black more furious that Shiro has ever seen her. Said rage is what breaks the lion out of the trance, with her sisters follow her example and dashed at top speed to the ship.

* * *

 

In the same room were the quintessence was extracted, the four druids and Haggar were powering Zarkon with their magic. "That is enough." Comanded the emperor. "My lord, are you sure?" Asked the witch confused. "Yes. Let them play for now. By end of this, Voltron will mine." The emperor's voice held no emotion but it still sounded sadistic. "As you comand my emperor." With that said Haggar left the room.

* * *

 

They were getting close but the armada just keeped on getting bigger and bigger. "There's no end to these guys!" Wined Hunk his head still hurting. The castle-ship came in for a rescue, laser blasts coming from the particle barrier in all directions. "Coran attack! I've waited ten thousand years for this!" Cheered the whacky old man ready for battle.

**"Hey! Were are the holding cells?"** Asked Red buring all the ships infront of her. **"If the data from the castle is correct it should be here."** Answered Green firing at a wall of the ship. **"Perfect!"** Red melted the wall with her fire breath. **"Hey meat bags! Get your butts in there and get my paladin and the princess out of there!"** Yelled Red but the only thing the paladins heard was roars and growls but they understood what she meant.

They entered through the hole and Blue shut it close with her ice beam.

* * *

 

The four paladins ran with Bayard in hand. "You guys get the Princess and Klance, now! I've identified Allura's exact location.

Uploading the coordinates to you, now." Said Coran. "In the meantime, I'll provide covering fire from out here, but I still can't find Klance's armor signal. So you will have to check the cells."

"Roger!" Said Shiro. As they ran they noticed that all the cells were empty, creating an erie silence, the foots teps of the paladins being the only noise. That is until they hear angry screams and sparks flying. "Hey did you hear that!?" Asked Pidge looking at another coridor, they all stopped and remained quiet until heard it again and ran towards the noise.

They run through the hallway to see the cells emty except for one. They found a teenage human with tanned skin, blue jeans white shows a white baseball shirt with blue sleves and a green military jacket with a white hood.

He keeped tackling the pink glowing glass of the cell but the glow was an electric current sending him to the floor. "Grr! Stupid wall!" Said the human. He was about to make a second tackle when he saw the paladins, he gasped in surprise.

"Shiro! You're here, awesome! Do me a favor and let me out of here will ya?" He says leening on the wall trying to look cool. The japanese man's eyes widen in surprise. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" The kid's smile turned upside down. "WHAT!? Come on man! You've gotta know me, how could you ever forget a face like this?" He said posing as if he was in a photo shoot.

The paladins stood there with a sweat drop on their heads. Pidge aproached him. "Have you seen our dad? His name is Samuel Holt."

"Sorry, but no. The only other human I have seen are me an-"

_"_ _Lala la lala la lala la lala la lalalala lalala lalalaaaa..."_ Could be heard through the empty hallway. "KEITH!" Yelled the boy running to the glass only to get shocked again. "Please!" The boy's voice no longer hold the bravado from before, now it just showed worry and panic. "You have to let me out! I have to find Keith please." He begged as if he could breakdown in tears any second.

Shiro still wasnt shure if he coukd trust this person but he was human. So he used his Galra-tech arm and deactivated the cell. The tan skin boy ran as fast could. "Hey wait!" Yelled Matt as he and the others tried to keep up with him, but he ran to fast for them. "Man... He is... fast. He must do marathons back on earth." Said Hunk out of breath.

Matt turned to Shiro. "Should... Should we go get him?" He asked unsure on what to do. "Let's get Allura and Klance first, if we can will get them." There was no objections and they fallowed the signal.

* * *

 

The reached the princess' cell. "Rover do your thing." Said Pidge with her robo-pet appearing behind her as it opened the cell. Allura stood up and ran to them. "Everyone? Please tell me you didn't bring Voltron to Zarkon's hands." She said scared. "Where is Black?!"

"They're fine. But there are more humas here, we have to get tem and leave this place quickly." Explained Shiro. Allura looked like she wanted to say something but desides not to.

As they ran looking for the boy they heard that singing again and followed it. As they were about to make a turn they stop, huddle near the wall and keep their mouths shut as a hulking Galra walk through.

The Galra was big and bulky. His ears were smaller than regular, wearing the alien equivalent of brass knuckles glowing like Shiro's robo-arm. His hair resembled a small Mohawk and a laser gun on his back. His armor had red parts meaning he was a comander.

He punched the wall shaking the the ground. "Stop singing before I snapped you're neck!" He threaten and left. With him gone the singing started again. The singer was another human. He had white skin, neck long black hair, black jeans and a black shirt, white shoes, a knife attached to the belt and a red jacked.

Hunk aproached him. "Hey, is your name Keith?" "Yup." He answered in a deadpan tone until he saw Shiro. "Shiro you're here!"

Pidge gave the japanese man a look. "Are there anymore guys you know here?" The black paladin only answered with an embarrassed shrug and unlocked the cell. "Thank you." Was the only thing the pale boy said.

"KEITH!!!" Yelled someone.

"Lance..." Whispered Keith as he aswell dashed as fast as he could. "Aw man! Not again!" Wined Hunk, but they were able to keep up with the other boy. They ended up in a big round room with multiple coridors.  Lance entered the room aswell. "Keith!" "Lance!" They both said as they ran to eachother's arms in a big hug.

The paladins made it to see the two friends hugging in relief.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Asked Lance grasping Keith's cheeks. "No, I'm fine, are you?" Asked the Keith as he wiped a tear off of Lance's cheek. "Don't worry, they didn't mess up my perfect face too much." Keith couldn't help but giggle. "You are such a dork." "But you still love." "That I can't deny." They pecked eachother on the lips.

It apeared that, 'friend' wast the correct word to describe them.

Pidge cringed. "Aw, romance gross!" Matt laughed at her reaction. "You say that now , but just wait until you reach puberty."

Lance picked Keith bridal-style and started to spin in circles. But the celebration is cut short when. "Where are they!" Yelled a furious voice echoing through the halls. "It's that giant Galra!" Yelled Hunk scared. "Come on we have to get Klance and leave. You two come quick!" Comanded the black paladin.

"No way! We have bone to pick with this guy!" Said the latino boy cracking his neck and the pale boy cracked his knuckles. "Do you have it?" Keith asked looking at Lance as he put his hand in one of the pockets in his jacket. "Of course I did. I hid it well." He winked as he pulled out the, red Bayard?!

Allura gasped. "Were did you get that?!" The two turned to the paladins. "You guys seriouly don't recognize us?!" Asked Lance but before anyone could answer the Galra stomped in. "Great you're both out." He looked at the corner. "When I bring you freaks AND the Voltron paladins to lord Zarkon, I will rewarded hansomely." He said as he activated the knuckles.

Lance gave him an aroggant smirk. "Ready to rock?" He looked at Keith. "You know I allways am." The two of them pulled the Bayard in diferent direction and it split into two. Keith half turned into a small knife and Lance's into a small hand gun.

Both misterious boys then began to sing.

_Afuredasu omoi hāto ga sakenderu yo_

Pidge poked Shiro's shoulder. "Did you teach these two japanese aswell?" Shiro was just as confused. "No... I-I only tought Klance."

_Daisuki_

_Daisuki_

The two dashed at the comander clashing with his right arm.

_L:_ _Kiseki wo shinjiru kimi no soba de_

_Ōen dekiru jibun ga ureshikutte_

Both dodge an attack and Lance fired a shot hitting the Galra's ear.

_K:_ _Futari de dakara umareru pawā_

_HUGtto! Dakishimete tsuyoku nareru no_

Keith went at him repeatedly slashing at him until he cut a coord depowering the knuckles.

_L:_ _Daijōbu_

_K:_ _Watashitachi wa makenai_

_Hitori janai kara ne_

The two singed in sinc and their boddies began to glow in purple mixing together. Turning into Klance with his armor! It left everyone with their mouth widen.

_Afuredasu omoi hāto kasane awasete_

_Daisuki!_

_Daisuki!_

The Galra threw is fist to the red paladin but he dodged it by spliting back into two.

_Tsutaeyou_

_Kono ai wa mirai kirameku merodī de_

With each of them on both sides they attack not giving him the space to think a counter attack.

_L:_ _Egao wo mamoru_

_K:_ _Muteki no hāmonī_

Lance shoot him straight in face making him cover it and Keith cut the gun on his back making it go haywire

_Zutto soba de don'na toki mo mikata shiteru_

_Chikara wo awasete_

_Kiseki wo okosu yo Purikyua_

They fused back into Klance and dodged another attack, summoned his bayonet and finished off the comander with another laser blast as his gun explodes knocking him out.

Klance let out a relaxed sigh and stretched as the battle was over. He turns around to see the others frozen in place in astonishment. "What?" Asked the purple boy not seeing issue.

Pidge was the first to budge. "What?! Seriously?! What?! Why in the name of all thing alien didn't you tell us you were a fusion?!" She yelled in histeria.

The red paladin scratched his chin. "I didn't? Meh, must of slip my mind." They all looked at him with a face that said "really?"

* * *

 

Agreeing to leave the subject for later they run for the entrance the lions made fo them. They reach it only for Zarkon's witch to block their way.

"Ah, champion. So you have returned to us." She gave the black paladin wicked yet warm smile, then her stare chaged to the blue paladin. "You... Giver." She growled the nickname with venom driping from her voice.

All of a sudden everything became distorted and Shuro and Matt were trapped inside a ring of Haggar copies. They multiplied and began to spin both clockwise and counter clockwise trying to disorient them. The two paladins tried to fight back but either their attacks pass through them or they attacked them with a black thunderbolt.

The real Haggar raised the japanese man by the neck. "I made you strong and this is how you repay me? You could have been our greatest weapon." She sounded angry and disappointed, ready to kill him at any minute. "And you!" Three copies circled the older Holt sibling. "You were nothing but a hindrance in our grand plan!" The real one appeared sending him flying with another thunderbolt. "Now, I will destroy you both!" She dashed to the two of them but Shiro pushed Matt out of the way as he took the blunt of the attack leaving glowing scratch marks on his side and grunting in pain on the floor.

Meanwhile the other paladins were stuck in the same dilemma themselves until the younger Holt made Rover scan the area. The magic was messing with their senses but it couldn't affect the robot's sensors. "Hunk, Klance! Fire in that direction!" She yelled pointing them. The two fired shattering the ice wall making a powerful air current suck in everything out into outer space.

The team took their chance and jump out to be caught by their respective parthers, with Black catching both Shiro and Allura.

The witch was left furious. "Struggle all you want, there is no stoping lord Zarkon."

Zarkon who's been watching the whole thing took off his cape and heavy armor and decended down to the battle field wielding what looked like a purple corrupted version of a Bayard.

* * *

 

"Alright team, mission accomplished let's get out here ASAP!" Comanded Shiro. They were about leave but the lions felt something. Something familiar. Something they swore to never forget. To never forgive. TO NEVER STOP HATING!!!

The lions saw Zarkon amd went completely balistic and livid. "Hey what's going on! Blue!" Yelled Matt trying to move the controls but they were stuck. Same with all the other lions.

The mere sight of the emperor sent the lion in a ravid frenzy. They all attack him in group with no assistance from their partner like as if they were real out of control beast on a rampage. They dog-piled Zarkon but easy tossed them aside turning his bayard into a chain-sword. They all fires their laser blasts but the emperor easily block it, turning the Bayard in shield form. He changed it into a sword sending beam slashes at them. Red dodge all of them letting out her fire breath.

"What's gotten in to them!?" Asked Hunk trying to hold on the control. "They're like as if they had rabies!" Said pidge. "Team we have to calmed them down and escape." Ordered Shiro. Allura gasped. "It's Zarkon. They've been holding a grudge agaisnt him for so long thst the mere sight of him made them turn wild!" Informed Allura. "Paladins listen, you have to calm them down now before the situation deteriorates any further!"

No matter what they did the lions just won't listen to them. They keep on trying to kill the emperor ferociously. Black threw her jaw blade but Zarkon easily deflected that attack, but it was a diversion, red hit him with her tail sending him flying. Yellow pined him down with her claw. All five lions above the pinned Galra they fired laser blasts from their mouth at full power destroying the foothold they were on.

But Zarkon was still alive. He easily countered by quickly spamming and changing his weapon's form. Starting with a charged shot from a laser canon, switched to a chain-sword swinging it in all directions and bashing them all with a mase. But the lions keeped getting back up.

**"Murderer!"**

**"Traitor!"**

**"Monster!"**

**"Savage!"**

**"Tirant!"**

The lions keep on yelling profanities in rage. Said rage being what fueled them at the momment put the lions and the emperor at an impasse. They all keep getting back up and neither had a scratch on them.

"Black!" "Blue!" "Green!" "Red!" "Yellow!" Yelled the paladins in worry their voices finally reaching their lions. With them under control they make it to the castle-ship.

When Allura entered the control room of the castle her outfit changed from the galra soldier uniform to her navigator suit. "All right, Paladins, time to get out of here!" She said the mice climbing up her shoulder. She tried to active the wormhole but nothing happend.

"Hello? What's going on? I don't see a wormhole." Asked the yellow paladin starting to panic again. "The Galra barrier is jamming our ability to create one!" Told Coran also starting to panic. "They have us completely surrounded!"

* * *

 

As if it were some kind of ironic gesture from the universe a galra soldier left his post, destroyed the drones guarding the shield generator and destroyed it, shutting down the barrier.

* * *

 

"What just happened?" Asked the green paladin confused. "Who cares? Wormhole!" Exclaimed the chubby teen. As they were passing through the wormhole haggar fired a black beam from the bottom of the giant ship, turning the portal from blue to magenta.

"Coran, what's happening?" Asked the leader with worry as the castle was starting to shake violently. "The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It's breaking down!" Exclaimed the old man in terror. "What does it mean?" Asked the older Holt scared too. "It means we have no control over where we're headed" explained the altean advisor.

The hangars were open and the force from the corrupted wormhole sucked the lions out of the caatle sending all of them in diferent directions as the castle-ship too spiralled out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup it happend!
> 
> I'm gonna do some in-between season things so look foward to that!


	18. Awareness (1 of 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team breaks the forth wall to send individual messages to the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said that I would be doing in between season stuff? Well this is it. After these shorts are done I plan todo a chibi series of 10 episodes. When all of that is done I'll do season 2.
> 
> Shiro's subject is "Online trolling".

Shiro is siting in a stoll in a filming studio with a purple curtain behind him. "Greetings my name is Takashi Shirogane, or as my friends call me, Shiro, the black paladin and leader of Voltron, and I've been selected to speak to you on the subject of online trolling."

The black paladin pulled out his cellphone, uploaded a YouTube video and went down to the comments section and got up to the camera to show a certain comment.

**PokemonFan749:** wow loved that music video! XD

**PGl:** ha loser

**LonelyGamer3:** hey idiot ever heard punctuation moron? Use it!

**DerekTheShadow:** thst bery insen tive ! Your the loser.

**Percival_F:** Wow. Spellcheck much?

"As you can see, one small comment and the rest fall like a row of dominos." He Says dissapointed. "The internet was meant to be use wisely, not for imature things like this." He turns off his phone and sit on the stoll again.

"If you find a comment like this, the best course of action is to simply ignore it and keep scrolling down. Because you will just be faning the flames. And if you plan on leaving a comment of this kind, Don't. You are better then that." The japanese man gives a salute to the camera as it zooms away and fades to black.


	19. Awareness (2 of 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention but this is inspired by the dove steven universe commercials

Allura was sitting in a fancy chair with a beautiful tea set table drinking a cup in a filming studio with a pink curtain behind her. She took one last sip and put her atention to the camera.

"Greetings. I am princess Allura of planet Altea. The nice humans here chose me to speak to you all on the touchy subject of violence." A melancholic look was in her eyes. "We're in a war and unfortunately fighting back is the only option we have and diplomacy stopped being an option a long time ago."

She got up from the chair. "But with you on earth is diferent. Don't let small arguments grow into something worse. I know getting back at someone who wronged you feels good. But two wrongs don't make right."

A crewmember handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Thank you. Instead, try to do right. Learn to forgive, forget and who knows." She takes a flower as it giving it to the camera. "mabye it could blossom into a beautiful friendship in the end." With her message delivered the camera fades to black and zooms away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I didn't know what to give her and I hate how it makes her sound like hypocrite as we see what happens in the show. Wish I could have done better. :(


	20. Awareness (3 of 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thid was the easiest to make. ;)

The shot begins with Hunk finishing a bag of chips and a crewmember taking it to the trash bin. "Hello! My name is Hunk and I'm a paladin of Voltron!" He says with his usual friendly tone. "I'm sure most of you enjoy a good meal. A nicely cooked diner with turkey, mash potatoes and corn Or a good burger or something simple as a pb and j sandwich." His mouth starts to water but he regains his composure.

"We get so lost in the delicious taste that we forget something important." A crewmember bring a picture of the food pyramid. "The nutritional value the food we eat has." He says pointing to the picture.

"Food is the fuel of the body. And we have to be careful of what we put in it. Cakes, candies and other junk food are delicious but they have no nutritional value."  The yellow paladin stands up to give the camera a better view if the pyramid.

"So don't forget to eat your veggies, your fruits, your dairies and your vitamins." He stands back sitting on the chair again and a crewmember took the picture. "So remember. Eat what you want in moderation and keep a balanced and healthy diet." With that said the camera started to fade to black as it zoomed away.


	21. Awareness (4 of 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit tricky as I know verry little of Matt but then I realized that this was my fic's version of the character! ;)

The blue paladin is shown standing in a filming studio with a blue curtain behind him. "Hello, I am Matthew Holt. Pilot of the blue lion and a member of the paladins of Voltron." He said waving to the camera. "I've been chosen to speak to you on the subject of fear." He camly inhales and exhales.

"It's a nasty little bug that can quickly and easily turn into a big problem if we let it fester." A crewmember brings a small transparent box with a harmless spider in it and he holds it close to his face.

 "We let the little things get the best of us and most of the time lose sight of the big picture." Matt turns his sight back to the camera. "That's why it's important to talk them out with people you can trust, like your family, closest friend or a psychologist. After that you'll realize the problem isnt really that big after all. So remember that you don't have to face them on you're own and that you have people that care about you."

He waves to the camera as a crewmember takes the spider away and the camera zooms away as it fades to black.


	22. Awareness (5 of 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one and Hunk's was eassy to make. ;)

Pidge is shown siting in a reclining chair with a tablet in a filming studio with a green curtain behind her. She turns her head to look at the camera. "Oh, hello there. My name is Katie "Pidge" Holt. Green paladin of Voltron and tech geek." She get up getting closer to the camera. "Let me tell you, I am glad to have been born in a time where technology is so advance. But..."

She starts to type on the table. Showing videos of people walking into stuff because they have their eyes glued to their phones or other devices. "Yeah, we are kinda taking things a bit overboard. As they say too much of a good thing is a bad thing."

"These days people can't go anywhere without their phones or any other device and were letting it take over our lives." She hand the tablet to a crewmember and sits down on the recliner. "So remember to unplug every now and then and that you have a life outside of the internet."

 She waves as the camera zoom away and fades to black.


	23. Awareness (6 of 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reminded me of classroom gems when Garnet spoke. :D

Klance is shown sitting in a love seat. "Ohayou minna-san! I am Klance! Red paladin of Voltron!" Said the purple with his usual enthusiasm. "The people working here wanted me to talk to all of you on the subject of relationships." He puts his head on one armrest and his feet on the other still looking at the camera.

"A good relationship is when both parties comprise for eachother. Mom laughs at dad's bad jokes and dad eats mom's dinner." The camera zoom in on him. "And remember that it's a partnership. That means that no one is in comand of the other."

The red paladin stands up with his serious mode on. "But if you find yourself with someone who is trying to take away your right to choose or restrict your freedom leave that person."

The purple boy sits back down still mainting his serious tone. "Be careful with who you start something with. Because you don't know who they trully are until it's to late." With his message delivered the camera zooms away and fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if this is good advice sinse I've never been in a relationship so I made this out of what I've seen in the streets my family and the media.


	24. Awareness (7 of 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was goinv to give Coran a difernt subject but desided to stick with this one.

The camera only showed an eye up close to it. "Salutations to all of you earthlings watching!" "Coran you're standing too close yo the screen." Said the director. "Oh, I am? Sorry." He backs up showing the altean in a filming studio with an orange curtain. "Again, salutation! I Coran, head engineer of the castle of lions and royal advisor of the royal family, I have been choosen to speak to you." A crewmember brings a chair for him to sit. "The subject I will talk about is skuull!" He said pronouncing the word wrong. "Ugh... Coran it's pronunced school. Got it?" Said the director as this is far from the first take.

"Yes! School. I've been informed that is the place where human youngling go to gain knowledge. But most of you hate it for some reason. Some have told me is because you have to get up early or too much work is given." Said the altean miraculous not misspelling anything this take.

"But let me remind you that you must feed that nuggend of your for when you are a fully matured human. Like in your human speech, "Knowledge is power!" and we have a similar belief back in Altea too."

 The old man began to twiddle his mustache. "It may seem like the task is impossible, but when you're done you'll look at it and feel proud that you made it. And remeber. The only the only thing holding you from succeeding is yourself. So you are the one who has to make the effort." A sigh of relief can be heard in the background from the director. The camera beging to zoom away and fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can honestly see a character like Ciran pissing off a movie director with their wackiness. ;P


	25. Awareness (8 of 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys expected to leave the lions? They have personality in this fic, it would feel wrong to leave them out of it.

Taking place in a much bigger studio than the ones before are the five lions with their paladins. But the camera is too small only showing the paladins and the paws of the lions behind them. Each paladin was holding a microphone to translate for the lions.

"Pets are beloved member of the family." translated Shiro for Black. "They bring out the best in us." Translated Matt for Blue. "They love us back." Translated Hunk for yellow. "And they bring joy into our life." Translated Pidge for Green. "But they are not possessions." Translated Klance for Red.

"Allways remember to feed them." Said Black. "And not just scraps or off brand kibble." Said Red. "Place a dish of clean water for them to drink." Said Green. "Get them vaccinated." Said blue. "And don't forget to potty train them." Said Yellow.

"Treat your pets like how you would like to be treated. Give them love and care and protection and be a responsible pet owner." Said all ten of them but only the paladins voices were heard.

The paladins wave and the lions purr as the camere zooms away and fades to black.


	26. Big announcement!!! :D

The first episode of the voltron team mini-misadventures is up. I plan to do 10 episodes. After that I will start on season 2.

> Go to part 2 of Klance fusion universe to read it! Have fun!


	27. Episode 14 Wormhole malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and coran are trapped in the unstable wormhole looking for a way out. While Pidge is stranded on a space junkyard bored out of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the begining of season 2 I promised to you all!!!

As the teamwas escaping from the Galra, Zarkon's witch Haggar damaged the wormhole sending evsryone to diferent destinations.

Allura could only watch in horror as the lions, the paladins, the universe's only hope. Vanish into the unkown and the castle-ship spins out of control

* * *

 

Pidge and Green ended up lading in a giant pile of space trash. The younger Holt sibling vision clears from the non stop spinning to hear her lion groaning in pain. "What's the matter, girl?" She asked with worry.

**"Oh nothing really. With the whole fighting Zarkon thing and being thrown into an unstable vortex, everything is just peachy!"** Green answered sarcastically but pain could be heard in her voice. Pidge couldn't help but chuckle at her response. "Okay, if you can still use that sharp tounge of yours then you're okay. Just rest a bit."

"Looks like there's no gravity here. It's like a trash nebula of some kind." Observed the green paladin. "Now what? Just sit here and wait?" Asked the lion. "Pretty much the only option we have." Sighs the glasses wearing girl.

"This'll be nice. We'll have some "us" time." Said Pidge trying to keep their spirits up. "No one to annoy me." She says with a bored tone. **"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."** Mentions Green. "Mabye... because it is?" Says the girl unsure.

* * *

 

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us." Says Coran typing. "Coran, look! There appears to be something on the other end." Informs allura trying to keep the ship steady. "We're heading right toward it!"

"Scanners show that there's no exit. It's just nothingness." The advisor said. "Find an exit before we run smack into the void!"

The princess began pressing button but nothing was working. "I can't. I've lost control of the Castle."

"Brace yourself! We're about to hit it!" Said the oldman as they pass through it.

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us." Repeated a younger Coran with more flowing hair.

Allura looked around. "Coran, we're okay!" She said only to get a confused look from her advisor. "What are you talking about We've lost all the lions!"

"We've just smashed into a black void. Don't you remember?" Said Allura when she saw down and looked at her mice. "What happened to the mice? They've transformed." Their appearance changed from mouse to squirrel. Bringing her vison back to the oldman she finaly notices his change too. "Coran?" 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked the altean not seeing what's wrong. "Do I have a boogie stuck in my mustache again?"  "No. You look younger." Answer the princess bewildered.

The ship shoke again in the turbulence. "Scanners show that there's no exit. It's just nothingness!" Again informed Coran. "You said that already!" Said the princess slightly annoyed. "Find an exit before we run smack into the void!"

"I'm entering coordinates to get us out of here." Informed the princess but the control weren't functioning. "The Castle won't accept an end point." "Just enter any coordinates!" Said the old man panicking.

The altean girl keeped typing but nothing worked. "I tried, but the system is locked. I can't get a signal out or receive a signal in." The two Alteans see that they were aproaching the void again. "Allura!" Yelled Coran worried for the princess as they pass it a second time.

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us." Repeated a more younger and handsomer Coran. Allura sigh in annoyence. VOh, no! You're even younger now!" The advisor look back at her. "What's the matter? You look confused. Don't worry, Princess, I'll get us out of here." He said flamboyantly flexing his muscles.

Allura was going to sigh again only to be scared by the mice now hippo like creatures. "We appear to be in some sort of time loop that's affecting everyone but me." She said as she shivered from the mice's licks. "Scanners show that there's no exit-"

"It's just Nothingness, I know. And we can't find another exit point." Allura Interrupted getting tired of hearing the same sentences. "Don't just stand there." Exclaimed Coran. "We've got to find a way.

I'll never give in to nothingness!" He said passionately as they again pass the void.

* * *

 

Pidge was out inspecting the area letting Green rest. Space jumping from one piece of debry to the next.

She saw a pair scary glowing eyes in a dark corner. "Who's there?" She tried to sound threatening but she sound scared. Noises came from the corner and more eyes came out and it revealed to be a much fluffly floating, the glowing eyes were actually their cheeks.

"Hmm?" They resembled bugs but with hair and the mane of each was diferent in color. "Aw! Hey, little guys! Aw, you guys are so cute." She pet one of them. "Too cute to be found in a dump like this. Are you guys the only ones living here? I hope my rough landing didn't disturb your day." She said as if she were taking to puppy. "I'll only be here for a short time. I'm waiting for my friends to find me. We were separated during a wormhole jump." Five of the formed a row, squeaking as they bumped with eachother. "Yeah, friends! I sure hope they find me soon."

* * *

 

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us." Again repeated the advisor now a moody teenager. "This is so boring."

"Coran, please! I don't need any of your attitude right now." Said the princess still trying to fix the controls with the mice now in the form of snails crawling all over her.

"You don't understand me at all! You have no idea what I'm going through! I'll be in my control area! Hmmph!" Yelled the young advisor whining. "I can't manually enter coordinates." Allura though out loud thinking of a plan. "But the Castle will automatically lock on to the lions' whereabouts, if we can locate them."

She turns on the map but the tracker wasn't functioning either. "It's not working! I'm unable to hone in on their location." All of a sudden opera music started to play in full volume. She looked at her advisor to see that he was perpetrator.

"Coran, turn that down! Our lives are at stake!" Yelled Allura over the music. "I can only express myself through music!" Back sassed the young advisor. "Coran, if you don't turn that down, I swear I'll turn this Castle around and-" threaten Allura like a mother would only for Coran to interrupt. "And what? We're just gonna run into this void that's coming up here." He points out as they pass through. 

"I hate everybody!" Yelled the teenaged altean for one last time.

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us, whatever that means." Again repeated a child Coran.

"We've tried everything and nothing's worked. A few more trips down this wormhole and you're going to disappear." Informed the princess worried. She went back to trying with the controls ingnoring the mice mice who now became a strange four headed weasel

"Just blast your way out! Duh!" Suggested the boy and started to play around like a kid. I suppose it's worth a try.

With no other ideas the princess fired into the void only for the blast to come back from behind them. "It's not working! It's like we're shooting at ourselves." "Where's Voltron?" Whined kid Coran az they again pass by the vortex.

* * *

 

Back with the green paladin, Pidge has made wilsons out of the garbage, wires and tubes, moving their heads and arms, even imitating their voices. Poorly that is.

"Hi! I'm Matt! The second favorite of the family. My sister is soooooo cool!"

"Look at me I'm Shiro, I am the boss, form Voltron!

"Konichi wa! I'm Klance. Give me candy!"

"Hunk hete, I don't feel so good. Bleagh!"

"Paladins, please. We must defeat Zarkon."

"Blah, blah, blah! Crazy words. Mustache."

**"You sound like a crazy person you know that?"** Pidge turned around to see that Green was back online. "What else was I supose to do while you were having a nap?" She retorts

Rover came out of green to great his master too. "Rover you're okay!" Exclaimed the paladin holding the little robot in her hands.

After Green was informed both paladin and lion decided they waited enough and started to build a satellite from the scraps around them.

Building it on top of Green's back for a power source they started construction.

* * *

 

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this worm goes." Again repeated Coran this time as a toddler. His tomach rumbled. "I hungry." He whined and started to stomp on the controls

"Coran, no! That is not a toy." Allura scolded running pass the mice now what appeared to be giant balls.  "You're going to break the Castle and everything will stop!" She said holding him up. Then suddenly a lightbulb turned on in her head. "Wait a second. Perhaps we can simply stop the Castle from moving."

"No! Mine!" Cried Coran "I've shut down all the power. Why are we still moving towardsthe void?" "My control panel!" The ship again passed by the vortex.

And just all the other times Coran got younger and the mice changed again. Coran now a baby and the mice turned into winged serpents. "I know, I know. Who wants to check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us? You do, that's who." Repeated the princess cradling the crying baby. "We have to get out of this loop before the only thing left of you is your mustache." She smelled a strange odor. "Poopies." Said baby Coran

* * *

 

With the help of the small creatures they put on the finishing touches. "That ought to do it. Rover, get over here." She hocked the tiny robot and went down to Green. "Okay, let's see if we can get a hold of the Castle. Ret it rip" **"roger!"**

Green roar and energy went trough satelite only to stop half way as Green grunted tired. "Hey, Green! You okay?" The paladin asked worried. **Don't worry... I'm fine... Just give a sec."** The lion said tired and gathered the last of her strength to leat out a mighty roar. Sending a beam into space

"Yes! Yesyesyesyes! Now, let's see if this thing works." She tarted to type on her gautlet wirelessly conected to Rover. VI hope the signal's strong enough to reach the Castle."

* * *

 

Back in the vortex the princess has run out of opitions and ideas, hope was lost. "Coran, what are we going to do? If we hit the end of the tunnel again, you'll cease to exist." She hugged the baby in his last moments. "I'm sorry. You were like a second father to me." The control start to beep. "Coran, look! The Castle has locked onto a coordinate." She started to type the coordinates. "Come on. Come on!" At the very last second the vortex became blue. 

* * *

 

They ended up in the scrap heap where Pidge was. "We made it!" Allura was still holding Coran who was now back to his normal age. "Mm? Mom?" He asks still a sleep, the princess let out an annoyed sigh and dropped him.

"Yes!" Exclaimed the glasses wearing girl she went to unhook Rover when one of the puff balls went up to her. "Hey wow, are... Do you want to come with us?" The little creauture purred and the lights on it's cheecks beeped. "Are you sure?"

It went back to it's friends and they headbutt saying goodbye and returned to Pidge's side. "Well then. Welcome aboard!" She grabed both the puffball and Rover and went to Green's cockpit. Let's go everyone!"

**"** You saved us, Pidge." Said Allura through the intercom. "We were stuck in a time loop." "You got us out with this giant trash pile." Said Coran rubing his sore head.

"It's a make-shift communications link that sends Green's energy." Informed the green paladin.

Inside the main control room Pidge entered with Rover and the small critter. The two alteans aproached. "What is this little bugger?" Asked Coran pocking it. "It wasn't just me. They helped." She said pointing outside showing the other small creatures.

The alteans look at them fascinated. "Alright. Let's go, we have to find the rest of the paladins." Said Allura and the everyone started typing on the panels commencing the search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I divided into two episodes because this is a Pidge and Allura episode. Next is the mermaid episode that is a Matt and Hunk episode and finaly the stranded episode that is a Shiro and Klance episode.


	28. Not your abridge mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the devastating battle in the garla central command and the paladins separating in the chaos. Matt and Hunk land in an under water paradise. But is it too good to be true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really sory that I left you guys alone for so long but I was bussy with college sinse the semester started and I had 6 project to do simultaneously plus exams and nursing practice. Which left me drained of any creative juices. 
> 
> Hope you guys can forgive me and enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> Also the fight in this episode has an insert song. Here's a link:   
> Tsunaida Te Dake ga Tsumugu Mono   
> (What Only Connected Hands Can Create)  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2AAOE53dQIU
> 
> The episode only uses the short version. This one:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cuoSFsIrdIA&t=6s

Both the blue and yellow paladin start to regain consciousness, as their vision clears up, they see that they are still in the cockpits of their respective lions. And also the fact that they were submerged under water.

"Uh... can anyone hear me?" Matt heard Hunk's voice through the comunicator in his helmet. The boy clears his throat and answers. "Hunk it's me Matt. You okay?"

The chubby teen grabbed his head by the sides. "Fine but I think I'm gonna throw up." He says as vile start to rise. **"Don't... you... dare."** said Yellow her voice weak and tired, as if she could shutdown any minute. "Hey! Yellow you okay?" Asked Hunk worried. **"Were do I start? First I faught a fleet, then Zarkon and after that I was ejected Into an unstable worm hole and finaly landed face first into the seafloor. So no, I am not okay."** She said with an iritated tone

"Yellow is out, she can barely stay awake. How about you?" Asked the yellow paladin as he pets the dashboard.

"Blue?" Asked the oldest Holt sibling as he look around in the water. **"I'm not as damaged as Yellow, the water and the cold is my element."** She answered calmly but you can tell she was in pain from her tone.

All of a sudden their sensors activated as the screens try to lock on to something, but it vanished just as quickly.

"What was that? A shark?" Hunk almost yelled as he felt his legs shake. "I don't know. I'll go check it out." Said Matt taking charge getting up from his chair. "WAIT!WAIT! WAIT! What if it's some kind of tribe of shark people that eats outsiders?!" Asked Hunk paranoid.

"Ooorrr, inteligent dophin people with outer space communication." He countered and whent out into the water. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" Yelled the chubby teen as he too left the safety of his lion. "If you're going, I'm going with you, safety in numbers and all that jazz." He said still scared.

And so the paladins leave to explore the area, meanwhile the lions activated their particle barriers and went to sleep.

They swam depper into the dark using the jetpacks of their suits. "Aw man, this is too creepy. Where's the flashlight in this thing." Said the yellow paladin not liking the atmosphere. He keeped tapping his gautlet looking for the switch.

When he found it the lights turned on showing that in the darkness a pink mermaid was observing them from the shadows and quickly swam away leaving the two young men speechless.

"Y-you... you saw thst right?" Said Hunk astonished. "Come on! Let's go see where's she's going!" Yelled Matt as he dashed after her.

They keeped chasing the mermaid until they lost her only to stumble into an under water city. The eldest Holt poked the shoulder of his teammate. "Dude. I think we just discovered Atlantis!"

"Hello." Said a voice behind them, they turn around to see That it was the same mermaid they were chasing. "Welcome to my village. Here, we are all are safe and warm. I am Florona. The almighty Queen Luxia, keeper of our land, would love to meet with you."

"We just got here How does she know we're here?" Questioned the blue paladin. "Queen Luxia knows all." Was florona's answer.

They are taken down to the Village and given seahorses big enough to ride with the pink mermaid and a couple of guards being their escorts to the queen.

"Space travelers, I am Queen Luxia. I welcome you to our village as honored guests." Said the queen with a silky voice fitting for a mermaid. "The honor's all ours, Uh, Mrs. Queen, Your Honor, Your Excellence, I'm Hunk, and me and my buddy Matt here, we crash-landed on your lovely planet, but we really need to get back in touch with our friends who are in space." Said Hunk in a rush trying to be polite to the royalty. "Could you possibly have any way of doing that?" Adds Matt more calmly. "Hunk, Matt, I can solve all of your problems. Here, we are all safe and warm."

"You use magic, don't you? I bet this castle's a ship. This castle is a ship, am I right? Just don't say anything if I'm right." Rambled the yellow paladin. "Here, take these." Said Luxia as a guard brought a a big shell that made a bubble big enough for their heads. "The bubble coral will provide you with all the air you need."

The two human were suprised by how durable the bubble was. They could put their hand inside it and take off their helmets and didn't pop. "And rest assured, your space vessels will be well protected." She said as they turn around to see That Blue and Yellow were still a sleep and carried by giant manta ray.

"Now, please, follow me." As they started to walk(swim) the blue paladin noticed something. "What is that?" He asked. "That is the giver of life to our people, the Baku Garden. When the waters froze over, we were forced to live down here. The garden provides us the warmth and food we need to survive. Because of it, we are taken care of. Here, all are safe and warm." Explained the queen.

* * *

 

If the human boys were to describe this experience they would say it was like being in the disney little mermaid movie but with aliens. They were taken to a dining room, their platers, silverware and tables were similar to earth's, and the food was basicaly sushi and other sea foods.

"Your Royalness," Hunk clears his throat. "if I may, this food is amazing. It's even better than Balmeran cave bugs." Complements the yellow paladin in a euphoria. "I'm glad you enjoy it. It was picked fresh from the Baku Garden. And I hope you enjoy the entertainment."said the queen as drums sart palying and spot lights shows the silhouette of a mermaid behind a curtain only to show it was an octopus and a jelly fish That were making the silhouette.

"Whoa." Said the blue paladin enjoying the show as he turned to the queen. "So, about us getting in contact with our friends how can you help us?" He tried to change the subject. "Please, let's discuss that after the dance." Said the queen.

The octopus dancer started to spin in a spiral resembling a hypnotist wheel. "Whoa, this dance is amazing. It's the, It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Said Hunk as his head starts to spin. "I'm glad you enjoy it." Whispered Luxia "Put your mind at ease. Let your consciousness drift like the tide."

"Yes, I will do that. I Were-Weren't we just talking about something?" Said the chubby teen getting sleepy. "You were just telling me how much you like it here, how much you wanted to stay forever." Keeped wispering the queen. "Oh, that's right.

Here, we are all safe and warm. Hey, hey Matt, we should stay here forever." Said the yellow paladin almost half a sleep only to see his teammate floating above. "Yeah sure whatever." He whispered as if he could pass out any minute.

* * *

 

They were taken to a bedroom and the two were left sleeping next to eachother

In one of the walls a crab hand cut a whole like a saw and three mermaids and a reddish pink squid entered. They tied the two human and exit through the whole they entered. Well tried. The whole was too small for Hunk to fit in so they left the chubby teen behind.

* * *

 

In their hideout the blue paladin started to wake up. "Oh come on mom it's Saturday!" Whined Matt half a sleep. One of the mermaid squeezed a puffer fish making it burp a green gas in his face waking him up completely. " hu, Where am I?" He says just now realizing that he was both tied up and blindfolded. "Hey what's going on!?" He almost yells with a threatening tone to his voice.

"It's okay." Said one of the three mermaids. They were wearing live jellyfish as masks making their voices sound distorted. "You were mind-swished" explain the mermaid as she removed the blindfold and ropes Which were actually just a starfish and seaweed.

He saw three mermaids, the one talking was blue with a dark green jellyfish on her head with two pigtails coming out of the jellyfish plus there was a reddish pink squid by her shoulder

The other two were a fat male mermaid with an orange jellyfish with a tentacle mustache and the other one was another female with a three eyed jellyfish.

"We brought you here to ask for your help. I am Plaxum, this little one is Blorp." "Blumfump." "Swirn." She explained as they introduced themselves. "Okay. So what do you want with me?" Asked Matt ready to summon his bayard and fire.

"We believe you are our savior." Said plaxum as the three vowed to him. For Matt the situacion was getting weird, even for him. "Your savior? Okay, what is it that I'm suppose to save you from exactly" he asked confused. "The queen is mind-swishing everyone, controlling their thoughts. We believe you can stop her." Explains Blumfump.

* * *

 

Hunk was still sleeping snoring loudy as he slowy woke up. "Matt? Matt, you around? Matt?" "Is everything all right?" Asked Florona as she walked in with more food along with the queen and some guards. "I can't find Matt. Also, there's a hole in our wall." Said the chubby teen still half a sleep in the whole.

"There was a break-in. Those cave dwellers must have taken him." Said Luxia as the guard pulled the human in. "Them again? What should we do?" Asked the pink mermaid. "Those meddling mermaids are harmless, but the air breather could prove troublesome if he doesn't fall back under our control." Said the queen with no emotion on her voice.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Who needs to fall under our control? Is Matt gone? We gotta find him." Said Hunk with worry as he was waking up. "And we will." Assured the queen as she sit the human down. "Don't worry your little mind about it. But first, we need to sit down and eat, talk, clear our heads."

"No, I'm not really sure if I can eat right now. Besides I'm not really hungry righ-" he said as he started to much on the food without even realizing it. "Oh, boy. That, That is good, though." "See? That's all you need. Here, we are all safe and warm." Wispered the queen as Hunk fell in to the trance wonce again.

"They are going to come. We must destroy what remains of their kind and bring Matt under our control. But first, Florona, you were in charge of watching the air-breathers. So, now, it is time for you to take a swim in the garden." She said with a quiet hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes, My Queen." Said the pink mermaid, accepting her punishment.

* * *

 

"Wait. Are you sure the queen is the one behind the brainwashing? But she's seems so nice." Said the blue paladin unsure petting Blorp. Swirn swam towards him. "What do you remember from yesterday?" She asked. "Um... I remember we crashed, we saw the mermaids, then the village, then dinner, and... and..." He counted the events with his fingers but stops when he cant recount the rest. "You can't remember because you were under her control." Affirms the mermaid.

"Our theory is, the queen controls minds by using her voice to strike certain head switches in your ear pan."

"And her magnetic stare locks on to your eye-to-brain pathway plug."

"Plus, her mind-control sonar is always broadcasting through the waters. Bong! Bong! Bong!" 

"She trains her people to use hypnotic movements to lull you under her control."

Each of the mermaids pulled a drawing of the queen and waves to explain the theory. "I do remember a dancer." Said the human scratching his chin still unsure.

He couldn't believe he was listeing to these people, it was like reading some nutjob's conspiracy blog.

"Good, because I haven't finished my picture for that one." Said the male mermaid.

They keeped on explaining how the mind control doesn't effect you if you're wearing a jellyfish as a helmet. And how the captured mermaids are killed, or so they think as they are never seen again.

* * *

 

Back with the queen. She send down Florona to the garden. As she got closer to it, an ominous glow started to radiate from it.

* * *

 

"We've tried to take out the queen, but failed several times. And every attempt depletes our numbers. Now, there are only three of us left. Without you, there is no hope." Explained swirm. The human boy was unsure of what to do, what would Shiro do in this situation?

Duh! He would gladly do it despite the danger. "Okay. What do you want me to do?" He said with determination in his eyes. "We saw the mer-cat you came in. We think it can stand up against the queen and her forces." Said blumfump. Plaxum came with a jellyfish in her hands. "But first, you'll need one of these."

"Okay." Matt sits dow again waiting for the mermaid to it on. "Just so you know they can sometimes make your face swell, and you might experience hearing loss. Also they sting when you put them on for the first time."

"Wait what!?" Asked the human boy too late as the mermaid put the jellyfish on his head, a loud painful scream fills the caves.

* * *

 

According to Blumfump's plan, Matt would pretend to still be mind controled and sneak his way back to the lions, or mer-cats as they called them. Wich would give the bottom dwellers the chance to attack the castle, he was also given the same puffer fish they used on him. Aperantly it was an antidote.

* * *

 

Matt managed to sneak behind the guards and sprayed them leaving them dizzy and incapacitated. The paladin was about to touch Blue's barrier when all of a sudden he was grabbed from behind. "Must keep Queen safe and warm." Said Hunk with a sleepy tone. The older Holt sibling managed to escape his teammate's grip.

"Hunk what the heck?!" He yelled dodging a tackle. The blue paladin Was about to grab the antidote but the hypnotized Hunk ram into him making him drop it leaving the two struggling against the other, one trying to get to the puffer fish while the other was trying to restraint him.

Among the struggle they pass by sharp rocks and Matt's bubble popped. The boy started to panick as water started to fill his longs, he saw his whole life flash before his eyes.

Him holding a baby Katie.

Getting the acceptance letter from the garrison.

Meeting Shiro and becoming friends.

Blasting off into space.

Getting captured by the galra.

His eyes being "fixed".

Meeting the rest of the team.

Finding Blue.

Just when He thought he was dead the little red-ish pink squid that was with Plaxum dashed towards him. The little guy put itself on the human's head as if it were a helmet covering his entire head. It's eyes molded together into one big transparent eye letting Matt see and breathe again. He quickly calmed down now that he could breathe and continued to struggle against his brainwashed teammate.

The blue paladin managed to reach the antidote first, squeezing it in his friend's face pulling him out of the trance.

"Hu? What happened? What's going on?" Asked Hunk now more awake and aware. "Hunk, now is not the time. I promise I will explain the situation but we-" Matt was talking before both paladins realized that they were sorounded by the queen and her guards.

"I had a feeling you'd come for your vessels. Servants, take Matt and Hunk to the Baku Garden." Said the queen, the two humans were unsure of what to do, but then all of the sudden the bottom dwellers came to the rescue riding on manta ray, firing jellyfish with slingshots.

"who are these weirdos?" Asked the yellow paladin very confused. "They're with us. Don't worry they are cool, just get to Yellow." Answered the blue paladin swiming with the squid on his head, Hunk doing the same.

Wearing his helmet on top of the squid he turns on his lion. **"Matt?"** "Sorry Blue, but I need you to follow my lead." Blue opened her mouth to let the plaxum in. "You hanging on?" "Yes! Let's go!" 

"Wait what's the plan?" Again asked the chubby teen still not caught up on the situacion."We need to grab the queen and take her to an ice prison Blumfump built, where her mind-control powers will be trapped because of the thick ice and the jellyfish." Explained the mermaid quickly. "Okay, who's that?" Asked Hunk even more confused than he was before. "It's Plaxum. It's confusing I know, just follow me." Explained Matt making Blue dash towards the castle.

While the other two mermaids were quickly dispatching the guards, Plaxum quickly used another jellyfish as a laso and captured the queen inside Blue's mouth with her, mission accomplished the two lions dashed away from the castle.

The queen opened her eyes as if she just woke up from a long slumber. "Where am I? What's going on?" "What's going on is you're not mind-controlling these people anymore, Your Majesty." Explained Plaxum. "What? Mind-control? Me? No! Please, my people are in danger! You must go back!" Pleaded Luxia with worry. "What's going on?" Asked Matt from the cockpit. "Nothing! It's a ruse." Assured the mermaid.

"I wasn't controlling anyone. I-" The queen insisted as she gasped in realization. "The Baku!" "She's lying!" "I'm not. Please! The last thing I remember is that organism in the garden falling from space. I went to inspect it. I thought it was a plant."

"Wait a second." Hunk joined in on the conversation. "We've been eating that plant. And it's delicious! It's so safe and warm." He said his mouth watering. "Wait, so it was the plant the entire time controlling the queen when she ate some?" Asked Matt confused.

"But why?" Asked Plaxum. "The Baku has been harvesting us all. We are it's food source." Answered the queen. "Uh... I think she's telling the truth." Says the yellow paladin. "Why?" "Look out the window."

Both lions turn around to see the garden move, revealing itself to actually be a giant leviathan, an orange snake with a green mane that was the garden with a red glowing eye inside it's mouth.

"You two get to safety." Blue opened her mouth letting the mermaids swim away. "Come on Hunk, let's go." Said Matt with authority dashing towards the creature with his teammate behind him.

Well, more like tried to keep up. "Ah man, it's moving too fast, we can't hit it." Informed the yellow paladin struggling with the controls of the cockpit. **"I told you! We're a sinking rock here were to heavy!"** Said Yellow unable to follow Blue's lead almost getting hit by the sea serpent's tail. "You never told me that!!! Matt we're too slow to hit!" Informed Hunk through the comunicator.

"Roger! Blue, ice beam!" Blue being more faster and powerful underwater was able to keep up with the baku, firing the ice beam pining the baku's tail to the floor with the ice. But the creature smahed the ice and started to chase the lion.

**"Matt, the strange liform is chasing us. We should use this to lead it away from the village."** "Yeah good idea." Leading it to the empty space they crashed on the fight continues. As it looked like the baku was about to take a bite from Blue a big boulder fell on it. The duo looks up to see that it was Hunk and Yellow who saved them.

But the celebration is cut short as the baku smashed the rock on top of it freeing it self and it looked it didn't even looked like they made a dent to it at all.

_Nande nandaro? Kokoro ga gushagusha datta no ni_

The blue paladin groaned frustrated. "I don't know about you Hunk. But I'm sick and tired of this mermaid business and I'm going to end this here and now!" He yells firing a barage of ice blasts

_Sashinobasareta nukumori wa iya janakatta..._

Just like with other lions a hatch opens opens on Matt's dashboard for the Bayard. **"Insert the Bayard when I tell you. We need to time this correctly!"** Said Blue with a higher tone of voice. More brave and daring instead of her usual quiet and reserved self.

_Kon'na ni...kon'na ni...konna ni afure michite yuku_ _._ _Hikari ga...chikara ga...tamashī wo...?_

The two paladins and lions keep fighting not holding anything back. Yellow headbutting the monster. Blue shut it's mouth with ice. But the baku smashed it's mouth agaist the floor shattering the ice.

_Buppanase!_

**"NOW!!!"** Hearing his partner the eldest Holt slammed his bayard. The weapon it summoned was a pincer shaped gun on Blue's back.

_Gekishō, seisai, kodō! Zenbu_ _Sora wo miro...kobosanai...mitsuketa nda kara_

The weapon release a powerful sound wave disorienting the monster. "Hunk it's weakened! Wail on it!" Yelled Matt and the started to relentlessly attack it.

_Ā nidoto...nidoto! Mayowanai,_ _Kanaeru beki yume wo todoroke zenrei no omoi_ _Danzai no rekuiemu_

Yellow used her heavy weight on water to fall on the creature and quickly got out of Blue's laser blast. Blue froze it's tail to the ground and both lions tackled it to a rock wall.

_Hizunda FAKE wo chigiru My song mirai no uta..._ _Yatto... mieta to... kizuketa nda..._ _Kitto todoku sa..._ _kitto_

Matt again activated the noise gun at full volume that made the entire area shake making boulders fall and the area unstable. The baku was burried under the ruble and the paladins got out in time.

"Dude, you just dropped a sonic boom on him! By the way, did you hear music play?" Said Hunk congratrulating his friend. "What music?" "Nothing!" He almost yells as he tried to change the subject.

* * *

 

"Yeah, so you were wrong on the whole thing. The food was what caused the brainwashing." Finished explaining Matt to everyone now that the situation was under control. "Well, I did say they were theories. Mer-science isn't always about getting the right answer." Says blumfump simply.

"I want to thank you all for what you've done. You've freed my people, and I will do all I can to protect that freedom. I vow to be the voice of my people." Said luxia thanking the paladins as she turned to the bottom dwellers. "I beg of you to help. Will you be my advisors?" 

"Of course, Your Highness. I have some great ideas. Have you ever heard of electricity?" Said the male mermaid showing his drawings to the queen.

Plaxum swam to Matt. "Matt, I want to thank you for your help." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek which left the human boy blushing a little even doe he was still wearing Blorp on his head. "Finally, I can remove this thing." Taking off the jellyfish helmet she revealed her beautiful face making the boy blush even more.

Bloorp made a bubble for matt, got of his head and even put his helmet back on for him, he even snuggled on his cheek. Plaxum giggled at the small squid's gesture. "He likes you. You should keep him." "What, are you sure? Cause I don't think there will be much much water out in space." The blue paladin asked, worried for the little guy's wellbeing. "You'd be surprised with how resilient and adaptable these little ones are." The mermaid poked the small squid in the forehead tickling it making it swim around the two in circles making noises that sounded like giggling. Even Matt and Plaxum were laughing.

Hunk aproached the queen. "Queen Luxia, the reason we came here in the first place was to see if you could help us find our friends." He Informed. "Of course. It has been many years since we have activated the energy beacon, but perhaps it is time to rebuild our civilization and reach out to interstellar travelers once again." Two guards bring out a giant clam with a white pearl inside.

The pearl created a light beam into the sky. The beacon reached the castle and Green and Pidge wormholed in.

The three lions returned to the ship and the two are welcomed back by the rest. Pidge complemented her brother,saying that she digged his new look, he checks it out on a mirror and he see that his hair no longer resembled his sister's, his hair was down, he had a scar on his left cheek from  when the sharp rock poped his bubble and the the reflection on his eyes were diferent.

Those were not the eyes of the stary eyed boy who wanted to go into outer space, but neither was it the terror filled eyes of that scared prisoner on that ship. Those were the eyes of a strong, brave warrior. So it was fair that is outer self matched his inner one.

Taking off the track suit jacket and tying to his waist. Changing the track pants for dark blue jeans and white shoes with orange laces. Tossing the headphones away and putting on a yellow armwarmer on his left arm.

As the alteans were tracking their last two paladins(or is it three?), Pidge and Hunk helped Matt with building a water tank in his room for Blorp along with a tube line with conections to other tanks in the castle. The one in his room, one for the training room and one for the dinning room and kitchen. They even built a hamster ball capable holding water.

The blue paladin pat the reddish-pink squid through the glass. "Welcome to your new home Blorp." He said pressing his forehead on the glass. The little guy's answer was to happily swim in circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are thr translated lyrics:
> 
> What was it that sparked these feelings in me? My heart is bouncing off the walls
> 
> I could never bring myself to reject your hand, when you reached out to me in love…
> 
> I see you have… you have so much… so much kindness, that it is bursting out at the seams
> 
> You shine so bright, you are so strong, and now in my soul…
> 
>  
> 
> I will break free! Elation, restraint, everything in my heart!
> 
> So look to the sky… I won’t let it fall… now that I found my way
> 
>  
> 
> I promise you… I promise! I won’t run away
> 
> I will fight until our dreams come true, the feelings held within my soul will cry out
> 
> My conviction writes a new requiem
> 
> This melody breaks through all of the lies, and sings of a bright future Finally… I see the light… and I’ve realized
> 
> This is it, I’ll reach for you… this is it
> 
>  
> 
> I choose this song becauce it fits Blue's feelings towoards her's Matt's companionship.


	29. Sorry.

Bussy this week. The real chapter chapter should be out by this saturday if I'm lucky if not, then it should be sunday.


	30. My special color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge on a trash nebula, Hunk and Matt on an ocean planet and Allura and Coran stuck in a vortex. But where are Shiro and Klance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating in so long. But I had to put my life in order first. And with the semester ending I had enough free time to write. Pluss I have been procrastinating, been playing one of the most awesome games EVER Hyperdimension neptunia victory. 
> 
> Plutia/Iris Heart is my favorite character!

The lions are sucked into the vortex of the unstable wormhole separating and scattering, Red and Black crash into a barren rock planet.

the two lions got split up crashing far away from eachother. In the turbulance klance was sent flying, his helmet fell off and crashed to one of the walls snapping his neck unfusing him.

The two boys keep crashing with the walls of the cockpit until Red finaly slamed in to the surface. Lance hit the back of his head with the dashboard and keith crashed with the door, knocking out the two of them.

* * *

 

A few hours have passed and keith opened his eyes, his body sore and hurting and his vision blury. He was about to pass out again but a voice got his atention. It was coming from the red paladin helmet. Groaning in pain he walked to it and put in on. "He- o y  th " only gibberish static he heard. 

"Gah! Stupid thing!" Says the red boy angry as he hits the helmet and puts it back on again. "Hello, is anyone there?" Asked a man's voice, now sounding more clear he sounded like he was injured.

"Shiro?! Shiro, is that you?" Asked keith almost screaming. "Ngh... Yeah it's me. Don't worry I'm fine." Lied the Japanese man holding his open glowing wound.

"Klance is that you?" Asked the black paladin now realizing that wasn't the purple boy's voice. "No. I'm Keith. We crashed, got hurt and forced us to unfuse. On the plus side, we didn't get too hurt because of- LANCE!!!" He started to explain but started to panic when he saw thst his other half was unconscious on the floor injured.

Keith discarted the helmet leaving Shiro yelling what's going on worried. "Lance! Lance speak to me!" He says shaking the tan skin boy scared. Desperate he does the only thing he could he think of and gave his other half a strong slap echoing in the cockpit.

"Ouch! What the heck babe-OWOWOW!!! MY HEAD! MY HEAD!!!" Yells lance in pain holding his head. Keith check the back of his head seeing a bruise.

"I think you have a concussion. Can you move?" Asked the red boy. The taned skined boy tryied to get up but everything hurt to much. "Owowowow! Nope, nope. Can't do it." He said falling down.

"Hey don't push yourself. Here give me your arm, I'll carry you." Said Keith trying to lift his other half. "You know I like it better when I carry you." Said the blue boy trying to flirt. His love's response was a flick to the nose.

"Now it's not the time for jokes." He said serious. Dont get him wrong. Keith loves Lance's stupid jokes but theres a time and place for these things and the situation they are in right now wasn't one of them.

As they were about to leave the safety of their lion's cockpit but Lance stops. "Hey wait. The helmet." The blue boy pointed to it and Keith picked it up.

Hearing Shiro's worried voice coming from the comunicator. "Are you two there? Come on answer."

"I'm here. We're going to go look for you just tay there okay." Says the red boy loudly trying to get through the static. "No, I'm okay I'm the one that should go." Said the black paladin. "Listen you're still injured from the that witch's attack. YOU will stay put, got it." Said the pale skin boy sounding almost angry.

Shiro was completely taken by surprise. Klance allways followed what he said, having Keith act so rebellious really took him out of his comfort zone. "Okay, I'll stay here just be careful."

"Got it. Come on dummy, Shiro is waiting. Think you can make the trip?"

"Don't worry, it'll take more than this to take down Lance the man." He said grabing his chin giving a grin. "You're lucky I love otherwise I would had left you here to die." Says Keith with no emotion. "Ha! Funny!... oh my God you weren't joking, were you?" Said Lance slightly scare not getting an answer.

They go outside, the only thing they can see is rocks, rocks and more rocks until they saw black in the distance, but luckily it looked like a short trip.

* * *

 

Shiro waited for about couple of minutes left alone with his thoughts. This didn't feel right, he was the adult here, Klance or the two teens that make him shouldn't be walking around in an unknown planet by themselves.

Even though he said he would wait he went out to go look for them. Trying to work through the pain he left the cockpit of his lion. Wonce outside he only saw the same as the other two teens. Rocks.

Almost as if it were karma giant rat like monsters appeared. He was outnumbered 1-to-5, losing hid helmet in the process but managed to scare away one of them by buring it with the energy of his robo-arm. Now only four to go.

* * *

 

The two halves walk a great mile and Black was really close which was good. But on the bad side Lance's head injury looked like it was getting worse.

"Okay that's it I'm dead!" Yells the tanned skin boy felling like he could passout any second now. "Hey you can't fall a sleep with a concussion! Come on, were almost there." Said the pale skinned boy struggling to hold his other half up getting heavier and heavier.

"Hey... can I... take a short nap?" Asked lance his consciousness fading quickly. "NO NO NO NO! Come on stay awake!" Keith picked up the pase and started to run up the hill to reach Black. At the top was Black in the same horrible condition as Red.

Down he saw Shiro fighting wounded against four giant purple rat like creatures. In a panic he rushed towards Black. Banging his fist against her paws trying to wake her up. "Black wake up! Come on your paladin, Shiro is in danger! Wake up!" He yelled scared.

"Please! I don't want to lose another family!"

What should he do? What can he do?! By himself he's just some useless kid, without Klance he's nothing, without Lance he's nothing!

Tears started to stream down his cheeks as he continued to try to awsken the lion. At this rate he was going to be alone again. He would be alone.

Alone...

"Hey... Your eyes are too cute to be covered in tears." Grunts out Lance in pain, now awake. Keith wiped the tears away but more came down. "You really are an idiot you know that?" The two halves intertwined their fingers and touched foreheads. Their bodies becoming red and blue light respectively merging into a purple light becoming a fully healed Klance wearing his paladin armor.

"Black, Shiro needs you! I beg a of you get up!" Said the purple boy his voice sounding confident and strong.

Be it by luck, the forces of the universe or some other third thing, Black just had enough energy to get up and throw her jawblade to the creatures scaring them all away.

Shiro confused he looks at Black turning off again and next to her was Klance waving at him like nothing was wrong. "You're allways there when I need you." He said relieved to see his little buddy safe.

* * *

 

It was dark now and the two paladins were resting inside a cave near a recently made bonfire. "Ow, ow, ow, will you cut it out?" Asked Shiro covering his glowing injury so his purple friend wouldn't poke it anymore.

"I told you not to go outside becauce you were injured but you did it anyway and got more injuries. This is your punishment, your lucky I don't do something worse." Said Klance continuing poking the wound.

Shiro sweat dropped as he wasn't sure if he was joking or not. His voice had his usual childish tone but his eyes were darker in color meaning he was actually angry.

"Okay stop." Said the japanese man slaping the fusion's hand away gently. "I need you to listen. If I don't end up making it. I want you to lead Voltron." Those word had a humongous impact on the purple boy.

He tried to say something but ended up unfusing from the shock, even Keith and Lance were just as shocked. Shiro wasn't sure on what to do when sundenly Lance screamed. "WHAAAAAAAAAT?! Are you serious!!!" "Bu... You uh uh." Stuttered Keith trying to his head around it.

The leader aproached them putting a hand on one of their shoulders. "Please calm down. The reason I want Klance to lead is becauce I know he'll do a good job. He's a loyal friend, kind towards others allways offering his hand to them and gives his smile to others. That's what I believe." Explained the black paladin with a calm voice.

"You know, when you say it like that. Klance actually sounds like a reliable person." Said Lance blushing scratching the back of his neck. "That's what you think of Klance?" Asked Keith.

"I would never lie to Klance and neither to you two since you ARE him." Was the black paladin's honest answer. "And speaking of being him. Why didn't you say anything." He asked curious.

The two now emotionally stable fuse back. "I didn't hide it. I thought you guys already knew that. My parents were even supose to say it to the professors back in the Garrison." He simply said with a blank expression. "Although now that I think about it they probably forgot. Being me all the time they somtimes forget that I'm a fusion too happens to me a few times too."

"But how can you stay fused all the time? All the history books I have read said that fusions can only stay fused for a limited time. And how did you two meet?" Asked the Japanese man curious.

"Well you s-" the purple boy was going to explain but then they hear noise from outside. They go and see it was the castle of lions.

"Hey, how about saving story time for later? I think the others want to hear it too." Said the black paladin joking. "Jejeje! Fine by me. As if I would tell the same story twice." Giggled the purple boy as ran to the castle, the older man laughed as he ran after his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has spent all this time with Klance, a hyperactive child who was basically the well behaving cocky kid in class. But Keith is pretty much the delinquent and Lance was that kd in class who made a mess for the atention.


	31. My super awesome origin story!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance reveals his origins to the rest of the team. Or to be more precise, how Lance and Keith meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit! Sorry for the stupid tittle. The idiot got in here and changed the tittle. It's supose to be: "a metting made by fate".
> 
> P.S. I just turned 21 today! So here's a birthday gift for you guys! Hope you enjoy it!

In the castle-ship the entire team re-united. The alteans told how they were stuck on the wormhole, Hunk and Matt told how they found Atlantis, Pidge talked about the fussy little creatures and Shiro and Klance talked about how they almost died.

But around that time everyone with the exception of Shiro and Coran started bombarding Klance with question after question of how he is a fusion.

"How long have you been fused?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Do you have two brains"

"Is that why you're eyes are of diferent color?"

"Does one control the left side and the other the right?

Is this how Allura felt when they asked her about her color changing ability? "Okay, okay people, calm down." Said the purple boy backing into the couch sitting down with his legs crossed. "Come closer children! For I have a tale for you all to hear!" He said trying to sound like doctor Seuss.

* * *

 

It all started long ago on the blue planet earth. In a normal everyday public park a family just arived getting off the car for a picnic.

Mommy carrying the basket as daddy rolled out the cloth on the grass, the oldest child went to play ball with his friends, the second oldest boy started to munch on the sandwiches, the youngest, the twins, two little girls playing with their favorite stuffed plushies from home. And the middle child. Who is the most excited to go.

"Hey mom can I go play in the forest? Can I? can I?" He asked excited. "Yes, you can, but remember to not to go to deep in or you will get lost. Okay?" Said mommy calmly as she is used to her son's excitable nature.

The middle child loved to play in the forest next to the park. He could watch the birds, stomp on the mud, and (fail at) skipping rocks on the river.

The boy was about to start playing but then all of a sudden he heard crying.

He followed the noise to the river. On the other side of the river a... boy? Girl? Was crying underneath a tree.

He wasn't sure. He was wearing short pants, but he had long hair. Are girls allowed to wear pants? He and his brothers and all the other boys allways have short hair.

His thoughts were interupted by the kid's crying. He ran around the river to get close to them. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked rubbing the crying child's shoulder. "I-I woke up... And the h-house... was empty. I tried to find them outside but... Then.. I GOT LOST!" cried the small child as another wave of tears start to fall.

The boy didn't know what to do, so he just did the first thing that came to his mind. "Are you a boy or a girl?!" He asked almost yelling.

Fortunately it did stop the crying leaving the kid VERY confused, the question came out of nowhere.

"Umm... I-I'm a boy. My name is Keith." Explained Keith. "Nice to meet you Keith! Mine is lance!" Exclaimed Lance stretching his hand offering a hand shake.

Keith wiped away his remaing tears snd shook hands with Lance.

"I didn't understand what you said. Why were you crying?" Lance asked without thinking making Keith's recovered mood to drop again.

Keith sit down on the ground again but not crying. "Well... In my hoise it's only me and dad. Mom disappeared when I was very small or at least that's what dad say. And... and today I woke up and the house was empty. I waited for dad to come back for a long while, but he didn't come back so I started to look for him. But I got lost and can't find my way back to the house!" Explained Keith holding back the urge to cry again.

"Hey, you can come with me!" Said lance pulling the sad kid with him back to the park. "What? Are you sure?" Asked Keith as he walked along side the other boy still holding his warm hand.

* * *

 

Two years have passed.

After introducing Keith to the McClain family the oficials and child services came for him. But they weren't gonna let them take the boy away. They went to the right people, signed the papers that needed signing, appeased to the court and jurry and jump through the right hops.

At the end of that they finally got legal custody of Keith Kogane McClain.

It was a calm saturday morning and the two boys were playing in the backyard as dinner was being prepared. "Hey Keith, how long have we been friends?" Asked lance. "Ummm... Two years right? I think?" Said Keith unsure.

"Well, keith. What do you think of us of being like mom and dad?" Asked lance blushing as he tried to grab something from his back pocket. "What do you mean like mom and dad?" Asked Keith confused looking at the tan skinned boy struggling with his pocket until he pulled out a toy ring.

"I want you and me to... Do that thing grown ups do... That thing were everyone is in white and a big cake with rings." Said Lance as he didn't know how to pronounce the word wedding but Keith understood what he meant. "Yeah okay, that sounds like fun.

The pale skin boy grabed the hand that had the ring in it and without warning their bodies merged in a flash of light.

He opened his eyes. He saw that he was resting on the grass and saw the ring on the floor as he reached out to grab it he saw that his hand was diferent it wasn't just that either.

His entire body felt and look diferent.

His skin was dark with patches of lighter colored skin, his hair was a blonde afro and his clothes looked like someone ripped Lance and Keith clothes and stitched them together.

But who was he? He had memories of the two so what did that make him?

He went to back to the house and everyone was shocked to say the least.

At the hospital they were all told the process of fusion and it's history. From how the technique was used my soldiers in wars to make them stronger, to how it's a genetic ability that all human possessed wonce but it ended up becoming a dormant or resesive gene.

At home the boy(s) say how he (they) want to stay like this becauce it makes him (them) feel happier. As the months passed Klance (name courtesy of Lance's older brother) changed in apareance until he had the look he had now.

Finally fast forwarded to the Garisson entrance exam and meeting Hunk and soon after Shiro and later Pidge.

* * *

 

Klance just finished  telling his story to everyone. "Any questions?" He asked to which Pidge asked. " yeah I have one actually. If Lance is an antention seeking wannabe and Keith a quiet emo, then why are so peppy and... you."

"Even I don't know why I'm like this. All I know is that being me makes me very happy." Explained the red paladin hugging himself.

Shiro grasped his chin in thought. "You know they say, that love is blind, plus there's those type of couples that are sickly sweet. Mabye that's why." He theorized.

"Well I think it's very beautiful how you humans can merge into a single entity by the force of your love alone." Said Allura giving her opinion. "Indeed I agree. You're like samuralic sluggian." Added Coran

"But wait!" Said Hunk still confused. "In the history books says that funsions only last 30 minutes at best becauce they run out of energy, so how can stay fused even when you sleep?"

"It's simpleb really. Other fusions run on energy, while I run love!" Answered the purple boy giving everyone a peace sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way. Lance's family consist of:
> 
> Mom and dad
> 
> The eldest child: John 
> 
> The second: Eric
> 
> Then theres Lance
> 
> And finaly the twins: Mina and Nina.


	32. Mothers day

Sorry but this week there wont be uploads. 

I'll be bussy celebrating mothers day with my family.

Yesterday got all the present and today is preparations for tommorow

So instead of reading fanfiction why don't you give your beloved mother a hug and a kiss! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Almost forgot. If I do any spelling errors please inform to fix it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [With You, I'm Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245962) by [DemiPanRomanticAsexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiPanRomanticAsexual/pseuds/DemiPanRomanticAsexual)




End file.
